Todos os caminhos me levam até você
by Pati Evans
Summary: Mais um ano em Hogwarts... seu ultimo... Lilian já não estava certa quanto ao seus sentimentos para com um certo Maroto. Continuação de POR QUE TODOS OS CAMINHOS ME LEVAM A VOCÊ?
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Antes de começar a ler:_

**Considerações iniciais:**

**- **Essa é a continuação de _Por que todos os caminhos me levam até você?_, logo eu recomendo a quem não a leu, que leia para poder entender a historia dos personagens, e para me deixar um review. Façam essa garotinha feliz...

- Como estou de férias, a possibilidade de haver atualizações semanais é grande. Mas quando voltar às aulas provavelmente essas atualizações irão ser a intervalos de 2 semanas.

- E agora o mais importante: please deixem reviews. Adoro ouvir as opiniões de vocês.

**Disclaimer:**

Bom, James, Lily, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Marlene e etc... são propriedade da J.K Rowling. E infelizmente ela não quis dá-los de presente pra mim... fazer o que né?

**Agradecimentos: **

A todas as pessoas que leram a 1ª parte, que deixaram reviews, que lembraram dela de algum modo. Se eu consegui terminar a parte 1 foi por culpa de vocês viu?

_Agora que terminei com as minhas bobagens vocês podem ler a fic:_

**Capitulo 1**

**------- **_O começo de tudo --------_

Amar: Fechei os olhos

para não te ver

e a minha boca

para não dizer...

E dos meus olhos fechados

desceram lágrimas

que não enxuguei,

e da minha boca fechada

nasceram sussurros e

palavras mudas

que te dediquei...

O amor é quando a gente

mora um no outro.

1º de Setembro. Hoje voltaria a Hogwarts.

Bom, assim ela esperava, mas Lene não parecia estar querendo colaborar. A garota estava num sono tão profundo que Lílian começou a ter certas dúvidas quanto a chegar na hora para pegar o trem.

- Lene, acorda vai...- Tentava em vão acordar a amiga. Também, que mandou ficar namorando até tarde? E já que ela não fazia o pequenino favor de abrir os olhos, Lílian decidiu tomar medidas mais drásticas.

- _Aguamenti!_

- Mas o que foi que... LÍLIAN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O espresso de Hogwarts soltava grandes baforadas de fumaça. Calouros andavam de uma lado para o outro nervosos e excitados com a novidade que estava por vir. Estudantes mais velhos conversavam em pequenos grupos, prontos para entrarem no trem e pegarem uma cabine vazia.

Lilian e Marlene haviam acabado de chegar. Lene não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Lene, tambem não é pra tanto né? Não precisa ficar emburrada desse jeito.- Lilian tentava manter-se séria, mas a visão da amiga toda molhada, com a expressão assustada ainda estava muito nitida na sua mente.

- Não é pra tanto...- Lene deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Queria ver se você Lily, não teria ficado uma fera se eu tivesse jorrado agua no seu rosto enquanto estivesse dormindo.

- Mas o que eu podia fazer? Você não acordava de jeito nenhum.- A ruiva meramente balançou os ombros.- Olha, eu sinto muito por ter feito isso.- Lene se virou para ela. Sorriu marotamente ao ver a amiga resentida por ter feito o que fez.

- Não fiquei chateada não Lily. Só fiz isso pra te atazanar o juizo.- Marlene ria abertamente agora.

Lilian cruzou os braços.

- Marlene McKinnon, como você teve coragem de fazer isso?

- Olha quem tá falando, não é, senhorita vou-encharcar-a-minha-amiga-pra-não-perder-o-trem?

- Bom...- Lilian sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.- Mas o importante é que você não ficou chateada não é? – Lilian olhou por trás do ombro da amiga.- Aí meu Merlin.

Lene se virou e deu de cara com o namorado.

- Almofadinhas!- O maroto a abraçou, ato que fez várias garotas virarem os rostos em direção aos dois. Lílian poderia jurar que viu uma apontando a varinha e murmurando alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, Lily.- A ruiva acenou para Remo, que parecia menos cansado.

- Hey, Red.

- Como é que é, Sirius? Que historia é essa de "Red"?- Lílian cruzou os braços. Tentava não olhar diretamente nos olhos do maroto que estava do lado de Almofadinhas.

- O seu novo apelido.- Sirius disse decidido, como se aquilo acabasse com a questão.

Lílian estava pronta para retrucar com o garoto, mas James não esperava ficar tanto tempo calado.

- Bom dia Lily.- Seus olhares se cruzaram e Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente.

- Bom dia Potter.- Olhou para o relógio, afim de acabar com o contado visual. Os ponteiros marcavam 10:55 - Potter isso lá são horas de chegar! Você aceitou virar Monitor-Chefe, conseqüentemente aceitou as responsabilidades que o cargo exige. Agora vem cá.- Lílian arrastou pelo pulso um James desnorteado ( "Tudo isso por causa de um _bom dia?")_ e ainda meio sonolento, pra dentro da cabine dos monitores onde alguns alunos já estava sentados.

Inclusive Belatriz Black e Lúcio Malfoy.

- Ora ora, Evans... quer dizer então que **você** virou Monitora-Chefe?- Belatriz tinha um sorriso irônico nos finos lábios, os longos cabelos pretos a caírem pelos ombros. Seus olhos passaram de Lily para James.

- Sou sim, Black. E se você por acaso tem algo contra sugiro que guarde para si mesma ou vá reclamar com o professor Dumbledore. – Lílian lançou a garota um olhar fulminante mas Belatriz meramente correspondeu ao olhar e cruzou os braços.

- Potter? – Lúcio pareceu entender a situação sem nem ao menos perguntar e seu sorriso aumentou. – Pelo visto Dumbledore deve ter enlouquecido de vez não?

- É melhor não falar besteiras porque, como você sabe, Malfoy, não tenho nada contra ultrapassar algumas regrinhas e te mandar direto pra ala hospitalar quando chegarmos. Sem falar que estou a um certo tempo sem azarar nenhum verdinho. – Pontas achou a varinha no cós da jeans.

- Potter...- Mas o restante do grupo havia chegado e James não chegou a saber o que Malfoy iria lhe dizer.

Depois do pequeno incidente, quando resto dos monitores chegaram, Lílian se ocupou em dar as coordenadas do respectivo cargo. James estava ao seu lado e de vez em quando lançava olhares duvidosos a Lúcio Malfoy que girava a varinha por entre os dedos.

- ... e tenho certeza de que irão servir de exemplo para o restante da escola.- Lily sorriu.

- Acabou, Evans? – Malfoy continuava a girar a varinha aparentemente entediado. Lílian o olhou.– Podemos ir agora ou você irá nos contar como uma sangue-ruim conseguiu a façanha de se tornar Monitora-Chefe?

- Retire o que disse, Malfoy! -James sacou a varinha no momento em que Malfoy pronunciou _sangue-ruim,_ mas Lily o segurou pelo pulso.

- Sabe, até que eu poderia falar. Quem sabem você aprendesse algo?- Lílian tinha a sobrancelha esquerda levantada e olhava Malfoy com o mesmo olhar que deu a Belatriz.- Mas acho que não, não é mesmo Malfoy? Afinal ter de admitir que uma _sangue-ruim_ é melhor que você deve ser traumatizante não? Quem sabe da próxima vez?

Lily girou nos calcanhares e saiu do vagão.

- Potter, diga para a sua namoradinha que ela ainda vai se arrepender...

James o olhou de cima pra baixo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Pelo visto quem deveria estar arrependido aqui é você, Malfoy.- Esperou o restante dos Monitores saírem para completar, agora sério.- E quem vai sair arrependido aqui, é você, se tentar algo contra ela.

- Potter, você ainda vai ter desejado nunca ter dito isso.

- Duvido muito.

Deu as costas para o garoto, sentindo uma alegria inexplicável. Encontrou Lílian um pouco mais a frente conversando com... **David Coop?** A alegria inexplicável pareceu se esvair e dar lugar a um ciúme bobo e infantil. Um monstrinho já bem conhecido pelo maroto, que aparece toda vez que Lílian está conversando com um garoto.

Inconscientemente puxou a varinha de novo, mas dessa vez consegui se controlar.

_Ela está sorrindo? SORRINDO?_

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Então Lily, como foram as férias?

- Tudo bem... sem muitas novidades sabe? - Lílian dirigia olhares a porta da cabine, agora fechada.

"_Mas por que Potter ainda não saiu da cabine?_

**Vai ver ele ta dando uma dura no Malfoy...**

_É justamente isso que me preocupa..._

**Te preocupa? Você está preocupada com James?**

_O quê? Sim... não, não, NÃO... Potter virou monitor, não pode ficar dando maus exemplos, é essa a minha preocupação._

**Sei... bom pelo visto ele não deu uma surra no Malfoy."**

James tinha acabado de sair, e olhava para o garoto a sua frente com uma expressão estranha. Lílian o viu arrepiar os cabelos, antes de voltar a olhar para David. Sorriu discretamente tentando parecer que tinha ouvido cada palavrinha que ele havia dito.

- ... meu pai estava enfrentando uns problemas no ministério, então não fiz muitas coisas nessas férias. E você?

- Eu? Bom...- James se aproximava agora, ainda com a expressão estranha no rosto.- Fiquei em casa sabe? Férias são sempre monótonas não? Bom... acho que vou indo David... tenho que fazer a ronda pelos vagões sabe...

Sentiu o olhar de James mas meramente deu as costas e saiu andando. Mas o garoto não iria desistir tão fácil.

- O que o Coop queria, Evans?- Ele falou com a voz madura, sem deixar transparecer o receio que tinha de escutar a resposta.

- Nada que te interesse Potter. Não é da sua conta.

- Ele te chamou pra sair?

- O que você tem haver com isso? – Lílian parou e ficou de frente para ele.- Já disse que não te interessa.

- Evans por que não saímos um dia desses?

- Quê? Mas o que é que isso tem haver com o David?

"**Ele**_ ela chama pelo nome. Por que meu Merlin... já não basta a teimosia da Lily, vou ter que agüentar esse daí também?"_

- Nada.

- Potter isso se chama regressão. Como você pode amadurecer em uma semana...

- Eu amadureci?- James sorria.

- ... e voltar a ser criança na outra?

- Mas você gosta do meu jeito maroto não Lily?- Ele pôs as mãos no bolso da calça e sorriu marotamente.

- Não, não gosto. – Lílian sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

" _De novo não..."_

- Realmente pensei que ficaria um bom tempo sem ter que ouvir essa frase, mas é impossível não?

- Não. Quando você aceitar sair comigo, não vou mais ficar te chamando pra sair.- James se aproximou, e conseqüentemente Lily deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo as costas encostarem na parede do vagão.

Lily respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o oxigênio que parecia ter desaparecido de seus pulmões.

- É Potter. Realmente, se aceitasse sair com você nunca mais receberia um convite não? Muito provavelmente você nunca mais olharia na minha cara não é mesmo?

James a olhou desnorteado. Como é que ela deduziu isso? Quando pensava que havia marcado um pontinho com ela, Lily sempre arranjava uma maneira de fazer conclusões distorcidas do que ele dizia. Arrepiou os cabelos em sinal de pura frustração.

- Lílian você entendeu errado.- James a segurou pelo braço, porque a ruiva ia andando em direção a cabine em que os outros estavam.- Não te chamaria mais pra sair, desse jeito, porque...bem, porque... porque você seria minha namorada. Pronto falei.- James mirava a paisagem lá fora. – Isso é, se você aceitasse. Então, quer sair comigo um dia desses? – Agora a olhava nos olhos. Sua voz saiu deferente, sem o tom egocêntrico que usava quando a convidava para sair.

- Hum... bom... quem sabe?... Vou pensar... - Lílian sorriu discretamente.

- Evans, porque você não pode acei... **como é**? O que foi que você disse?

- Potter, você ouviu muito bem. E não se empolgue, porque eu não estou dizendo que vou sair com você. E quanto mais eu pensar na idéia mais contraria a ela vou ficar.

- Sei... duvido muito Lílian. - James sorria marotamente.

" _Mas o que foi que eu acabei de fazer?_

**Que é que tem? Você já deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo.**

_Não, não deveria. Ele é o Potter. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não deveria."_

- Então... hum... o que o Malfoy queria? – Lily tentou parecer que não estava curiosa sobre o assunto.

James ainda estava sob o efeito do_ " vou pensar"_ por isso, não prestou muita atenção ao que a ruiva dissera.

- Malfoy? Há, bem ele não queria nada. Apenas me implorou para não fazer nada com ele. Sabe como é né? Ficou morrendo de medo...

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- A propósito Lily, você deveria se candidatar a substituição de McGonnagal no cargo de vice-diretora sabe.

A ruiva cruzou os braços.

- Muito engraçado Potter. Mas devo dizer que você também não me ajudou muito não é mesmo?

- Que é isso Lily? Apenas vi que não precisava falar, afinal você sozinha dava conta da situação.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Desaparecimentos de Trouxas preocupam o Ministério da Magia _**

_Fontes relacionadas ao ministério falaram ontem com um de nossos repórteres que o constante desaparecimento de trouxas pode estar relacionado com o mundo bruxo e com o que está acontecendo na nossa comunidade. _

" _Ainda não sabemos ao certo, porque trouxas sem nenhuma ligação com magia estão desaparecendo. Mas o Ministério esta pronto para tomar medidas em ajuda aos não mágicos. Se for preciso."_

Lene dobrou o jornal e o colocou de lado. Todos estavam calados. James tinha a testa encostada no vidro, os óculos na ponta do nariz bem feito. Remo havia se enfiado em um grosso livro, mas percebia-se que tinha escutado Lene lendo o jornal. Lílian também observava a paisagem lá fora, as nuvens carregadas, o vento frio fazendo força contra a janela. Lene estava abraçada a Sirius, que tinha uma expressão preocupada nos bonitos olhos. Já Peter... bom, ele estava enroscado no banco, visto assim parecia realmente um rato.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?- Lene foi a primeira a se pronunciar, já Lily continuava a olhar a pela janela.- Falaram de um jeito tão vago... será que as pessoas estão realmente desaparecendo?

Remo fechou o livro e encarou os amigos.

- Greyback está atacando de novo. – Remo falou baixinho.- Ouvi meus pais falando outro dia desses que crianças estão sendo atacadas. Agora, se isso é obra de um bruxo, porque atacar pessoas não mágicas?

- Porque pessoas não mágicas não tem o direito de estarem vivas não é? – Lily já não olhava mais para a janela. Seu olhar era de tristeza e raiva. Não parecia que a poucas horas havia pensado em aceitar um convite de James.

- Aí Meu Merlin.- Lene pôs ao mão na testa. Tinha se esquecido.- Lily, desculpa. Me esqueci completamente que...

- Não faz mal Lene.- Lílian falou baixo, mas com a voz segura. Seu olhar encontrou o _dele. _

Lentamente o trem foi parando. Haviam chegado. As duas se separaram dos garotos pela massa de estudantes descendo do vagão, mas logo os encontraram em uma das carruagens.

- Hey, pessoal... que é isso... ninguém morreu nem nada não é? O que está acontecendo não está ao nosso alcance. Pelo menos não no momento. E se por acaso algo acontecer estaremos prontos para combater o que vier não?- Almofadinhas sorria, ato que fez os outros sorrirem também. – Então, pelo amor de Merlin tirem essas expressões de trasgos da cara, O.K?

- Almofadinhas, só você mesmo... - Lene deu um beijo no namorado.

- Ele tem razão. Seja o que vier, estaremos preparados...- James arrepiou mais um vez os cabelos. Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Potter, você não consegue parar de arrepiar esses cabelos?

- Se você sair comigo Lily, prometo tentar anuviar meu ato de arrepiar os cabelos.

Remo olhou para Pontas.- O que quer dizer que, se Lílian sair com ele, o ato de arrepiar os cabelos vai duplicar.

- Aluado, não dá pra ficar calado não?

- Ele tem razão, você nunca vai mudar. Esse cabelo vai continuar arrepiado...

- Vai dizer que você não gosta Lily,...

- Você vai continuar a ser criança,...

- Só em certos aspectos...

- E continuará a ser o mesmo egocêntrico de sempre.

- Tudo sempre volta ao normal não?- Lene sorriu diante da expressão chateada de James e a raivosa de Lílian.

Entram juntos na carruagem que os levaria a Hogwarts. Pela ultima vez.

_ N/A: Nem demorei tanto não é? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo._

_O poema é de Mario Quintana... o achei tão lindo... e a cara da fic._

_Bom é isso... please deixem reviews!_

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	2. Agente não faz amigos, reconheceos

_Capitulo 2_

**----- Agente não faz amigos, reconhece-os -----**

O vento e a chuva lá fora davam a impressão de que ocorria um verdadeiro dilúvio dentro do salão principal. Sem falar nos alunos, que pareciam ter tomado um banho no lago antes de entrar no lugar. A seleção das casas já havia ocorrido e agora os estudantes conversavam animadamente, contando as novidades, e os acontecimentos das férias. Pelo menos a maioria.

Lily estava calada, olhando para um ponto fixo na paisagem lá fora, mas não estava observando o que via. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, distantes da animação que emanava do lugar.

Pensava em seus pais... o que eles estariam enfrentando? Será que estavam sendo ameaçados? Será que lá fora estava realmente ocorrendo um guerra e ninguém percebia? O Ministério de Magia era tão egocêntrico ao ponto de não avisar a comunidade bruxa sobre isso por pura politicagem? Como os trouxas estavam lidando com esses desaparecimentos? E afinal quem poderia ser tão cruel e frio para chegar ao ponto de fazer essas coisas?

" _Ok. Ficar pensando nisso repetidamente não vai me levar a lugar algum._

**Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, concordo plenamente com você.**

_Mas por outro lado, não consigo ficar sem pensar nisso. E por que esse frio na barriga logo agora hein?_

**Lá vamos nós de novo...**

_O que você quer dizer com isso?_

**Hum... nada, esquece o que eu falei... olha, não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora. Só vai lhe deixar triste... depois do banquete, amanhã, ou na próxima semana tentamos descobrir o que está acontecendo... O.K? Há e quanto ao frio na barriga... bom, você já parou para pensar que pode ser por falta de alimento?**

_Você é com certeza a parte mais preguiçosa e egoísta dessa minha mente desparafusada sabia?_

**Não, sou a parte mais sã. E egoísta? De onde você tirou isso? Ora, vamos Lily. Não pensar em algo que você não pode fazer nada no momento, não é egoísmo, e sim racionalidade.**

_Há, há, há... parte mais sã? Sei... e racionalidade? Desde quando você está sendo racional? É egoísmo sim."_

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela voz reconfortante de Alvo Dumbledore:

- Bem vindos a mais um ano! – O Diretor sorriu, contagiante.- Não vou me prolongar muito, afinal sei que vocês devem estar com seus estômagos reclamando, mas gostaria de fazer as nossas costumeiras recomendações: o senhor Filch, nosso zelador, me comunicou que nossa lista de objetos mágicos proibidos aumentou, quem estiver interessado em saber quais são esses e outros objetos é só ir a sua sala. Presumo que devem chegar aos 300. Agora, como todos sabem, a propriedade da floresta é estritamente proibida a _todos_ os alunos, - James teve a ligeira impressão que o Diretor havia olhado em sua direção.- e, especialmente esse ano espero que vocês sigam essa regra.

Lílian e Marlene dirigiram seus olhares para os Marotos. Sirius deu de ombros ao encontrar o olhar de _"ouça o que ele está dizendo"_ de Lene. Houve pequenos murmúrios entre os alunos, mas eles logo cessaram.

- ... como vocês sabem nossa querida professora de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas Melinda Jones se aposentou e arrisco dizer que encontrei um substituto a sua altura.- As varias cabeças de estudantes se viraram para o lado esquerdo de Dumbledore, onde a única figura desconhecida pelos alunos estava sentada. Era um homem bonito, na faixa dos 29 anos, um pouco pálido, com bonitos olhos verdes bem escuros e cabelos pretos. – Apresento a vocês o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Matthew Witter. – Vários alunos bateram palmas, a maioria garotas. O professor sorriu divertidamente. Dumbledore decidiu acabar com o transe feminino.

- ... não vou mais prender a atenção de vocês. _Bon Apetit!_

Os pratos, travessas e jarras instantaneamente encheram-se de suco de abóbora, empadão recheado com galinha, lombo, purê de batatas e outras tantas variedades de comidas. Logo o salão voltou aos habituais barulhos de gente comendo e conversando.

- O que ele quis dizer com "_especialmente esse ano_?"- Pettigrew falou entre uma garfada e outra.

- Rabicho, como você pode ser tão obtuso? – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – É claro que Dumbledore estava se referindo ao que quer que seja que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo.

- Almofadinhas, vamos dizer que você também não foi muito esclarecedor não é?- Remo falou calmamente.

- E como é que podemos ser esclarecedores se não sabemos com o que estamos lidando?- James arrepiou os cabelos.

- Ora, temos que arranjar um jeito de descobrir.- Lene depositou o garfo firmemente no prato.

- E por que?- Mais uma vez Pettigrew falou, só que agora num tom mais baixo. – Afinal não é da nossa conta o que acontece com as outras pessoas.

Lily, que até agora insistia em mastigar sua comida lentamente e em não se meter na conversa lançou ele seu olhar mais penetrante.

- Hum... que tal mudarmos de assunto?- Lene falou, ainda olhando de Lílian para Pettigrew. – E isso é para os dois, - Ela olhou para Sirius e James.- Tenho que marcar os treinos de seleção dos novos e antigos jogadores.

- Bom, você decididamente não pode deixar Fox fazer o teste. Lembra do ano passado? Cara, ele não conseguiu defender nada e ainda... **como é que é?** Seleção de _antigos jogadores_?- Sirius a olhou com uma expressão surpresa.

- É claro. Não quero que ninguém venha reclamar depois que eu não sei administrar o time e que só coloco meus amigos como jogadores. E não adianta fazer esse cara James. Vocês vão fazer o teste e ponto final.- Lene cruzou os braços, decidida.

- Essa sua namorada... Almofadinhas... – Pontas arrepiou os cabelos.

- Não olhe pra mim, Pontas. Ainda estou sob o efeito de _seleção para antigos jogadores._- Sirius ainda olhava Marlene com surpresa, mas agora misturava-se também, indignação.

- James, cuidado com o que fala... lembre-se que sou sua capitã até o final do ano.- Lene tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.- Além do mais, o fato de ser namorada do Sirius, não altera em nada as minhas decisões em relação ao time de quadribol.

- Pensei que alteraria... na verdade só escolhi namorar com você por causa do quadribol... Pontas e eu tínhamos o plano de tomar o seu cargo de capitã sabe.. - Sirius sorriu marotamente. Lene fez uma careta para o namorado.

- Bom, Black... acho melhor acabarmos então... por que você sabe que eu só usei você não sabe? Justamente para saber que planos eram esses. Já estava preparada antes mesmo de vocês arquitetarem todo o plano.- Lene usou seu tom de voz mais sério.

Sirius a olhou surpreso. Marlene caiu na gargalhada, junto com Lílian, James e Remo.

- Almofadinhas, como você pode ser tão bobo?- Lene deu um beijo no namorado.- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro não?

Lílian notou novamente os incômodos olhares de diferentes garotas em direção aos dois.

- Vocês e esse jogo besta...- A ruiva balançava a cabeça lentamente. Segundos depois desejou não ter dito aquela frase.

- **Quadribol não é besta**...- Os três falaram em coro.

- É o jogo mais brilhante...- Marlene a olhou indignada.

- Mais bem planejado...- Almofadinhas olhou para a ruiva como se ela fosse uma criancinha de 4 anos de idade e não entendesse a filosofia do que era um jogo de Quadribol.

- E mais popular entre os bruxos, Lily.- Já James havia alterado um pouco a voz.- E você um dia vai entender isso.

- E é justamente por isso que não argumento sobre quadribol com esse três.- Remo falou calmamente, enquanto se servia de purê de batatas .

- Ainda mantenho a minha opinião. – Lílian falou decida, servindo-se de purê também.

Depois de um certo tempo o restante da comida acabou e foi substituída por uma enorme variedade de sobremesas.

- Evans?- Uma garotinha da Lufa-lufa, loira, de olhos incrivelmente verdes estava em pé em frente a ruiva.- a professora McGonagall me mandou entregar isto a você. – Ela entregou a Lílian um pergaminho lacrado, e olhou curiosa para James. O Maroto deu um de seus sorrisos à garotinha. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada - Lílian sorriu docemente para a garota, mas ela parecia muito envergonhada, porque, assim que terminou de falar deu meia volta e se dirigiu a passos rápidos, até a sua mesa.

Lílian encontrou o olhar de dúvida de Lene, Sirius e James.

- Vocês não são nada curiosos não é mesmo?- A ruiva sorriu ironicamente.

- Quem sabe ela não quer te chamar para substituí-la no cargo de vice-diretora, Red?- Sirius passou displicentemente o braço pelos ombros de Lene.

- Sirius, temos que conversar sobre o uso desse nome.- Lílian o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida. Ainda com o pergaminho lacrado em suas mãos.

- Ora, que nome?

- Você sabe. Eu não concordei, nem dei permissão para você inventar esse apelido bobo.

- E desde quando a pessoa que recebe o apelido tem que dar permissão para que ele seja feito? Vai dizer que você não gostou...?

- Bom... – Lílian olhou para a expressão marota no rosto de Almofadinhas.- Não, é claro que não gostei. Olha, Lily tudo bem...- James estava pronto para argumentar a frase de Lílian mas...- Para o Sirius, Potter. Mas Red... não... de jeito nenhum.

- Tudo bem com Red? Fico feliz em saber que você gostou Lily.

- Como é que é? Sirius eu disse que **não** gostei e que **não** é para utilizar esse nome. O que foi que deu em você?

- O quê Lily? ...- Sirius continuava com o sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. - ... a acústica do salão não me deixa te ouvir sabe? Mas não se preocupe que entendi que você gostou do nome.

Lílian bufou. Abriu o pergaminho rapidamente.

_Srtª Evans,_

_Esta é a senha para entrar no salão Comunal da Grifinória. A senhorita deve passá-la aos outros Monitores._

_**Aprendizado**_

_A senha para o seu dormitório está no verso da carta que lhe foi mandada nas férias, como presumo que já sabe. Fale para o senhor Potter, sim? Não achei necessário por em sua carta também._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

- Remo, está é a senha para a sala comunal.- Lílian passou o pergaminho ao garoto, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Hum...- Os olhos do garoto percorriam o pergaminho. Remo mal notou que Sirius lia a carta em por cima de seu ombro.

- Hey Pontas, pelo visto sua reputação de maroto não está tão desgastada assim.

- O quê?

- Quero dizer... qual é a senha para a sala dos Monitores? Para seu quarto? E o banheiro?

James olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Remo, já com uma expressão severa a Almofadinhas, entregou o pedaço de pergaminho a James. O Maroto passou rapidamente os olhos pelo papel e olhou para Lílian com uma falsa (mais muito bem feita) expressão de desapontamento.

- Estou desapontado. Melhor dizendo... indignado. Nem McGonagall consegue confiar a mim uma mísera senha. Eu, que sempre fui um exemplo de responsabilidade...- Depois caiu na gargalhada junto com Sirius.- Tem razão Almofadinhas. Pelo visto a minha reputação não está tão desgastada assim...

- Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo. O único que se salva é o Remo...- Lílian apanhou o pergaminho da mão de Pontas, que ainda sorria divertidamente.

- Há é. Com certeza, Aluado é o menos irresponsável entre nós.- James tinha um tom de ironia na voz. – Como o Rabicho é o que menos come em todo o castelo.- Ele olhou na direção em que Pettigrew estava sentado. –E por falar nisso... onde foi que ele se meteu?- Estranhamente o lugar estava vazio.

Os outros deram de ombros.

- Vai ver ele foi comer sozinho na cozinha.- Lene bocejou.- Tô morta. Que tal subirmos?

- Concordo plenamente. – Lílian ainda tinha um olhar triste.- Tenho que falar com os monitores.- Falou, cansada.

- Vou com você.- James olhou para os amigos, meio preocupado. Lílian o olhou, questionando o porque do garoto querer ir com ela.

- Não sei como entrar, sou um irresponsável sem senha.

Lílian estava cansada demais, para argumentar com James. Apenas revirou os olhos e desejou boa-noite a todos. James piscou marotamente para eles depois que a ruiva andou uma certa distancia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esta é a nova senha para o salão comunal.- Lily entregou um papelzinho dobrado a uma garota baixinha, de cabelos muito lisos e olhos cor de mel, do sexto ano, de nome Jennifer Lindley.

- Obrigado Lílian.

- Boa Noite Jennifer.- Lílian sorriu para a garota, que agora se dirigia ao pequeno aglomerado de alunos do primeiro ano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian subiu as escadarias de mármore calada, com James do seu lado. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, o olhar distante e triste. James sentiu um certo receio em falar com a garota. Cada frase que aparecia em sua mente parecia idiota demais, infantil demais. Nenhuma se encaixava para um começo de conversa com ela. Felizmente foi a ruiva quem decidiu se comunicar.

- Você poderia ter me perguntado a senha no salão principal, Potter.

" _Realmente meus começos de conversa com a ruiva são sempre esplendidos."_

- Não precisava ter vindo comigo.

- Estava com vontade de conhecer logo o local onde Dumbledore deve ter pensado que me traria o senso de responsabilidade.

- Grande engano não?- Lílian deu um sorrisinho pelo canto dos lábios.

- Eu posso ser responsável.- James mais uma vez fingiu indignação.

- Sério?- Lilian cruzou os braços.- Sei...

Chegaram em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e dobraram a esquerda, onde no final de um largo corredor, estava uma pintura de um bonito livro, com uma caligrafia muito fina e floreada, em uma língua que nenhum dos dois conhecia, adornado de finos fios de prata.

- O quadro só é visível aos monitores.

É claro que James sabia disso, afinal ele havia criado o Mapa Do Maroto... mas aparentemente Lílian não se lembrou desse detalhe. Detalhe esse, que ela nunca apoiou totalmente.

- **O verdadeiro conhecimento vem de dentro.**

- Capricharam na frase não? – Lily sorriu discretamente com o comentário de James.

Segundos depois da frase ser dita, o quadro desapareceu, dando lugar a uma escadacircular, que levava a uma sala de teto alto, com duas grandes janelas de frente para a entrada. Estas, estava "escondidas" por bonitas cortinas vermelho aveludado e entre as duas uma larga estante abrigava diferentes livros.

Duas confortáveis poltronas e um grande sofá encontravam-se de frente para uma lareira acesa. Na verdade a sala era bem parecida com a sala comunal da Grifinória, a única diferença é que só haviam dois cômodos ligados a ela.

- Agora vejo, o porque da sua vontade em se tornar MC, Evans.- James olhou em volta. Abriu uma das cortinas, deixando a luz entrar no aposento. Ainda chovia fortemente.

Se dirigiu a estante. Seus olhos passaram pelos mais diferentes tipos de livros. Desde _" Hogwarts: Uma Historia" _até "_Como exercer a função de Monitor com êxito."_ Arrepiou os cabelos, se sentindo um pouco nervoso. E tendo cada vez mais certeza de que a carta viera ao aluno errado.

Lílian sentou no sofá e passou a observar o fogo crepitando na lareira. Viu James arrepiar os cabelos antes de voltar seu olhar para o fogo.

- Você não vai ser um Monitor tão mal assim, não se preocupe. – A ruiva falou baixinho, surpresa com o que falara.

James sentou ao seu lado, e Lílian percebeu uma certa desconfiança no olhar dele.

- E desde quando eu iria me preocupar com o meu status de Monitor? – Ele sorriu para a ruiva, dando graças a Merlin que estava sentado, porque suas pernas pareciam incapazes de apoiar seu corpo. Lílian sorria discretamente. – Mas, não acho que vai ser tão ruim assim não é?

- O quê?

- É claro que não vou ser um exemplo... mas estou pensando em inovar sabe?

- Potter...- Lílian o olhou desconfiada.

- OK, Ok, nada de inovações. – James notou que a ruiva voltou a ter o olhar preocupado. – Hey... sei que não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas... bom, não fique tão preocupada. Você fica muito mais bonita quando esta prestes a gritar comigo sabe?

Lílian sorriu com o comentário do garoto. Não conhecia esse lado dele. Não parecia o Potter que ela estava acostumada. Ou apenas ela se recusasse a perceber que James Potter nunca foi do jeito que sempre descrevera. Ficaram calados por um tempo, até o sono tomar conta dos dois.

- Sabe, Evans, nossa convivência vai aumentar em algumas horas esse ano.

- Pois é. Vou ter que aumentar meu estoque de paciência não? – Estranhamente, Lily continuava com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios...

- Você pode ser surpreender Lily.

James se levantou.

- Potter? – James a olhou nos olhos. - É, talvez eu me surpreenda.

- Boa Noite, Lily. – James piscou.

- Para você também.

Lilian adormeceu rapidamente aquela noite. Quem sabe ela realmente não se surpreendesse com ele?

_Continua..._

_N/A: Sorry pela demora do capitulo, mas passei o final do ano sem inspiração nenhuma..._

_Bom, agora que passou... queria saber o que vocês acharam do capitulo... então please deixem reviews... agora, falando em reviews... recebi 13? Sério? 13 reviews? Nunca pensei que a fic fosse ser lida por tanta gente... THANKS!_

_Vamos aos agradecimentos (o pessoal que é cadastrado no f.f. eu mando por e-mail, tá?)_

**-Laura-: **Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Tive um certo receio quanto a essa fic. Não sabia se vocês iriam gostar... e sim. A Lily vai pensar (muito), na proposta do James. Espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que você continue a lê-la. Beijuxx!

**Lilly: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Quanto a Lily sair logo com James... bom... não vou dizer nada. É melhor ficar caladinha... sorry pela demora do capitulo e por ter feito você ficar ansiosa... Beijuxx!

**taty moluka:** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Mas olha... nem tudo voltou ao normal... falei demais. Ok, deixando minhas citações impróprias de lado... espero que você continue lendo a fic e deixando reviews tá? Beijuxx!

**KiNe Evans:** Que bom que você gostou das fics! O James vai abusar um pouquinho sim... huahuahua... quanto a PENSAMENTOS E MUDANÇAS... deixei de atualizar não por falta de reviews, de jeito nenhum... fico feliz, dando pulinhos de alegria só em receber uma review... não foi por isso... é que não consegui mais escrever... não sei porque... mais prometo que assim que me bater uma onda de inspiração vou direto pro computador escrever o próximo capitulo tá? Beijuxx!

_É isso... FELIZ 2006 (atrasado) PRA TODO MUNDO! e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e que deixem reviews..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	3. Um Oponente

**----- Capitulo 3 -----**

_Um Oponente_

**A chuva** parecia ter dado uma trégua durante a noite. O tempo continuava frio, mas calmo. Raios de sol furavam as pesadas nuvens no horizonte. O salão Principal começava a encher-se de estudantes com expressões ainda sonolentas, e um pouco preguiçosas com a perspectiva de uma segunda-feira pela frente.

- Bom dia garotos.- Lílian e Lene observaram o 4 sentarem na mesa da grifinoria. Lily havia acordado mais cedo, a garota presumiu que James ainda estivesse dormindo, por isso foi até o dormitório feminino onde Marlene também já estava acordada.

- Bom dia Red.- Lily revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia Lily, Lene.- Remo sentou-se de frente para a ruiva e ao lado de Pettigrew, que já se servia de suco de abóbora e torradas.

James sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e murmurou um "você está melhor?" Lílian balançou a cabeça discretamente, o que fez James deduzir que fosse um sim.

Uma bonita coruja parda posou de frente para Lene e Sirius no momento em que iriam se beijar, a garota virou o rosto em direção a coruja o que fez Sirius cruzar os braços, e bufar em sinal de frustração. Marlene sorriu divertidamente e apanhou o jornal preso à perna da ave.

Abriu o Profeta e o folheou. Nada de novo.

- Nada. Nem uma noticiazinha no final da página. Parece que tiveram um súbito lapso de falta de memória e esqueceram tudo o que haviam escrito ontem!

- Sei que pode parecer egoísmo Lene, mas estávamos no meio de um processo muito importante e você parou para ver um pedaço de papel, sem nada de importante escrito.

Marlene o olhou com o sorriso irônico nos lábios:

- Processo importante? – Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele. – E qual seria esse processo tão importante Almofadinhas?

Sirius sorriu marotamente e beijou a namorada como resposta.

- Vocês dois. – Lílian os olhou meio apreensiva. – Não sei se notaram... mas bom, as fans do Sirius não estão gostando nada da repentina monogamia dele. – E indicou com a cabeça um grupo de Lufa-lufas que os olhavam com expressões vingativas.

- A Lily tem razão Almofadinhas. – Remo também olhava para as garotas. – Pelo visto Lene despertou uma certa fúria nas garotas.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Pouco me importo. Elas não podem fazer mal... – Mas via-se nos olhos da garota uma certa pontada de incerteza.

- Muito pelo contrário. – James falou em tom sério. – Algumas colam em vocês e não soltam mais. Tenho uma certa experiência no assunto.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- É sério. Se bem me lembro uma garota da sonserina chamada Jane Norrel tentou me lançar uma poção do amor no quinto ano, por meio de chocolates...

- E conseguiu? – Lílian perguntou.

- Por que? Ficou com ciúmes Evans? Pensou que iria me perder para sempre? – Lílian o olhou com uma expressão que dizia claramente "só em seus sonhos Potter", mas James decidiu continuar. – Não ela não conseguiu... é claro que não era doido de comer uma caixa de chocolates dada por ela. Não, sempre foi uma garota muito estranha... mas então, deixei a caixa no salão comunal, e na manhã seguinte ela estava vazia...

- ...o Rabicho comeu os chocolates...- Remo falou numa mistura de risos e pena.

- ... e como conseqüência passou a ir atrás da Norrel o tempo todo. Tentou até entrar na sala comunal dos verdinhos só para ver sua amada ... – Já Sirius fez uma encenação de Romeu abandonado, enquanto sorria abertamente.

- Depois de três dias levamos ele para a Ala Hospitalar. Só percebemos que algo estava errado quando ele deixou de comer pra ir atrás da garota... – James, Sirius, Remo, Lene, e por incrível que pareça, Lily riam da historia.

- Os chocolates eram realmente bons.- Pettigrew falou como se achasse aquele um ótimo motivo.

- Bom, então não vou me preocupar, afinal sei que, se elas mandarem poções do amor na forma de comida, não corro riscos. – Lene falou enquanto se recuperava do ataque de risos. – Temos o Pedro.

O café da manhã se passou com Sirius e James contando ao longo de 4 anos as ações de certas garotas desesperadas para sair com os dois. Mas Lily não estava muito ligada a essa conversa:

"_Essas garotas ainda vão dar problema..._

**Você e esse seu negativismo...**

_Não é negativismo. Ora, vamos... elas são loucas por eles, não vão deixar de ser por causa de um namoro._

**Se você acha... mas não acho que você esteja apreensiva por causa do namoro de Sirius e Marlene...**

_Há, não? E porque você acha que eu estaria apreensiva?_

**James.**

_Potter não tem nada haver com isso..._

**Vai dizer que você não ficou feliz quando ele perguntou se estava melhor?**

_...hum... n-não... não fiquei... tá ok, ... eu posso ter sentido uma pontinha de felicidade sim... mas e daí? Isso não quer dizer que..._

**Quer dizer sim.**

_Será que todo o meu corpo está conspirando contra mim?"_

Até que a ruiva se lembrou da algo:

- Hey, garotos...- entregou aos três ( James como M.C, já havia recebido), pergaminhos escritos. - Seus horários.

- Pelo visto, os dias descanso e descaso para com os estudos , ficaram para trás não é mesmo? – Lene olhou para a lista do namorado. – DTCA, Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia? Como você conseguiu tamanho milagre?

- O Aluado nos obrigou a estudar no quinto ano.- Sirius deu de ombros.- Mas não era necessário, afinal meu cérebro bem dotado não precisa de simples métodos como o estudo...

- Sei... bom, então é melhor o seu "cérebro bem dotado" ir se acostumando aos estudos não é mesmo? Isso se você quiser um emprego. – Lílian sorriu ironicamente. – Falando nisso, vocês estão pensando em se formar em quê?

- Estava pensando em me especializar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... talvez ser professor...- Havia uma certa melancolia na voz de Aluado.

- Pois acho que você seria um ótimo professor Remo. – Lílian piscou para ele. – Afinal você consegui fazer Potter e Sirius estudarem!

- Hey! - Almofadinhas e Pontas tinham falsas expressões de indignação estampadas em seus rostos.

- Nós sempre tiramos notas muito boas... excelentes na verdade. – James arrepiou os cabelos.

- O Aluado só nos pediu para fazermos companhia a ele, nessa árdua tarefa.

- E como somos amigos prestativos... ajudamos.

- Agora, voltando ao assunto: Almofadinhas e eu temos pensado seriamente em sermos Aurores. – James estufou o peito.

- Então faremos companhia a vocês...- Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Como é que é? – Almofadinhas a olhou, surpreso. – Você não pode ser Auror.

- E por que não? – Lene o olhou decidida. – Black, se você acha que vou deixar de fazer as coisas que tiver que fazer só porque sou sua namorada... você está completamente enganado.

- Além do mais **queremos **combater as artes das trevas. – James abriu a boca. – E não adianta vir com comentários machistas, Potter.

- E quem disse que da minha boca iriam sair comentários machistas Evans?

- Há não? Por acaso você não ria dizer algo parecido com _: vocês são garotas_?

- Bom, não vi nada de machista no que você acabou de dizer. – James cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Antes que vocês dois comecem com as costumeiras discussões, porque afinal não temos como fugir disso, eu gostaria de me pronunciar. – O rosto de Almofadinhas exibiu uma expressão séria. Ele se dirigiu a Marlene, a olhando nos olhos. – Lene, eu só fico preocupado com você. Só isso. Não é que eu não ache que o cargo de auror seja só para homens. Não sou igual ao Pontas e seus comentários machista. – Sirius sorriu marotamente para James.

- Muito obrigado Almofadinhas. – Pontas cruzou os braços.

Sirius deu um beijo na namorada, que não parecia muito convencida com a conversa do Maroto, mas preferiu deixar as discussões do dia para Lílian e James.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A manhã** transcorreu como uma manhã de primeiro dia de aula deve ser:

Alunos do primeiro ano, andavamexcitados com a novidade de estudar numa das escolas de magia mais importantes da Europa, e é claro que, conseqüentemente toda essa excitação acarretava em mais trabalho para os Monitores. Alguns não conseguiam achar o caminho da sala de aula. Outros foram perseguidos por Pirraça_, o poltergeist_, que lhes jogava bexigas d'água na cabeça, ainda havia aqueles que não se lembravam do caminho para a sua respectiva sala comunal e acabavam entrando em alguma passagem secreta por engano.

Mas na opinião de Lílian os que davam mais trabalho com toda a certeza eram os sonserinos. A ruiva duvidava ter visto alguma vez alunos tão mal-educados e pretensiosos. Achavam-se superiores aos outros, que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa sem a ajuda de ninguém. Principalmente os mais novos.

Assim que saíram da aula de herbologia, encontraram um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos bem pretos, com ar de quem se acha superior aos outros, tentando azarar uma garotinha da Corvinal, baixinha, de cabelos bem pretos e com ar receoso.

- Hey, garoto. – James assumiu uma expressão séria. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Nada que te interesse. – Ele mostrou a língua para o Maroto. Mas abaixou a varinha que estava apontada para a menina.

James o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Vejo que você não me conhece verdinho... não é mesmo Almofadinhas? – Ele dirigiu seu olhar para Sirius, que sorria marotamente. Lílian, Marlene e Remo observavam a cena.

- Há é. Com certeza Pontas. – Sirius olhou sério para o garoto. – Sabe, se eu fosse você não responderia desse jeito ao Potter.

- E por que eu não deveria responder ao seu amiguinho idiota? – Falava como um menino mimado, mas sua voz parecia ter enfraquecido. – Não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém muito menos a ele.

- Porquê? – Sirius olhou de um James sério e com ar autoritário, para o garoto mal-educado. Chegou mais perto. – Bom, digamos que... é melhor você ter certeza de que trancou a porta do dormitório essa noite. Amanhã iremos ver se você não deveria ter dado satisfações a ele.

O garoto olhou para os dois. Meio assustado, meio nervoso.

Na verdade a cena era bastante engraçada. James ainda tinha um ar maroto, mas estava sério e olhava o garoto fixamente. Sirius parecia prestes a cair na risada, e se segurava ao máximo. Marlene e Lílian tinham sorrisos no canto de seus lábios. A garotinha da Lufa-lufa, que antes tinha uma expressão da raiva para com o garoto, agora sorria marotamente da situação.

Aparentemente o medo venceu o garoto, que saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

James arrepiou os cabelos e voltou a ter a expressão marota de sempre. Almofadinhas como previsto caiu na gargalhada. Já Lílian e Marlene foram ver a menina.

- Você está bem? – Lílian dirigiu-se a garota com a voz doce.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não dê bola pros verdinhos... –Lene se aproximou. – São uma bando de mau amados.

- E pode ter certeza, que depois dessa ele não vai mais te importunar. – Lily piscou para a garota. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Meu nome é Emma Pole. Não vi aquele garoto. Ele saiu de trás daquela arvore – Ela apontou para o pinheiro a mais ou menos dois metros de distancia deles.- E do nada disse que eu era sangue-ruim. Eu sei o que significa... – Ela olhou para o chão.

Lily levantou o queixo da garotinha e sorriu. Um sorriso reconfortante.

- Não ligue para o que eles falam, Emma. Também sou nascida de pais não mágicos. Não importa o que eles digam, o que importa é o que está aqui dentro. – Ela apontou para o coração da garotinha. – Bom, agora você tem que ir para a aula não?

- Tenho aula de Herbologia. Minhas amigas foram na frente, porque esqueci meu material na sala comunal... será que você poderia me dizer onde...

- É só seguir em frente e dobrar a esquerda. Na sua frente vai aparecer um carvalho, diga a ele a senha da sua sala comunal e entre no tronco, o final do corredor vai dar em frente a estufa em que será a sua aula.- James arrepiou os cabelos. Lílian dirigiu a ele um olhar de reprovação.

A menina agradeceu mais uma vez e se dirigiu a passos rápidos ao carvalho.

Os quatro voltaram a andar em direção ao castelo.

- Você não disse o caminho certo a ela.

- Disse sim. Ela vai chegar muito mais rápido desse jeito. Ora vamos, Lily... só porque mostrei uma passagem secreta a ela... não se preocupe, isso não quer dizer que ela vá virar uma de nós.

- Ah, é. Com certeza. Isso exige anos e anos de pratica Red. Na verdade, nós já nascemos com um certo dom sabe?

- Dom? Muito engraçado Sirius. Alem do mais vocês agiram do modo errado. Em vez de repreenderem o garoto assustaram ele.

- Dá no mesmo. Agora ele vai ficar com medo de atacar qualquer um, porque vai ter medo do Pontas aqui.

- Falando nisso, que garoto mal educado... nós não éramos assim na idade dele. – Marlene falou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encontraram Remo na sala comunal, pois como ele estava mais propenso a se especializar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não precisaria fazer o curso de Herbologia esse ano.

- Sorte sua Aluado. – Sirius se jogou em uma confortável poltrona. – Tivemos que lidar com raízes do tamanho de uma vassoura que se contorciam feito loucas.

Remo imaginou a cena. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Hey, cadê o Rabicho? – James olhou em volta, como se procurasse ver um rato cinza no tapete vermelho do aposento.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Ele não tem aula agora. Só cursa três matérias... deve estar mais uma vez na cozinha. – Remo fechou o livro.

- Temos dois turnos de poções hoje á tarde. – Lene falou, meio entediada.

- Cara, duas horas com Slughorn... é pra morrer de tédio. – Almofadinhas passou a mão pelos cabelos, conseqüentemente algumas garotas do sexto ano olharam para ele. Lene percebeu.

- Não acho que ele seja tedioso. Um pouquinho chato... ou melhor um grude, na minha opinião. Mas não tedioso. – Lílian falou sarcasticamente, enquanto se acomodava no sofá.

- Que é isso Evans? Afinal ele te acha uma de suas melhores alunas... – James imitou o professor.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. – Lily falou séria. – No começo até que foi legal, afinal ele me ajudava a pesquisar livros na biblioteca, me dava dicas... mas agora, tenho que participar do tal clube que fundou, com as pessoas mais arrogantes que conheço... a exceção do David.

Lílian continuou falando e logo depois os outros três estava numa conversa entretida sobre os métodos didáticos do professor. Com algumas imitações surpreendentemente bem feitas de Almofadinhas.

Mas James havia parado de ouvir no momento em que Lílian havia mencionado David Coop.

Como ela poderia achar ele legal?

Aquele idiota tinha que aparecer no vagão... mas a Evans não poderia estar gostando dele... não, de jeito nenhum... ele era só um idiota que a chamou para sair... só isso... não havia porque ficar com ciúmes...

**ciúmes? **quem disse que ele estava com ciúmes? Ele não estava com ciúmes por causa de um trasgo, idiota, que acha que vai conquistar a **sua** Lily... não... mas, se ele tentasse algo... há, ele iria ver...

" _Porque, Meu Merlin, Coop tinha meterque aquele nariz de trasgo logo agora?"_

_N/A: Não demorei tanto dessa vez... acho. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo... porque, não sei o motivo, mas me deu muito trabalho para escrevê-lo... ah! pode ser que a Emma venha a aparecer mais uma vez..._

_Agradecimentos (o pessoal que é cadastrado no f.f eu mando por e-mail):_

**Laura: **A Lily com toda a certeza vai ter que agüentar o James, não tem jeito... se bem que eu não diria agüentar né? Até porque quem não queria ter um Maroto exclusivo? huahuahua... que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Lê esse e me diz se ficou bom tá? Beijuxx!

**brockthuela: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que você leia esse capitulo também. Beijuxxx!

**Bia Black:** Li a fic de vocês achei ótima! E que bom que você deixou uma review na outra historia detalhe: paty adora reviews, lê esse capitulo e me diz se ficou bom ta? Beijuxx!

_É isso... please apertem no botãozinho aí embaixo e deixem REVIEWS!_


	4. Aquele da Verdade

_---- Capitulo 4 ----_

**Aquele da Verdade**

Três dias se passaram, e Os Marotos, Lílian e Marlene, começaram a sentir o peso das tarefas passadas pelos professores. Lily, mal começado o ano, já estava enfiada na biblioteca, pesquisando e fazendo logo os trabalhos. Lene era arrastada pela ruiva, bufava um pouco, cruzava os braços, ficava emburrada, mas no final da noite agradecia a Lily pela ajuda.

Remo também se juntou a Lílian nas tarefas, o que a ruiva gostou muito, pois ele sempre foi uma boa companhia para se estudar (Lene ao contrario, de vez em quando caia no tédio, ficava sonhando acordada, falando besteira... na verdade ela estava muito parecida com o Sirius, quando inventava de fazer palhaçadas... ou o Sirius estava parecido com ela? Difícil saber), mas não se pode dizer o mesmo de James e Sirius. Bom, não que eles não fizessem as tarefas, mas também não ficavam na biblioteca o tempo todo. Na verdade só quem ficava era Lílian.

Mas voltando aos Marotos...

Logo na noite do primeiro dia de aula os três (Pettigrew ainda não havia aparecido),encontraram ninguém mais ninguém menos que o _Ranhoso_. E sozinho. Um pontinho no Mapa do Maroto, prestes a aparecer pela outra ponta do corredor.

Bom, no começo, tentaram ouvir Aluado, que insistia que Pontas agora era monitor, e por isso deveria mostrar bom exemplo. E que isso valia o mesmo para Almofadinhas.

" _Oras, mas eu não escolhi ser o melhor amigo de um M.C, Aluado."_

" _Mas isso vale para você também Almofadinhas."_

" _Não, não vale. Só porque o Pontas ficou responsável agora não quer dizer que eu deva ficar feito ele." – _Sirius falou, meio emburrado

" _O Aluado tem razão Almofadinhas..."_ – James falou, sério. Almofadinhas o olhou estático.

Entretanto as razões de Remo foram logo esquecidas, porque, assim que Severus Snape cruzou o corredor e deu de cara com eles... bom vamos dizer que as consciências de James e Sirius não exercem quase nenhum poder sobre eles. Principalmente quando estão de frente para um Sonserino. Particularmente quando esse soserino é Severus Snape.

"_Andando pelos corredores sozinho e a essa hora da noite, Ranhoso?" _– Sirius sorriu divertidamente. Remo balançou a cabeça, desapontado.

" _Não Black. Estou com um batalhão a minha frete não está vendo?" _– Snape sorriu também, mas seu sorriso era diferente do de Almofadinhas.

" _Ele está tentando ser engraçadinho conosco Almofadinhas..." –_ James arrepiou os cabelos.

" _Você está enganado Potter."_ – O garoto falou, ainda com um sorriso de deboche no rosto oleoso.

" _Ah, estou?"_ – James cruzou os braços.

" _Se eu quisesse provocar risos, a primeira coisa que faria seria uma imitação da Evans lhe dando um fora."-_ Snape agora sorria debochadamente. Sirius ficou calado, visto que o assunto era delicado demais.

James o olhou. Seu olhar era sério, mas o sorriso maroto continuava estampado no rosto. Como se não quisesse mostrar a Snape o quanto aquela frase o abatera. Achou a varinha no bolso do casaco. Segurou-a firmemente.

" _A sangue-ruim te odeia Potter. E você ainda fica babando nela. Patetic..."-_Snape foi jogado contra a parede de pedra. James o acertara com um feitiço. Ele se levantou, ofegando.

" _Nunca. Eu disse nunca, Snape. Nunca mais chame a Evans_** _disso_**." – James empurrou o garoto, e ele caiu de novo no chão.

Depois disso, Almofadinhas ainda transformou a cor do cabelo do garoto. Mudou pra verde musgo.

" _Vamos ver quem vai rir agora Ranhoso."_ – Almofadinhas sorriu junto com James e Remo.

" _Você ainda me paga Black. E você também Potter." _– Ele se levantou, meio tremulo, mas com a voz segura.

" _Estou morrendo de medo, Snape." _– Sirius falou ironicamente.-_ " Há, sim. Diga ao Régulos que mandei um "oi"._

"_E ah propósito: Essa cor ficou ótima em você." _– James arrepiou os cabelos e sorriu novamente.

Snape já estava no final do corredor, quando Remo falou:

" _Vai ficar ótima com seu uniforme!"_ – Almofadinhas bateu amigavelmente no ombro do amigo. – "_ Não sou mais monitor não é mesmo? Tenho que aproveitar..."_

" _Almofadinhas, eu perdi algo ou você realmente mandou um oi pro seu querido irmãozinho?"_ – James olhou preocupado para o garoto, enquanto seguiam na direção contrária a de Snape. – _"Sirius você está doente, ou sob o efeito algum feitiço quem sabe?"_

" _Vi no mapa. Snape estava conversando com ele."_ – Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

" _Snape, conversando com seu irmão..."_

" _Aluado não precisa me lembrar desse fardo horrível..."_

" _... ah, Sirius deixa eu terminar... o que será que ele queria? Porque, poderiam conversar na sala comunal..."_

" _Régulos deve ser gay."– _Almofadinhas e Pontas se entreolharam. "_ Ele... –_ Sirius começou a ter acessos de risos. –" _Ele... deveria... ele deveria estar passando uma cantada no Seboso."_ - Depois disso Sirius não se segurou e caiu na risada.

Pontas e Almofadinhas ficaram formulando o porque de Snape e Black estarem se encontrando pelos corredores a noite, cada idéia mais viajada que a outra, tempo em que os três riram muito até chegar a sala comunal, econseqüentemente não se falou mais na frase de Snape.

Acharam que Pontas havia esquecido, por isso Aluado e Almofadinhas preferiram deixar quieto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas James, começou a ficar quieto demais, principalmente com Lílian. Não a chamou pra sair nesse intervalo de três dias, e poucas vezes lhe dirigiu a palavra.

A ruiva havia notado, mas não falou nada. Bom, pelo menos não até a aula de Poções no mesmo dia.

- Lily, - Lene sussurrou, em meio a fumaça que saia do seu caldeirão, enquanto Slughorn ditava as qualidades da perfeita poção do esquecimento que Malfoy havia feito. – Você notou que o James está calado demais? – Acrescentou um pouco de raiz de escrofulária à poção.

Lílian balançou a cabeça. Ela havia notado que o garoto estava calado desde que eles saíram da sala comunal.

- Droga. Minha poção está com uma cor muito parecida com sangue. – Lene bufou. – Como você conseguiu que a sua ficasse roxa? Acho que mexi na posição contrária...

- O que será que deu nele? – Lílian em direção a ele.

- ... ou então não aumentei o fogo no tempo certo... é deve ter sido isso. – Marlene se sentou na cadeira. – Bom agora não tem mais jeito. Lílian dá próxima vez você vai ter que me ajudar...

Mas Lily não estava muito atenta a amiga.

- Lílian Evans você está me ouvindo? Lily?

- Hã? – A ruiva dirigiu seus olhos verdes a amiga.

- Oras, vá perguntar a ele. – Lene falou com muita naturalidade.

- Quê?

- Você esta preocupada com ele.

- Não, não estou.

- Então, o que foi que eu disse a 1 segundo atrás? – Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Bom... há quer saber? Não sei. Não sei o que você disse a 1 segundo atrás, porque não posso ficar prestando atenção a tudo o que você fala Lene... – Lily sussurrou rapidamente. Depois, ao ver a expressão de desapontamento da amiga, se arrependeu com que tinha acabado de dizer. – Desculpa tá? Você tem razão.

As duas ficaram caladas o restante da aula. Ocupadas em limpar e guardar todos os materiais. Quando estavam saindo, o Professor chamou a ruiva:

- Senhorita Evans, será que a senhorita se importaria de ficar mais uns minutinhos?

- Não professor... claro que não... – Lílian percebeu que na sala só se encontravam ela, Lúcio Malfoy e David Coop. Marlene estava encostada na porta, com um olhar indagador. Lily piscou para ela, e se dirigiu a mesa do professor.

Slughorn sorria de uma forma besta, como se estivesse de frente para crianças de cinco anos de idade à espera de um presente.

- Queria comunicar que teremos uma reuniãozinha hoje à noite. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez. - E gostaria muito que vocês fossem.

Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, mas Lily não estava com a mínima vontade de ir a mais uma chata e monótona reunião.

- Bom... professor... eu não sei se vou poder ir porque...

- Não, não, não... senhorita Evans. Ano passado a senhorita não foi a nossa ultima reunião... espero que a senhorita não me desaponte faltando a essa também...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que ele queria? – Lene perguntava a Lílian enquanto a ruiva completava uns relatórios de monitoria que tinha de entregar a McGonagall.

Elas estava sentadas no jardim. Como o tempo havia dado uma trégua e não teriam aulas esta tarde, Lene convenceu a ruiva a espairecer um pouco.

- Apenas falar que hoje de noite tem reunião. – A ruiva falou, enquanto escrevia no pergaminho.

- E você vai?

- Não sei. – Desviou os olhos do pergaminho em direção a Lene. – Não estou com vontade nenhuma de ir.

- Lily, você esta bem?

- Estou. Por que não estaria?

- Isso só você pode saber. – Lene falou séria. – Estou filosofando demais não é? – Depois sorriu.

Contar ou não contar a Marlene? Ela mesma nem sabia o que estava sentindo. Como é que poderia contar algo que nem sabia o que era?

" _Não vou contar._

**Vai sim.**

_Oras, você não manda em mim._

**Mas algum poder com certeza eu exerço.**

_Não vou contar. Nem sei o que estou sentindo._

**E qual é o problema em contar? Ela é sua melhor amiga, esqueceu?**

_Não, é claro que não esqueci. Mas... ah quer saber? Eu não estou sentindo nada. Isso é só VOCÊ confundindo os meus sentidos._

**Não adianta fugir. Você tem que contar a ela. Afinal eu preciso de mais alguém pra me apoiar.**

_Como é que você sabe que ela via ficar do seu lado?... Mais o que é isso agora? Estou duelando com minha própria consciência?_

**É né. Pra você vê aonde chegou...**

_Você está insinuando que estou com problemas?_

**Não. De jeito nenhum.**

_Ótimo. Quer insinuar... insinue. Mas se EU estou com problemas VOCÊ também está._

**Para de enrolar e conta logo a ela.**

_Não acredito que vou fazer isso..."_

- Lily, eu vou repetir a pergunta: Você tem **certeza** de que está **bem**?

- Lene... olha eu... eu preciso te falar uma coisa... mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém o.k?

Marlene a olhou desconfiada.

- O.k.

- Bom, eu... eu... é que... bem... hum... olha... acho... não eu não acho... não...

- Lily, quer completar a frase por favor?

- Eu posso... acho... eu posso estar gostando do Potter. Pronto falei.

Lílian esperava qualquer coisa. Surpresa, olhar maroto, estarrecimento e derivados. A única coisa que ela não esperava era que Marlene começasse a gargalhar.

_N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo! Adorei escrever esse capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também. A Lily vai começar a sofrer um pouquinho... O James, está começando a perder as esperanças quanto a ruiva... ou apenas vai adotar outra tática. Falei demais. Chega._

_A partir da próxima semana talvez eu atrase mais um pouquinho (como se já não atrasasse né?) pra escrever e postar os capítulos, porque as aulas vão começar. Já. Como as férias passaram rápido... 2º ANO. Tô amadurecendo né? Ou não... bom deixando as minhas divagações de lado queria agradecer a todas as Reviews..._

_THANKS!_

_Se não fosse por vocês essa fic não teria andado (acreditem)..._

**Laura:** adoro a consciência da Lily, também. Principalmente quando elas ficam discutindo. É ótimo de escrever... que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Espero que goste desse também!

Beijuxx!

**Bia Black:** Demoro pra atualizar mesmo... sorry. Mas é que minhas inspirações vem a intervalos inconstantes. Não vou fazer a Lily beijar o Coop (acho)... não posso falar demais né? Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijuxx!

_O pessoal cadastrado no f.f eu mando por e-mail tá? _

_Se você gostaram do capitulo, please apertem o botãozinho aí embaixo... _

_Se não gostaram apertem do mesmo jeito e deixem uma review para uma autora carente ok? _

_É isso... vejo você na próxima atualização... _

_Beijuxx! _

_Paty Evans_


	5. Algo está acontecendo

_---- Capitulo 5 ----_

**Algo está acontecendo...**

Lílian olhou para a amiga. Como é que ela pode rir desse jeito?

A ruiva cruzou os braços e olhou de uma forma emburrada para Lene, que tinha lágrimas a brotarem em seus olhos.

- Lene, não tem graça! – Lílian olhava de uma forma emburrada para a amiga. – Tá vendo! Sabia que não deveria ter contado pra você! Afinal não é nada, nem eu mesma sei o que estou sentindo... como... MARLENE PARA DE RIR!

Lene continuou sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse o acontecimento mais natural do mundo.

- Olha... – Outro acesso de riso. Outra expressão emburrada de Lily. – Tá bom... eu não vou mais sorrir...

- Rir, você quer dizer. Gargalhar da desgraça dos outros. Nunca imaginei que você achasse...

- O quê? A situação engraçada? Mais é claro que acho.

- E você ainda tem a coragem de admitir! – Lily não tinha mais a expressão emburrada estampada no rosto, mas falou ironicamente.

- Ora, e não é? James passou 4 anos inteiros te chamando pra sair, e quando ele finalmente parece que se deu por vencido, você admite que está apaixonada por ele. Isso é clássico!

- Quem disse que estou apaixonada! Eu... eu não disse que estou apaixonada por ele... e não tem nada de clássico nisso. Pode ter algo apavorante, catastrófico... mas clássico... não.

- Ah, não? Você não falou que estava apaixonada?

- Não! Falei que posso estar sentindo **algo** por ele... eu **não **estou apaixonada... não. É totalmente diferente...

- Você está repetindo isso para mim, ou para você mesma Lily? – Lene sorriu marotamente.

- Não me venha com psicologia... não me venha com aquela conversinha de que acabei me apaixonando pelo garoto que mais odiava...

- ... mas...

- Não venha me dizer que Potter me conquistou, ou coisa parecida... porque decididamente isso não..., isso não está certo. Olha, eu jurei pra mim mesma... jurei que não iria me apaixonar por ele...

Lílian foi diminuindo a voz.

- Vai me deixar falar agora? – A ruiva se encostou na arvore.Suspirou, vencida. – O.K. Primeiro: eu não preciso dizer isso. E sabe por que? Porque não vai adiantar de nada. Por que você é orgulhosa demais para aceitar isso vindo de outra pessoa. Mesmo que essa pessoa seja sua melhor amiga.

- EU... bom, você tem razão.

- Segundo: Eu não preciso dizer. Lily, se você não percebeu, quem tem que se dar conta disso é você, e não eu. Alem do mais você já falou por mim. Agora só precisa absorver as palavras que disse. – Lene também se encostou na arvore. – Como estou filosofando hoje... pena que esses conselhos não valem para mim.

Lílian notou um certo desapontamento na voz dela.

- O que foi que houve?

- Não estou falando com o Sirius...

- Mas... porque?

- Ele é muito imaturo. Parece uma criança. – Lene falou cansada.- As vezes uma criança mimada demais. Tenho a impressão de que ele me compara com as garotas que saiu. Só que eu não sou patricinha, atrevida, não ficou me mostrando pros outros, eu sou eu mesma, e não vou mudar por causa dele!

- Lene, não tô entendendo nada...

- Bom... – Lene suspirou.- As cartas.

- Que cartas?

- As cartas que as admiradoras dos marotos deram pra me mandar agora.

- Elas chegaram ao ponto de te mandar cartas? – Lílian perguntou, surpresa. Lene apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Como...

- Parece que Sirius é de utilidade publica né? – Lene tentou transparecer que aquilo era besteira. Bom, ela tentou. – Eu juro por Merlin... se aparecer mais algum feitiço instantâneo dentro de algum envelope... eu não respondo por mim...

- Feitiços!

- É feitiços. Já me mandaram pús de todos os tipos de plantas, e pelo que parece inovaram para feitiços... agora estou esperando elas me atacarem em bandos. Melhor eu ficar longe daquele corredor do sexto andar... – Lene falou, pensativa. Depois sorriu ironicamente. – Quem diria que eu estaria passando por isso por causa de um garoto? Logo eu?

- Você precisa falar tomar uma atitude quanto a isso...

- Já tomei. Não falo com ele enquanto não resolver esse assunto. – Lene parecia uma criança de 10 anos, prestes a traçar um plano muito meticuloso para se pegar o pote de biscoito da prateleira mais alta. – Não falo com ele até resolver o problema que criou.

Lílian sorriu, divertida.

- Depois você diz que quem ri da desgraça alheia sou eu, não é Senhorita Evans?

- Desculpa Lene. Mas que é engraçado... ah, isso é. E pelo que paresse o Sirius não é o unica criança nesse relação.

Marlene mostrou a lingua para a ruiva e depois sorriu marotamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto da tarde se passou com uma rapidez surpreendente, para desapontamento de Lílian. Ela não queria ir a essa maldita reunião, não queria ter que ver as mesmas pessoas mesquinhas de sempre. Por mais que quisesse negar, ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo com o Potter.

Ele não falara com ela o resto do dia. De vez em quando encontrava os olhos dele e seu coração batia mais forte.

Por que não deixar esse orgulho bobo de lado?

Por que não sair com ele?

"_Não. Eu não posso..."_

Quando ele a olhava nos olhos era como se o mundo em volta desaparecesse e só restassem os dois. Seu coração acelerava, sentia suas bochechas esquentarem (_malditas bochechas!)_, e um frio percorrer sua espinha.

Parecia que repentinamente tudo o que ela mais odiava nele tinha se tornado atraente... **Atraente? **Bom, Potter sempre fora muito bonito... olhos castanho-esverdiados, cabelos pretos, branquinho, com um corpo magro, mas muito bem feito por causa do quadribol...

Mas não era só isso... James Potter virara de cabeça pra baixo os sentimentos da ruiva. Ela agora não conseguia deixar de sentir calafrios toda vez que ele olhava para ela.

Quando arrepiava os cabelos achava-o ainda mais atraente...

Sem falar que agora, quando as garotas se aproximavam dele ela sentia um repentino desejo assassino fluir pelo seu corpo...

Mas com toda certeza o que lhe deixava paralisada toda vez que o olhava, eram os seus olhos... Potter parecia ver o que acontecia dentro dela com aquele par de olhos castanhos esverdiados... ele conseguia hipnotizá-la só com o olhar...

" _Como isso foi acontecer Meu Merlin? Como?_

**Bom, você acha que foram nas férias. Já eu tenho outra opinião formulada.**

_Ah, é? E qual seria essa tão importante opinião?_

**Acho... não. Tenho certeza de que você sempre gostou dele...**

_COMO É QUE É?_ Essa foi a opinião mais ridícula, idiota e sem noção que já ouvi. Opiniões são formuladas a partir de fatos não?

**Com certeza...**

_Então como você pode dizer que sempre gostei do Potter?_

**Ora, é um fato. Você sempre gostou do Potter.**

_N-não! Eu nunca gostei do Potter..._

**Tá gostando agora...**

_Você só faz aumentar a confusão que se instalou em mim._

**Não fui eu quem ficou fazendo suplicas à Merlin...**

_Agora vai por defeito nas minhas suplicas! Quer saber, você falou bem. Eu pedi ajuda a MERLIN e não a VOCÊ!"_

Mas o que é isso agora? Ela estava na reunião de Slughorn, e estava pensando no Potter? E discutindo com sua consciência!

" _Devo ter enlouquecido de vez._

**Vai dizer que não gostou, de pensar nele um pouquinho?**

_Não, não gostei._

**Você precisa falar com ele.**

_Sei disso."_

**- **Senhorita Evans! Que bom que a senhorita pode vir... – Slughorn parecia extremamente feliz.

- Ah, bom... sabe professor... não... não vou poder... – Lílian tentava se comunicar com ele, mas a cada instante o professor a apresentava a alguém. Logo a ruiva conhecia mais da metade do salão involuntariamente.

Depois de um certo tempo, falando sobre as qualidades em se ter um cargo excepcional no ministério da Magia, e em como ele poderia ajudá-la a consegui-lo, o professor encontrou outro alvo em meio as pessoas. Uma garota da Corvinal um ano mais nova que Lílian, de cabelos castanho-claros, bem lisos, até os ombros, e olhos azuis. A ruiva já tinha falado com a garota algumas vezes. Seu nome era Rachel Strange. Lílian sentiu uma certa pena, ao ver o professor ir todo excitado em direção a garota, que, pela expressão em seu rosto, também estava louca para sair dali.

- Olá Evans... – Malfoy havia aparecido do nada, fazendo a ruiva ter um sobressalto, mas que foi logo posto de lado por um olhar penetrante ao sonserino.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Será que não podemos conversar, Lílian? – O garoto tinha um ar de superioridade muito irritante.

- É Evans. E não estou com vontade nenhuma de gastar **meu** tempo com você. – Lílian falou, séria.

- É melhor você gastar enquanto tem chance. Não vamos nos esquecer do que passou não é mesmo?

A ruiva olhou diretamente nos olhos frios do garoto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy?

- Ora, você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer Lílian. Mas se você não quiser conversar agora... bom é uma escolha sua. Entretanto, lembre-se que tenho os meus meios de fazer você falar...

- Malfoy não me venha com ameaças. Você deveria saber que elas não funcionam comigo. – Lílian sussurrou séria, para o garoto.

- E quem disse que isso é uma ameaça Evans? Entenda do jeito que quiser...

Ele deu as costas e saiu andando.

" _Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com isso?_

**Não sei.**

_Quem ele pensa que é para me fazer ameaças?_

**Um sonserino idiota.**

_Não... alguma coisa está acontecendo... ele nunca fala comigo... sou uma sangue-ruim lembra? Mas por que... por que esse interesse na minha vida agora?_

**Não sei.**

_Você não sabe de nada não é? De que adianta ter uma consciência, se ela não move um dedo pra me ajudar?_

**Deixa de reclamar vai... olha vai ver isso é só sua imaginação... vai ver Malfoy ficou chateado porque você foi nomeada M.C... ou talvez aquele acontecimento no trem tenha realmente mexido com ele...**

_Não... não é isso..._

**E o que mais poderia ser? Ele é só um sonserino idiota...**

_Ele não é idiota. Ele é mesquinho, preconceituoso, irritante, covarde, obtuso... mas não é idiota. Não... ele está armando alguma coisa..." _

- Lílian! – Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos.

Um garoto de cabelos loiro-escuro lisos e olhos esverdeados vinha em sua direção.

- Ah, oi David... – Lílian falou, meio chateada. Não queria encontrar ninguém. Só voltar para o salão comunal. De onde nunca deveria ter saído essa noite.

- Eu... bom,... eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair daqui sabe?

Lílian olhou em direção ao professor. Ele parecia bastante entretido com um garoto da Sonserina que a ruiva reconheceu como sendo o irmão de Sirius. Régulos Black.

- OK. – Afinal era melhor do que ficar ali. Conseguiria uma desculpa qualquer e iria para a sala comunal...

Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

Minutos depois a ruiva se deu conta de que estavam indo em direção ao jardim. Sem conseguir falar muito (David parecia ter uma grande necessidade de falar sobre si mesmo. Necessidade essa, que Lílian nem desconfiava que existia), ela o seguiu até o jardim, pedindo a Merlin que ele parasse de falar.

Sentaram-se de frente para o lago, mas não muito longe do campo da quadribol.

No começo a ruiva ainda ouviu algumas passagens sobre a vida do garoto, em como a família dele era bem vinda no Ministério, nos altos cargos que seu pai e tios ocupavam, mas depois de um certo tempo percebeu que sua mente estava longe, distante do jardim...

Queria falar com Potter. Precisava falar com ele. Não sabia o porque dessa urgência... mas algo lhe dizia que ficar ali, ouvindo um garoto que não tinha nada haver com ela, falando sobre a nobreza da sua família e outras tantas baboseiras, era só perda de tempo. Um tempo que ela sentia ser extremamente importante.

O que a ruiva não percebeu, era que James estava mais perto do que ela imaginava...

**CONTINUA...**

_N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo!_ _Estou começando a regularizar as minhas atualizações não?_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo!_

_Lene se cansou das garotas... agora Almofadinhas vai ter que se virar..._

_Quanto a Lílian... bom não posso dizer muita coisa... não... melhor ficar calada..._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Dessa vez vou respondê-las aqui mesmo, porque meu PC tá estressado hoje... acho melhor não arriscar a boa vontade dele...:_

**Eowin Symbelmine:** A Lily admitiu que gosta do James, do modo dela, mas admitiu, agora isso é só o começo...ops... falei demais... esquece o que eu disse o.k? O James tá meio chateado... não tiro a razão dele... ele não apareceu muito nesse capitulo, mas te dou a certeza de que no próximo ele vai aparecer. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Adoro suas reviews Eowin... sério... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Beijuxx!

**Nanda Evans: **Nanda, (posso te chamar de Nanda né?), que bom que você está gostando da fic! Quanto as atualizações... tô tentando entrar em um horário fixo... não sei se vou conseguir postar toda a semana, mas vou fazer o máximo para que isso aconteça. Ah, que bom que você está pensando em escrever uma fic! Olha, qualquer coisa pode contar comigo viu? Só não sei se vai adiantar muita coisa... huahuahua. Beijuxx!

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **A Lily é muito cabeça dura mesmo... teimosa que só o James pra agüentar essa gênio... huahuahua... o James é muito perfeito mesmo... ah, mas a Lily vai sentir na pele o que é perder o garoto mais perfeito da face da terra (exagerada né?)... pode acreditar.E olha que milagre: nem demorei pra atualizar dessa vez né? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo... beijuxx!

**Bruna Martins: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Olha, dessa vez nem demorei tanto assim né? Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijuxx!

**gaby-fdj-black:** gaby, eu também adoro escrever as partes em que a consciência da Lily entra em crise... que bom que você gostou! Não demorei desse vez né? Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijuxx!

**Laura:** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Olha a Lily descobriu... mas isso é só o começo... espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijuxx!

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** A Lene foi meio insensível mesmo... mas fazer o que né? As guerras internas da Lily são engraçadas mesmo... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também... Beijuxx!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Olha, a Lily não é tão má, ela só tem medo de ser igual as outras em relação a James... mas que ela vai sofrer um pouquinho... ah isso ela vai... na verdade os dois vão... falei demais... espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo... Beijuxx!

**Bia Black:** A Lily realmente desceu do banquinho... mas digamos que ela ainda vai tropeçar um pouquinho... eu e minhas metáforas... huahuahua... e o Epílogo que se transformou em um Prólogo num passe de mágica... hein dona Bia? Já deixei minha review lá... Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo... Beijuxx!

**MahBrazil:** Mah, que bom que você gostou dos capítulos! Senti tua falta viu? É, a Lily finalmente assumiu a coisa mais obvia do mundo! Adoro escrever as partes da consciência da ruivinha... espero que elas tenham chegado as suas expectativas... espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijuxx!

_É isso... please apertem no botãozinho aí embaixo e digam se gostaram ou não... please..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans._


	6. Desencontros

----- _Capitulo 6 -----_

**Desencontros**

Algumas horas antes de Lílian sair da reunião tendo o ledo engano de que voltaria para a sala comunal, Pontas e Almofadinhas olhavam emburrados para o nada.

O primeiro estava esparramado no sofá da sala comunal e fitava o teto.

Já o segundo, estava sentado no parapeito da janela, com a cabeça encostada no vidro gelado.

Sirius não entendia o porque de Marlene não estar falando com ele.

Afinal, o que foi que ele fez de errado?

Será que falou algo que não deveria? Por que esse silencio?

Ora, ele não estava acostumado a namorar... a verdade é que nunca namorara... como é que **ela** quer que ele decodifique o que ela está pensando, se ela não fala o que esta pensando?

Mas Marlene McKinnon nunca foi igual as outras garotas. Ela nunca se preocupou com dietas (_como se ela precisasse...)_, ou com roupas, nem nunca agiu igual as garotas com que ele e Pontas saiam.

Na verdade ela e Lílian foram as únicas que realmente chamaram a atenção dos dois...

Agora Marlene insistia em não falar com ele.

Mas como ele poderia saber o que diabos estava acontecendo se ela não dizia?

"_Garotas são as criaturas mais estranhas da face da terra... se tentando ser um bom namorado ela deixa de falar comigo, imagina se eu fizer alguma burrada?_

_Eu fiz alguma burrada?_

_Não que me lembre... será que foi algo nas férias?_

_Será que me esqueci de algo?_

_1 MÊS DE NAMORO!_

_Esperaí... não. Ainda não fez nem quinze dias que estamos juntos..._

_As garotas comemoram 15 dias de namoro?_

_Não... acho que não..._

_Tá vendo no que ela te transformou Almofadinhas?_

_No estereotipo de namorado preocupado!_

_Bom, com ela eu com certeza me preocupo..." _

Falando nisso: onde será que ela se meteu?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, James olhava distraidamente para o teto.

Mas o que foi que deu nele?

Ele, James Potter, Maroto, desejado por mais da metade da população feminina da escola, causador de caos (na opinião de Lílian e dos professores), estava deitado no sofá da sala comunal sozinho?

" _A Evans te odeia Potter."_

Por que essa maldita frase não lhe saia da cabeça? Por que ela fizera tamanho efeito nele? Por que o fizera notar que a Evans lhe parecia um sonho impossível de se alcançar?

" **Maldito Ranhoso." **James arrepiou os cabelos.

Lílian não gostava dele. Isso era um fato. Tentar seguir adiante com esse plano só iria desgastá-lo ainda mais. Ele a amava, mas de que adiantava se ela não gostava dele?

Amava aquela ruiva esquentada... por que ela não via isso?

Por que não percebia que ela era tudo para ele?

Por que continuava a insistir em dizer que ele era imaturo... ele amadureceu por ela oras!

E afinal, ele era ele mesmo. Ela tinha que gostar dele do jeito que era!

A verdade é que não fizera progresso nenhum durante as férias... e estava cansado. Cansado de levar nãos e foras.

Mas ela disse que iria pensar não foi?

Quem... quem sabe ela não tenha mudado de idéia quanto a sair com ele?

E porque todo esse negativismo?

Afinal ele era um Maroto... e ela era o amor de sua vida...

Não iria desistir agora!

Não iria deixar a Evans ficar com o idiota do Coop!

Remo olhou antônito para os dois. Enquanto os garotos divagavam em pensamentos, ele estivera fazendo um trabalho sobre feitiços revitalizantes para entregar amanhã ao professor Flitwick. Aproveitou e revisou os dos garotos. Agora que terminara se dera conta de que Sirius e James não deram um pio enquanto ele escrevia. Isso era estranho. Muito estranho.

- Mas o que foi que deu em vocês dois?

James e Sirius falaram juntos:

- Garotas.

- O grande problema dos Marotos... – Aluado falou ironicamente.

- E você aí né Aluado? Rindo da nossa desgraça... – Sirius falou com a voz abalada.

- Almofadinhas, deixa de ser trágico. – Remo sorriu. – Tenho que ir na sala de monitoria de vocês dois, Pontas, pegar uns livros que deixei lá...

James se sentou no sofá.

- Aluado... como...

- A Lily me disse. Quando está muito cheio aqui, vou estudar com ela lá. – James não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Vocês vão ficar aí?

- Como pode ver Aluado, nós estamos muito ocupados, fazendo algo realmente produtivo, mas acho que podemos dar um tempo. – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Quem sabe não encontro alguma pista de aonde Marlene se meteu?

- Você vem James? – O garoto sentiu o olhar de preocupação de Remo.

- Pontas, você está bem?

- Tô ótimo Almofadinhas... tô ótimo... – Arrepiou mais uma vez os cabelos.

Os três saíram juntos da sala comunal, mas seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Enquanto Aluado e Almofadinhas dobraram a direita e seguiram pelo corredor, James pôs a capa da invisibilidade e seguiu em frente.

--------------

Marlene fazia algumas anotações no mesmo tópico de trabalho que Remo estivera escrevendo e revisando. Lílian havia feito algumas observações no final do pergaminho, dando a Marlene algumas dicas e dizendo o que estava errado no trabalho. Com isso Lene teve que refazer o texto,

E embora ela tentasse ocupar a mente com o pergaminho a sua frente, a imagem de Sirius vinha em fleches à sua mente.

Pôs o pergaminho de lado, se dando por vencida.

Quem diria que ficar sem falar com ele exigia tanto?

" _Não. Enquanto ele não resolver isso, eu não falo com ele."_

Dirigiu seus olhos para a janela. A noite estava estranhamente calma, o céu limpo, as estrelas brilhando...

" _Droga de noite."_

Ficou olhando para a janela, para o mundo lá fora, tendo em seu intimo a esperança de que a solução para seus problemas aparecessem escrita nas estrelas. Depois de um certo tempo, vendo que aquelas constelações estavam demasiado felizes para dar valor aos seus mínimos e pequeninos problemas, ela voltou a atenção ao cômodo em que estava.

Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou sentada no sofá, fitando o pergaminho a sua frente, mas pensando em um certo maroto, alto, de profundos olhos azuis, e displicentes cabelos pretos lisos. Só se deu conta da espécie de transe em que se encontrava, quando ouviu vozes do lado de fora da sala.

Impulsivamente apanhou um grosso livro que estava na poltrona do lado e se escondeu por trás de suas paginas.

Almofadinhas olhou de Lene para Remo. Este fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando a garota.

- Lene? – Sirius olhou desconfiado para a garota, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer.

Marlene continuou calada com o Maroto. Apenas disse:

- Ah, olá Remo. – E se enfiou no livro novamente.

- Oi Lene.

Aluado olhou divertido para Almofadinhas. Este, fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

Remo dirigiu-se a estante, enquanto Sirius sentou-se de lado de Marlene.

- Lene...

Marlene se escondeu ainda mais por trás do livro.

- Lene... olha, você não vai mesmo falar comigo não é?

Marlene o olhou nos olhos e negou com a cabeça. Não conseguia parar de pensar nos olhos azuis de Almofadinhas... escondeu-se no livro mais uma vez.

- Então não me resta outra alternativa. – Sirius cruzou os braços e falou, sério. – Vou ter que ficar aqui. A noite toda, se preciso. – Depois voltou ao tom maroto de sempre. – À propósito: o livro está de cabeça para baixo.

Marlene o olhou, séria. Ela não iria se dar por vencida. Ele poderia tentar de tudo, desde olhares marotos à suplicas de cachorro abandonado. Ela não falaria com ele até que resolvesse tudo isso. Virou o grosso livro e se escondeu nele de novo.

----------------

James sentiu o vento frio arrepiar seus cabelos enquanto voava...

Falaria com Lílian novamente. Tentaria de novo... afinal o que custava?

O máximo que ela poderia dizer era mais um "saí fora Potter!"... não poderia ser tão ruim assim poderia?

Ainda ficou um certo tempo voando... longe dos pensamentos que o atormentavam, mas não longe da ruiva.

Depois voltou ao solo, cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e andou em direção ao castelo... até ver duas pessoas sentadas no jardim... até ver fios ruivos voarem junto com o vento.

-----------------

" _Olha, ele não é tão chato assim..._

**Não? Me diz... você está escutando a mesma pessoa que eu? Ele é entediante! **

_Bom... é. Mas se você for ver por outro lado..._

**Que outro lado? O garoto mais parece uma matraca falando... sabe o que eu escuto a cada vez que ele abre a boca? _EU...BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ...MINHA FAMILIA É BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ..._O**** garoto é um saco! Como você aceitou sair com ele?**

_Agora você não pode reclamar, nem fazer exigências... você poderia ter me impedido... não podia?_

**Não... só sou sua consciência... um simples meio de fazer você ver a verdade...**

_Sei... simples meio é?_

**Claro! Aceita sair com ele.**

_Com quem? Com o David?_

**NÃO. Claro que não é do David que estou falando. Aceite sair com James Potter."**

Lílian respirou fundo.

Por que estava sentindo essa angustia?

Por que a cada minuto que passava sentia o aperto que tinha no peito aumentar ainda mais?

E por que, em nome de Merlin, ela ainda estava sentada no jardim ouvindo esse garoto falar?

Essa não era a Lílian Evans que ela conhecia. Estava na hora de por um basta nessa conversa.

- Hum... David, olha, por mais que eu... bom, fiquei agradecida pelo convite, mas tenho que ir... terminar uns relatórios sabe... além do mais está ficando tarde, então... – Lílian se levantou. E infelizmente David também.

- Ah, claro. Não percebi que já era tão tarde. – Ele chegou mais perto. A ruiva deu dois passos para trás, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas... mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Lílian o olhou, séria.

- Achei que...

- Não. – Ela dirigiu se olhar ao campo de quadribol. Depois voltou a olhar para o garoto. – Tenho que ir indo. Boa noite David. – Lílian falou, meio seca.

- Pra você também Lílian.

O garoto pareceu ter ficado meio surpreso, como se achasse que garota nenhuma poderia recusar um beijo dele. Mas Lílian não ficou para ver sua expressão. No instante seguinte estava indo em direção as portas de carvalho do castelo.

------------------------------------

Pontas arrepiou os cabelos raivosamente.

Como é que **ela** estava com _ele_?

Como ela pode fazer isso?

Depois... depois de tudo?

Como ela insistia em dizer não a ele, quando, em apenas uma tentativa Coop conseguia sair com ela?

_Coop..._ James arrepiou mais um vez os cabelos.

A vontade que sentia era de lançar uma azaração no garoto, acabar com a felicidade que aquele idiota estava sentindo, ali sentado com a **sua** ruivinha...

Sentiu os olhos arderem, a garganta fechar, o coração apertar...

" _Maldito amor que sinto por ela. _

_Por que tem que doer tanto?_

_Por que fui logo me apaixonar pela garota que me detesta acima de tudo?_

_Por que ela não consegue admitir que não sou esse monstro que ela pinta?"_

Pontas subia as escadas e passava pelos corredores com tanta rapidez, que não percebeu que havia uma garota logo após a curva de um estreito corredor.

PAM!

Só se deu conta disso quando colidiu em cheio com ela. Sua capa escorregou para o chão, deixando-o visível.

Ajeitou os óculos e uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ele, de olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos muito lisos entrou em foco.

- Me desculpe... não te vi. Você está bem?

- Não foi nada. A colisão parece que afetou mais a você de que a mim. – Ela o olhou nos olhos. – Além do mais, eu não estava prestando muita atenção a onde estava indo. – Ela sorriu, meio desconcertada. – Estava tentando fugir do Professor Slughorn...

James se esforçou em dar um sorriso à garota.

Agora que a via com mais atenção... ela não lhe era estranha...

- Sou James Potter. – Estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. Rachel Strange. – Ela a apertou. – Mas já nos conhecemos Potter...

James a olhou...

Mas é claro que a conhecia... ela fora a segunda garota a dizer não ao Almofadinhas. A segunda e ultima, pelo que ele conhecia.

No começo do quarto ano, quando a fama dos Marotos havia começado a se espalhar pela escola, os garotos arranjaram fãs, conseqüentemente seus egos, como o de qualquer outro adolescente de 14 anos, aumentou consideravelmente. Principalmente os de James e Sirius.

Bom, Almofadinhas fez uma aposta com Pontas: quem pegasse mais garotas em 1 mês, convidaria para sair Lílian Evans. Sim, Lílian Evans. E detalhe: a ultima garota teria que ser uma com quem eles nunca haviam ficado.

Ao final do mês faltava apenas 1 garota para Almofadinhas. Já Pontas ainda precisava sair com mais 3 garotas.

Mas a maré de sorte de Sirius acabou por aí. A primeira a ser convidada foi Marlene. Sim, Marlene McKinnon. Sirius cometeu um grande erro em achar que como Lene era sua amiga, ela iria lhe ajudar a sair com Lílian. Levou um sonoro _"Nem morta Black!"_ no meio do jardim e perto de mais do lago da lula gigante. Muito perto mesmo.

Enquanto isso James saiu com mais duas garotas. Sirius insistiu muito a Marlene. Além da conta. Agora, cada um teria que sair com um garota que nunca haviam saído.

Certo. Até aí tudo bem. Mas Almofadinhas foi logo escolher o impossível: Rachel Strange. Uma corvinal, magra, branquinha, olhos azuis, e longos cabelos castanhos. Rachel nunca havia puxado conversa com nenhum dos dois. O que aconteceu foi bastante previsível: Sirius mais uma vez levou um NÃO. Só que dessa vez ele ficou encharcado de suco de abóbora.

Para terminar Lene decidiu "sair" com James e se vingar de Almofadinhas. É claro que nada aconteceu entre os dois, mas Almofadinhas só foi saber desse pequenino detalhe depois de um mês. Mas se Pontas soubesse que na semana seguinte estaria levando seu primeiro "_Eu nunca vou sair com você Potter!"_, ele teria pensado melhor antes de tirar onda com Sirius.

- Lembrou agora? – Ela imitou o sorriso de Almofadinhas. Depois cruzou os braços.

- Claro que lembrei. Sabe, você fez Sirius se revoltar contra as garotas naquela semana...

- Fiz? Porque ele parecia ter se recuperado surpreendentemente bem no dia seguinte, saindo com aquela Lufa-lufa. – Ela falou como se estivesse relembrando um acontecimento bastante engraçado.

- Ah, bom... esse foi o jeito dele se revoltar contra as garotas. Saindo com o máximo possível. – James sorriu.

- Hum... tenho que ir indo. Sabe, Slughorn ainda deve estar me procurando. Estamos perto demais da sala dele. – Ela olhou em direção a outra ponta do corredor. Depois voltou a olhar para James. – Mas você tem certeza de que está bem Potter?

- Estou ótimo, sim. – James arrepiou os cabelos. Respirou fundo. – Olha, já que fui eu quem colidiu com você, que tal eu te levar a sala comunal da Corvinal?

- Há, bom... não sei...

- Conheço algumas passagens que te levariam muito mais rápido para lá. Então, o que me diz? – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- O.K... – Rachel sorriu.

James apanhou a capa no chão. E seguiu com a garota pelo caminho contrario ao que estava seguindo a poucos minutos atrás.

_**N/A:** Hey! E então, gostaram do capitulo? Ele ficou bem grandinho não? Sei que ele não explica muita coisa, mas vai ser de grande importância._

_Ah, será que aconteceu algo entre James e Rachel? Ou não? Afinal Pontas está chateado com a ruivinha... _

_Deixem sua opinião! Vou fazer um suspensezinho...huahuahua._

_THANKS pelas REVIEWS! _

_Vamos ao agradecimento (Como sempre o pessoal cadastrado aqui no f.f. eu mando por e-mail ta?):_

**Laura:**Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Pois é, o Almofadinhas vai ter de dar um jeito nisso... ou então ele vai correr o risco de perder Lene. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também!

_Ah, queria dizer que já tenho os capítulos 7 e 8 prontos. E que só posto quando houverem 10 reviews...huahuahua... Estou ficando mais e mais carente por reviews... _

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	7. Ciúmes?

----- _Capitulo 7-----_

**Ciúmes?**

Lílian subiu as escadas de mármore rapidamente, sentindo a respiração aumentar. Falaria com James. Diria a ele o que estava sentindo. Não agüentava mais... esse sentimento estava corroendo ela por dentro...

Lily sorriu internamente. Afinal dizer a ele, não seria tão mal assim seria? Não poderia haver algo de ruim nisso, não é mesmo?

Seria. Seria a pior coisa que ela poderia fazer. E sim, poderia haver uma catástrofe se ela tentasse abrir a boca para dizer o que estava sentindo. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando admitiu que gostava dele? Ela havia enlouquecido de vez. Só podia ser isso. Nunca que ela contaria a ele que poderia estar sentindo algo por... ele. Nunca, nunquinha. Além do mais ele não parecia tão interessado assim...

James conversava com uma garota da corvinal em frente para a entrada da sala Comunal dela.

"_Viu? É justamente por isso que eu não vou falar para ele que... que estou... que estou gostando dele, oras. Droga, estou gostando do Potter._

**Pelo menos você já consegue admitir... é um grande passo...**

_Grande passo pra quê! Se você não percebeu, ele está conversando com a garota._

**Disse bem. Ele está conversando. Por favor, não faça o que você sempre faz...**

_E o que eu sempre faço?_

**Você sempre tira conclusões precipitadas, quando o assunto é James Potter.**

_Eu não tiro conclusões precipitadas. Não tiro não._

**Sei...**

_Você não pode contornar o fato de que ele está com ela._

**E você estava com quem, há minutos atrás?**

_Com o David. Mas é totalmente diferente._

**E por que?**

_Porque estava doida para sair de perto dele, enquanto o Potter, ele parece estar gostando da conversa da garota. Espera aí um pouquinho..._

**Que foi?**

_Essa garota... ela não me é estranha... é claro!_

**Essa é..."**

A mesma garota que ela vira na reunião de Slughorn. E sentira pena dela? Sentira pena dessa idiota, mesquinha, mocreia, ridícula, barbie de olhos azuis? Onde é ela estava com a cabeça?

Lily estava longe dos dois, mas assim que os viu, respirou fundo e deu meia volta. Quem disse que ela estava apaixonada por James Potter? Oras, ela não estava apaixonada por James Potter...

Seus olhos arderam, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seguiu por outro caminho para a sala comunal. Mal sabia ela que ele a havia visto.

----------------------------------------

- Lene será que você ao menos pode olhar para mim?- Sirius tentava olhar a namorada nos olhos, porque, bem... estava muito difícil fazer isso com um livrão entre os dois. Marlene o olhou, séria. – Bom, é um começo não? – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos meio nervoso. – Lene, olha, eu não posso saber se fiz algo de errado se você não me diz...

- Se você olhasse a sua volta Black, com certeza saberia.

- Agora você me chama de egoísta?

- Chamo. – Lene cruzou os braços.

- Ah, quer saber? Eu não sei porque você está chateada comigo. Eu também não posso saber se você não fala porque, a menos que eu tenha um poder desconhecido, eu ainda não aprendi a ler pensamentos.

Sirius se levantou, chateado e caminhou pela sala. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pensando em onde se metera. Em como o maior pegador de Hogwarts havia se transformado em um apaixonado namorado. Percebeu que a porta do quarto de James estava entreaberta, olhou para Aluado marotamente e este lhe deu um olhar de "Almofadinhas não faça isso". Sirius apenas balançou os ombros e segurou a maçaneta da porta.

Lene olhou em direção a Sirius, chateada. Não gostava de brigar com ele, mas ele tinha que entender que ela não era igual às outras... não era mesmo.

Depois de mais ou menos dois minutinhos Almofadinhas apareceu na porta:

- Hey, o Pontas tem uma cama King Size! Como **ele** tem uma cama King Size?

Aluado sorriu. E seguiu Sirius ao quarto.

- Eu já previa que você iria ficar indignado com isso Almofadinhas...

- E não é para ficar? Olha sem ofensas ao Pontas, mas quem é que sempre faz tudo?

- O Remo? – Marlene respondeu, sorrindo marotamente. Sirius ignorou o comentário da namorada.

- Quem bola todos os planos contra o ranhoso?

- O James? – Lene agora havia se levantado do sofá e se escorado à porta do quarto.

- Quem passou por mais detenções?

- Pontas?

- Quem fez de tudo para ficarmos conhecidos nessa escola?

- James de novo?

- Quem ficou com mais garotas? – Sirius percebeu no que havia acabado de dizer, mas era tarde de mais. O sorriso que Marlene conservava, se esvaiu e o que restou dele foi apenas um olhar triste e uma expressão séria.

- Porque você não se enfia nesse quarto e faz o quantitativo do número de garotas com quem você ficou Black! Você pode até... – Mas Marlene parou de falar, porque ouviu o quadro ranger e segundos depois a vozes de James e Lílian irromperam no aposento.

Conhecendo a amiga, vendo que ela já estava bastante chateada com James, resolveu fechar a porta do quarto do maroto. Aluado e Almofadinhas ainda não haviam percebido que mais pessoas se encontravam ali, por isso perguntaram:

- Lene, o que você está fazendo?

Marlene pôs o dedo indicador na boca. – Shiii, você dois.

- Mas o que...

- Black, calado. – Lene o olhou, séria. Aluado sorriu. Logo entendeu o porque de Lene ter fechado a porta. Almofadinhas fechou a cara e se sentou na cama.

-------------------------------

Assim que entrou, Lílian sentou no sofá, sentindo o olhar dele a acompanhar.

- Lílian o que deu em você? – James arrepiou os cabelos enquanto falava, observando a ruiva sentar na poltrona e fitar a lareira acesa.

- Como se você não soubesse... – Lílian sentiu o nó que se instalara em sua garganta apertar ainda mais.

- Não, eu não sei. Justamente por isso que estou perguntando. – James a olhou em duvida.

- Potter...- Lílian não terminou a frase. Preferiu continuar olhando para o fogo.

James não entendia o porque dela estar tão chateada. Afinal, foi ele quem a viu com o Coop, não foi? Era para ele estar chateado, não ela. Será que o corvinal idiota havia feito algo com ela? Se ele tivesse se aproveitado de algum modo...

- Foi o Coop? – Ele perguntou, baixinho.

- O quê? Coop?- Lílian não entendeu no começo, estivera pensando na cena que havia visto há alguns minutos atrás. – Isso não tem nada haver com ele Potter.

James sentiu o ciúme aos poucos lhe percorre o sangue.

- Então Evans, você gostou de sair com ele? – Ele falou, sério.

- Hum? Esperaí ... como você sabe que eu estava com ele? – Lílian olhou surpresa para o maroto.

- Tenho meus meios Evans... então, você gostou de sair com ele?

- Potter, deixa de ser infantil. – Lily, olhou, chateada. – E você estava me espionando?

- Não venha pôr defeitos em mim como você sempre faz... – James se levantou e ficou andando pela sala.

- Há, claro. Sou eu que sempre ponho defeitos em você não é Potter? – James notou que os olhos da garota estavam marejados. – Sou sempre eu. Você nunca fez nada de errado!

-------------------------------

Dentro do quarto, Lene e Sirius tinham as orelhas encostadas à porta, enquanto Remo estava sentado na borda da cama de James com uma expressão preocupada.

- Vocês não deveriam estar fazendo isso.

- Aluado, nós só estamos preocupados com os dois, só isso. Não é mesmo Lene?

- Bom, Black, você pode estar apenas sendo interesseiro, mas eu estou realmente preocupada com os dois.

Sirius bufou impaciente e chateado.

- Será que você não vai me dizer o porque de estar tão chateada comigo?- Ele sussurrou.

A resposta a essa pergunta também veio na forma de um sussurro.

- Não.

-------------------------------------

Os dois ficaram calados por um certo tempo. Lílian continuava sentada, e James olhava a paisagem lá fora.

- Não Lily. Você está errada. – Ele olhou para a ruiva.

- Sobre o quê? – Lílian continuou a olhar a lareira, mas sentiu o garoto se aproximar.

- Sobre o fato de que eu nunca faço nada errado.

Ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Porque, bom... quando o assunto é você, só o que faço é errar.

Lílian não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

" _Não... ele não falou isso..._

**Falou sim. E foi a coisa mais fofa...**

_Não! James Potter nunca foi tímido, isso com certeza..._

**Lílian olha aqui, você tem que dizer que está gostado dele! Porque, eu não sei se você reparou, mas, ele já não está mais o mesmo! Principalmente com você.**

_Bom... eu reparei. Não sou nenhuma idiota._

**Pois então tome uma atitude em relação a isso!"**

- Olha, - Ela olhou para Pontas. O garoto mantinha o olhar triste, com a cabeça apoiada à mão. – Desculpa pelo que eu disse. Não queria dar a entender que... bom...

- Não precisa se explicar. Não vou mais insistir.

Lílian sentiu como se alguém estivesse jogando um balde de água fria nela.

- O... o que você quer dizer com... – Lily não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Quer dizer que eu cansei. – James se levantou. – Cansei de tentar te convencer a sair comigo. Percebi, que não vai adiantar de nada ficar te chamando para sair. Eu não agüento mais Evans. Não agüento mais ser feito de idiota. – Ele falou baixinho.

- Nunca te fiz de idiota Potter. – Lílian sentiu a voz enfraquecer.

"**Mas o que você está dizendo!**

_A verdade, oras._

**Não! A verdade seria: James estou apaixonada por você. Essa seria a verdade.**

_Mas não consigo... por que você sempre tem que estar certa?"_

--------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado:

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Remo se levantou da cama.

- Não! – Lene e Sirius sussurram juntos.

- E por que não?

- Por que se sairmos agora, eles vão ver que estivemos aqui todo esse tempo... – Lene balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- E...

- E? Você ainda pergunta Aluado?

- Quem vai receber a enxurrada de frases raivosas vamos ser nós. – Lene falou, como se aquela frase explicasse toda a situação.

- Mas foi você quem nos trancou aqui. – Remo olhou chateado para Marlene. Sirius também olhou para a namorada como se visse a situação com outros olhos.

- Aluado tem razão.

- Mas eles não vão querer saber quem nos pôs aqui dentro. Só vão estar certos de que estivemos bisbilhotando a conversa deles!

- Bom... estivemos. – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- E não fui eu quem nos pôs nesse quarto. – Lene cruzou os braços. – Foi o Black. – Apontou para Almofadinhas com o dedo indicador.

- Eu! – Sirius se mostrou indignado.

- Claro que foi você. "_O Pontas tem uma cama King Size!"_ – Marlene o imitou.

- Primeiro: Não fui eu, foi você, nisso tenho total certeza. Você poderia ter ficado na sala, mas não, você preferiu vir até aqui. E quem fechou a porta foi você. Concluindo: você nos deixou presos aqui. Segundo: Imitação Horrível. Não tem nada haver comigo.

Lene fez uma careta para o namorado.

- Mas quem nos trouxe até aqui foi você.

- Hey... vocês dois...

- Eu só vim pra cá, porque queria saber a onde você estava. – Sirius se aproximou da namorada.

- Você só veio pro quarto porque queria...- Lene o olhou sem entender direito o que ele estava dizendo.

- Não Lene. Só vim até aqui, porque queria falar com você. – Sirius chegou mais perto, e Lene sentiu suas mãos se juntarem as dele. Mas olhava fixamente para aqueles olhos azuis, escondidos pelo cabelo preto. Os dois nem notaram, que Aluado havia achado uma passagem atrás de uma grande e bonita tapeçaria na parede, que dava direto na sala comunal. A passagem se abriu e fechou, e Remo desapareceu.

- E o que você queria falar comigo, Black? – Ela tentou se manter séria, mas como Almofadinhas tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Lene não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Black? Quer dizer então que sou Black, agora?

- Você sempre foi...

- Mas não esse tipo de Black sem sentimentos e chato... – Sirius passou os dedos pela mão branquinha dela. Lene sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha.

- Então agora os Black são divididos em categorias?

- Claro. Na verdade não são bem categorias. São níveis. E eu, bom, acho que estou entre: deploráveis e traidores do próprio sangue. – Sirius falou, ironicamente.

Lene não resistiu ao olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que ele havia feito, e passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço. Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Então... você vai me dizer o que te fez ficar sem falar comigo?

------------------------------------------------------------

_- Nunca te fiz de idiota Potter. – Lílian sentiu a voz enfraquecer._

- Ah, não? – James a olhou nos olhos.

- Não. – Lílian sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha quando se deparou com aqueles olhos.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo com o Coop hoje à noite?

James percebeu que não deveria ter insinuado isso, mas no momento não estava muito preocupado com o que saía da sua boca.

- Quem é você para me perguntar isso? Não sou igual às garotas com quem você fica entendeu?

- Alguma vez eu disse isso? – Ele se aproximou da ruiva. – Nunca, comparei você às garotas com quem fiquei...

Lílian o olhou ironicamente.

- Ah, sério? Sinto-me lisonjeada Potter.

- Lílian quer deixar de ser cabeça-dura? – James arrepiou os cabelos. – Eu nunca te comparei, porque não tem como comparar. Será que você não entende isso?

Lily o olhou nos olhos.

- Não sou cabeça-dura. – Ela falou, baixinho.

- Ah, não?- James sorriu marotamente. O primeiro sorriso que ele dirigia à ruiva depois de dias. – Então, já que você não é cabeça-dura, que tal começar a me chamar de James?

- E se, hipoteticamente claro, eu começasse a te chamar de James... qual seria a diferença?

Pontas sentou do lado da ruiva e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você finalmente concordaria que sou uma pessoa importante para você. – James arrepiou os cabelos. Estar tão perto dela, sentindo seu perfume, e não poder lhe dar um beijo era uma experiência aterradora. Bom, Pontas fica trágico demais quando esta perto de Lílian.

Lily desviou seus olhos do dele.

- Você estava com a Strange não? – Ela falou, baixinho.

James olhou para a ruiva. Então foi por isso que ela ficou tão chateada? Por que ele havia levado a garota até a sala comunal? Lílian Evans estava com **ciúmes dele**?

- Estava.- James a olhou, divertido.

- Potter, porque você está sorrindo? – Lílian voltou-se para o maroto.

- Por que estou sorrindo? Acabei de fazer uma descoberta bastante interessante Lily. – Ele se aproximou dela.

Lílian não podia deixar de pensar no perfume que ele exalava. Era uma mistura de baunilha com algo bem refrescante. Mas ele estava chegando perto demais...

- E que descoberta seria essa? – Lily decidiu manter uma certa distancia entre os dois.

- Algo muito importante. – Ele olhou para as duas esmeraldas que refletiam à luz da lareira. – Eu esbarrei nela, no momento em que saía da sala de Slughorn.

- E o que isso tem haver com o fato de... de que vi, de relance, vocês dois perto da sala comunal dela?

James sorriu internamente.

- Já estava tarde, eu à levei até a sala comunal. – Ele falou calmamente. – Foi só isso.

Lily sentiu como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo.

" **Viu? Eu não disse?**

_Não lembro de você ter dito nada..._

**Como assim _não lembra?_ Você é mesmo uma cabeça-dura...**

_Eu não sou..._

**É sim. Eu disse que você não deveria se preocupar tanto, que não deveria ser nada, que ele não estava ficando com a garota, mas mesmo assim...**

_Não, eu não acreditei. Mas também, como você queria que acreditasse, conhecendo o Potter do jeito que conheço?_

**Por isso mesmo é que você não deveria ter se deixado levar. Ele amadureceu. **

_Eu sei."_

- Ah. – Lily tentou esconder o sorriso. Tentou.

- Você estava com ciúmes Lily?

- O quê? Eu, com ciúmes de você Potter? De jeito nenhum.

- Sei...

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você. Só em seus sonhos. Que por sinal, seriam pesadelos para mim. – Lílian se levantou.

------------------------------------

- Elas te mandaram feitiços! – Sirius olhou surpreso para a namorada.

Lene confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não sabia que havia feito tanto estrago assim. – Sirius falou, marotamente. Marlene se soltou do abraço e sentou na cama. O olhou séria.

- Não levaria isso na brincadeira se fosse você, Black.

- Virei Black de novo? – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou do lado de Marlene. Respirou fundo e olhou em seus olhos. – Lene, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para acabar com isso.

- É bom mesmo. Porque eu não agüento mais as suas fãs inconvenientes. – Ela deu um sorrisinho.

- E quanto às garotas com quem fiquei... pode ter certeza de que elas juntas não chegam aos seus pés. – Sirius segurou delicadamente o queixo dela. – E sabe qual é a diferença? Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você McKinnon.

Ele chegou mais perto, seus lábios tocaram-se. Lentamente Marlene passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Sirius, aprofundando o beijo. Almofadinhas por sua vez a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Remo achou um meio de se livrar de nós. –Lene falou, depois que os dois se "soltaram".

- Ele sabe o que faz. – Sirius piscou marotamente. – Mas sei por onde ele foi.

- Quer dizer então que vocês sabiam todo esse tempo? – Lene o olhou indignada.

- Claro. Com quem você acha que está falando Marlene?

- Com o cara mais egocêntrico de Hogwarts?

- Se sou egocêntrico tenho lá minhas razões... – Lene levantou uma sobrancelha. – Porque tenho a namorada mais perfeita da escola. – Lene continuou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Não funcionou né?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Melhor você não tentar argumentar Almofadinhas. Então, acho melhor voltarmos. Pelo que parece os dois – Ela indicou a porta com a cabeça. – Se cansaram de discutir.

- É, é melhor irmos mesmo. Mas tenho que ter uma conversa séria com o Pontas.

- Em relação a quê?

- Essa cama.

- Você não tem jeito.

Lene e Sirius saíram do quarto de James.

------------------------------------------

James também se levantou do sofá.

- Pesadelos, Lily? – Ele arrepiou os cabelos e a olhou marotamente.

- É, pesadelos Potter. – Lílian cruzou os braços.

- Você não poderia ter pesadelos comigo. – James chegou mais perto da ruiva.

- Porque...?- Lílian o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que, se você estivesse tendo pesadelos comigo, não estaria com ciúmes. – Ele olhou divertido para a ruiva, sabendo na reação que viria à seguir. Lílian começou a morder o lábio inferior e olhou séria para o maroto.

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes de você Potter. – Lily deu dois passos para trás, pensando em dar mais uns três, até ficar a uma distancia segura de James, mas encontrou um empecilho: a parede.

- E eu digo que você tem sim. – James segurou o queixo dela, pois Lily insistia em olhar para outra direção.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois. Lílian sentia claramente seu coração bater descompassado, a respiração faltar. Lentamente ele se aproximou. Seus lábios se encostaram com a mesma rapidez que se separaram, mas Lily sentiu o gostinho de hortelã que ele tinha. Já James não acreditava que Lílian ainda não havia lhe dado um tapa ou algo parecido.

Mas ao contrário do que ele pensava a ruiva apenas o olhou surpresa, lhe deu um pequeno empurrão e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

- Potter? – James a olhou, meio em dúvida. Não sabia se deveria sorrir ou ficar sério. Preferiu o sorriso maroto. – Eu não gosto do Coop. – Ela falou, baixinho.

Ele estendeu ainda mais o sorriso e disse com a voz marota de sempre:

- Que bom Lily.

- Boa noite James.

- Boa noite Li... você me chamou de James? Eu ouvi direito? – Ele foi se aproximando novamente, mas Lily o olhou de um modo que dizia com todas as palavras "não".

- Não se acostuma.

- Bom, vai ser difícil... mas vou tentar... só não dou muitas chances de que vai dar certo. Boa noite Lily. – Ele arrepiou os cabelos.

Lílian sorriu e entrou no quarto.

_**N/A:** Capitulo grande esse... fiquei surpresa por conseguir escrevê-lo. Mas acho que ficou realmente bom. E finalmente os dois se beijaram. Sei que não foi **O** beijo, tá mais pra um selinho, mas espero que tenha ficado bom._

_E a minha campanha de só atualizar quando receber mais de 10 reviews deu certo! Yeah! Já que ela foi um sucesso, só atualizo quando receber as 10 reviews._

_Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo a fic! O pessoal cadastrado no ff vai receber por e-mail, como sempre._

**Laura:** Espero que a respostas à suas perguntas tenham sido respondidas nesse capitulo. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic. Beijuxx!

**MoniMione:** Hey... que bom que você gostou tanto assim da fic! As minhas aulas tambem já começaram... por isso fica mais dificil ainda de escrever e postar os capitulos. Espero que você tenha gostado deste tambem. Beijuxx!

_É isso... espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo, e até a próxima atualização!_

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans. _


	8. Quadribol em um Sábado?

-----_ Capitulo 8 -----_

**Quadribol em um sábado?**

Sábado. Chuva e vento. Elementos perfeitos para ficar na cama, encolhida, debaixo dos lençóis e com a perspectiva de só abrir os olhinhos daqui a umas duas horas... quem sabe três.

Mas quem disse que Lílian conseguia dormir?

A ruiva acordou cedo, ainda tentou dormir novamente, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos sentia um gostinho de hortelã em sua boca, muito familiar.

" _Por que o Potter tinha que me beijar?_

**Vai dizer que você não gostou?**

_... Hum... gostei. Tá, gostei muito. Mas isso não pode acontecer de novo._

**Ah... pode sim.**

_Não, não pode._

**Me explica: você está apaixonada por ele...**

_Eu não estou..._

**Ele está apaixonado por você...**

_Você não pode ter total..._

**Por que vocês não podem ficar juntos?**

_Por que se eu namorar ele, não vai dar certo, somos muitos diferentes..._

**Não, vocês não são diferentes. Você se completam."**

Levantou da cama pisando duro e saiu andando impaciente em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um demorado banho, e foi para o salão Principal.

Lily pensava que tomaria o café da manhã sozinha, tranqüilamente. Depois poderia estudar na biblioteca, quem sabe o dia todo, assim ficaria longe dele. Ledo engano. Assim que começou a se servir de torradas e suco de abóbora, três marotos (dois deles bastante sonolentos) e Lene, apareceram na porta.

A ruiva sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver James. Respirou fundo.

- Bom dia Lily. – Lene tentava puxar o namorado pelo braço.

- Bom... – Sirius bocejou. – Bom dia Red. Lílian piscou para Almofadinhas e sorriu.

- Bom dia Lily. – James sentou ao lado da ruiva, "_ Esse perfume de novo não..."_, e sorriu marotamente.

- Bom dia Pot.. James.

O que se seguiu a esse bom dia, foi uma sucessão de expressões surpresas e sorrisos marotos.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu com você dois? – Lene parou de tentar "acordar" Almofadinhas e olhou para os dois.

- Esse é um dos sinais do fim da existência da raça humana: Lílian Evans está chamando o Pontas pelo nome! – Sirius fez uma expressão digna de uma pessoa prevendo o fim dos dias.

- Bom, eu não estou no estado do Almofadinhas aqui, - Remo apontou para Sirius. – Mas devo dizer que isso foi uma surpresa e tanto.

- Somos amigos não? – Lílian olhou para Almofadinhas. – Logo, acho que já estava na hora de chamar ele pelo nome.

- É um bom argumento Red. – Sirius se serviu de torradas. – Pena que não me convenceu nem um pouquinho.

- A mim também não. – Lene olhava curiosamente para Lílian.

Os três se viraram para Pontas. Este apenas arrepiou os cabelos e disse:

- Nós nos beijamos.

Lene e Sirius se viraram novamente. Lílian sentiu os olhares dos amigos nela. Tinha acabado de receber o Profeta quando James falou do beijo.

" _Viu como o Potter não presta?_

**Não vamos regredir só porque ele disse a verdade né?**

_Quem sabe, se eu continuar escondida atrás desse jornal, eles não esqueçam tudo?_

**Isso só vai aumentar ainda mais a curiosidade dos dois. Abaixa esse pedaço de papel logo."**

- Essa é uma resposta bem mais aplausível. – Remo falou, calmamente, com um sorriso maroto.

- Querem parar de me olhar? – Lily se dirigiu a Sirius e Lene.

- O Pontas te beijou?

- E você deixou?

- Sem tapa nem nada?

- Nem mesmo um _"você é ridículo Potter!"_ nem nada do gênero?

Lílian olhou para James, que sorria abertamente do seu lado. O olhou séria. Ele apenas piscou para a ruiva.

- Ora, por que todas essas perguntas? Afinal foi o Potter que me beijou. E isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Potter? – James a olhou. – E, não vai acontecer de novo?

- Não abusa da sorte. – Lily falou, séria para ele. Mas tinha um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – Então... mudando de assunto...

- Você quer dizer, fugindo do assunto... – Sirius piscou marotamente para James.

- Vocês voltaram Sirius? Quer dizer então que as suas fãns deixaram a Lene em paz? Ou continuam mandando cartas assassinas? – Lílian olhou para Almofadinhas com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ok... não precisava pegar pesado Red. Você não está fugindo de assunto nenhum.

Lílian piscou para Marlene.

- Ótimo. Então... por que vocês acordaram tão cedo?

- Por que a namorada do Almofadinhas é má. – James olhou raivosamente para Lene. – Simplesmente por isso. Em pleno sábado ela faz mal uso de seus poderes como capitã...

- Nos arrasta da cama, sem nem um beijinho de bom dia... – Lene cruzou os braços e olhou para o namorado.

- ...e ainda temos que competir com calouros para nos certificar de que teremos um lugar no time. Ah sim... quanto ao beijo... você vai me desculpar Lene, mas eu passo. – James olhou para Lílian. A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos.

- Quero deixar isso claro: como capitã tenho o total direito de fazer as alterações necessárias. Concluindo: se vocês não seguem as regras... bom, vão para fora do time.

Lílian olhou para Marlene divertida. Nunca tinha visto esse lado mais "tirano" da amiga.

- Eu realmente estou encarnando meu lado de capitã. – Lene riu de si mesma.

- Eu é que o diga. – James e Sirius falaram, juntos.

Logo eles acabaram de comer e saíram para os jardins do castelo. Ventava muito, e como ainda era cedo as rajadas eram frias e cortantes. Mas o céu não estava muito nublado: só algumas nuvens pesadas apareciam no horizonte.

Lily apertou o casaco contra o corpo afim de se esquentar. Mais à frente Almofadinhas, Lene e Aluado conversavam animadamente sobre os candidatos as vagas no time. James estranhamente ainda não havia falado nada. Andava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, de vez em quando abria a boca para falar algo, mas percebia que o que iria falar era estúpido e idiota, então fechava a boca novamente.

Lílian de vez em quando, entre uma passada e outra, olhava para ele. O maroto estava um pouco à frente que ela, então Lily pensou que ele não poderia vê-la. Afinal ele não tem olhos mágicos não é mesmo?

Ela tinha que admitir: James era lindo. Alto, magro, mas com o corpo bem delineado por causa do quadribol, olhos castanho esverdeados, cabelos lisos pretos, mas marotamente arrepiados "_Não posso deixar ele saber que acho isso um charme... aí meu Merlin!"_, nariz perfeito, boca...

O modo como ele falava com ela, no começo a irritava profundamente... como agora ela sentia calafrios toda vez que ele se aproximava? Como o ato de arrepiar os cabelos se transformou de _irritante e apenas uma maneira ridícula de se mostrar para as garotas_ à charme? Só havia uma resposta e ela sabia. Sabia desde o começo. Não queria ver, não queria ter de enfrentar isso. Mas sabia que estava apaixonada por ele.

A ruiva apertou ainda mais o casaco que vestia. Olhou para frente...

" _Cadê o Potter?"_

Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não estava realmente vendo o que estava focalizando, e não percebeu que James havia passado a ficar do seu lado.

- Então, Lily... pensando em quê? – James arrepiou os cabelos. Não que precisa-se, pois o vento já fazia isso, mas o que Lily desconhecia era que o maroto fazia isso quando está nervoso. Principalmente quando ia falar com ela.

Lílian o olhou nos olhos.

- Hey, Potter! – James viu Marlene o chamar perto da entrada para os vestiários. Por que ela tinha que inventar de ser uma capitã ranzinza justo nessa hora?

Lílian pode perceber que umas duas dúzias de garotos e garotas estavam sentados nas arquibancadas, provavelmente esperando para serem chamados para os testes. Porque, era fácil diferenciar aqueles que vinham para tentar um lugar no time e aquelas que apenas apareciam para olhar os garotos. Estas na maioria das vezes apareciam no meio do treino.

James olhou preocupado para Lílian.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela sorriu. – Mas acho melhor você ir indo. Lene não parece estar muito flexível hoje. Boa sorte no treino James.

- Bom, não acho que vou precisar sabe Lily? Como, com certeza você pôde perceber, sou um dos melhores jogadores e...

- Potter? – Lílian o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Vai pro treino o.k? – Ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

James piscou, e marotamente, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu andando despreocupado para o campo de quadribol. Claro que o maroto fez isso estrategicamente. Afinal ele sabia que quando a ruiva era pega de surpresa havia menos chances dela gritar com ele.

Lily ficou parada depois que ele lhe beijou. Meio que em transe. Queria gritar com o garoto, perguntar o que, em nome de Merlin, ele pensava o que estava fazendo, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

" _Estou sorrindo? Sorrindo porque o Potter me beijou na bochecha? _

**Está sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não está tão aparente assim.**

_Todo o meu corpo está conspirando contra mim... e isso tudo é culpa sua!_

**Culpa minha? Como o fato de você estar apaixonada pelo James é culpa minha?**

_Você convenceu minhas pernas, meus braços, olhos, bochechas, mãos, músculos, cérebro e boca a irem contra a minha vontade._

**Contra a sua vontade Lily?"**

**------------------------------------------------**

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de saírem daqui! – Lene falava séria e um pouco alterada, já que havia muitas pessoas no campo, para 5 garotas do sexto ano. 5 garotas do sexto ano que estavam se insinuando para Almofadinhas. Bom, elas estavam se insinuando para a maioria, mas Sirius era o alvo principal. Almofadinhas sorria divertido para a namorada.

- Quem é você para nos dizer o que fazer, garota? – Qualquer grupinho de garotas, principalmente se forem maior do que três pessoas e elas forem um bando de patricinhas, de poção alisante nos cabelos e maquiagem até onde seja inimaginável pôr, tem uma líder. Lene e Lílian formularam certas suposições quanto a essa escolha: Lene acha que a líder do grupo é escolhida pela quantidade de rosa que usa. Lily sempre achou que elas fazem uma competição: quem ficar mais tempo falando besteiras e de salto alto, ganha.

E essa garota parecia ser o exemplo perfeito da junção das duas idéias. Longos cabelos pretos, muito branca e com olhos castanhos. Até bonita, mas a maquiagem e sua personalidade a deixavam uma pessoa arrogante e fútil. E, estranhamente esse sempre foi o tipo com garota quem Sirius ficava.

Lene a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. Não sabia se ria ou se gritava com a garota. Escolheu um meio termo:

- Sou Capitã do time. – Cruzou os braços e falou calmamente, mas com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente e a abraçou por trás.

- Então, vocês vão se retirar ou preferem correr o risco de serem atingidas por um balaço? Porque, sabe, agora que estou pensando bem no assunto, não seria de todo mal se vocês ficassem aqui.

A garota lançou um olhar assassino a Lene, fez um sinal com a cabeça para as outras quatro e juntas saíram da campo.

James olhou divertidamente para a "líder" do grupo, enquanto elas passavam por ele no caminho contrário. Pisavam duro e ele achou que, muito parecidamente com as _veela_ elas viravam dragões quando estavam com raiva.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu?- Ele perguntou para Lene e Almofadinhas.

- Só um pequeno detalhe James. – Marlene se virou e foi falar com os candidatos.

Sirius se virou sorridente para James.

- Você deveria ter visto Pontas, elas ficaram com aquelas caras plastificadas no chão... – Ele sorriu marotamente. – Mas afinal por que você estava andando feito uma lesma?

- Evans. – Pontas ajeitou os óculos.

- Ah, bom, isso explica tudo. – Almofadinhas falou, ironicamente.

- Quando se trata da Evans, Almofadinhas não há explicação aplausível.

- Deu pra filosofar agora Pontas? Pois é melhor sair desse pensamento filosófico, e parar de pensar na Evans pelo menos por enquanto, porque, Lene não está muito paciente hoje. – Sirius olhou para a namorada, que agora dividia os grupos em categorias : batedores, goleiros, artilheiros e apanhadores.

James sorriu marotamente e junto com Almofadinhas se aproximou do grupo.

Depois de mais ou menos três horas bastante estressantes e exaustivas, com direito a queda de vassoura, hematomas de jogadores acertados por balaços, gritinhos de garotas que, para a insatisfação de Marlene e Lílian haviam aparecido depois, súplicas de garotos que foram cortados do time, gritos de CHEGA! de Lene, discussões entre Almofadinhas e um garoto do sexto ano **" Hey, pirralho o que você pensa que está fazendo? Saí de perto dela!"**, e ciúmes por parte de James (Coop foi fazer o teste), o time foi escolhido:

**Artilheiros:**

Marlene McKinnon

Sirius Black

Eric Bones

**Goleira:**

Lucy Wood

**Batedores:**

Logan Sparrow

David Coop

**Apanhador:**

James Potter

- Me diz, porque logo o Coop? – James olhou raivoso para Marlene, enquanto os três saiam do vestiário, para o campo, agora encharcado de chuva.

- Potter, quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir: não importa se você está com ciúmes...

- Eu não estou com...

- Ou se você não bateu com ele...

- Pois eu não bati mes...

- Não importa se ele saiu com a Lily...

- É claro que...

- Ele é um bom jogador, um pouco presunçoso, mas um bom ou pelo menos regular batedor, e eu não posso fazer nada contra...

- É claro que pode, não chamar ele para fazer parte do time! – James olhou para Marlene. Esta, dirigiu seus olhos para Almofadinhas.

- Black, quer fazer o favor de mandar o seu amigo calar a boca? Porque eu já cansei de tentar fazer isso.

Sirius olhou divertidamente para os dois.

- Não me botem no meio disso. – E saiu andando na chuva, na esperança de que os dois alguma hora parariam de discutir. Mas a verdade é que ele não gostara nem um pouquinho dessa historia de Coop como batedor. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que essa fora uma má escolha.

----------------------------------------------

Remo e Lílian se encontravam na sala de monitoria. Haviam visto o treino até a metade, mas quando começou a chover decidiram entrar no castelo. Lily, que estava mais perto de janela, inclinou um pouco a cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Parece que o treino acabou. – Ela observou os grossos pingos de chuva que caiam e batiam na janela.

- Finalmente. Mas não acho que você esteja interessada no treino em particular, não é mesmo Lily? – Remo soltou a pena com que estivera escrevendo minutos antes, e olhou curioso para Lílian.

Era incrivelmente difícil para ela mentir na frete de Remo Lupin. Mais difícil ainda quando ele a olhava nos olhos, com o sempre presente sorriso maroto. Aluado é o tipo de garoto misterioso e com um ar inteligente. Branco, cabelos castanhos lisos, olhos azuis esverdeados, e um sorriso reconfortante, ele sempre se deu bem com Lílian. E, felizmente a ruiva nunca conseguiu lhe omitir algo por muito tempo.

- Você não vai acreditar se eu disse que sim, que todo esse tempo olhando para a janela era só um modo de saber quando o treino acabaria. Não dá para acreditar não é mesmo Remo?

- Não, Lily. Eu, com toda a certeza não acreditaria. Pensei que vocês dois finalmente...

- Não. – Lílian voltou a olhar para o tempo lá fora.

- Mas você...

- Eu não sei Remo.

- Não desperdice um sentimento desses Lílian. Pontas é o cara mais apaixonado que conheço. – Remo a viu morder o lábio inferior e olhar novamente para a janela. – E é totalmente verdade. Sabe, ele é desse jeito mesmo...

- Você quer dizer, imaturo, egocêntrico...

- Claro, mas quem não é um pouco imaturo? Viver só de seriedades nos amarguraria a vida Lily. Especialmente em tempos como esses...

Lílian sorriu.

- Tem razão Remo.

- Devo muito aos três. Não existe amigos mais companheiros do que eles. Mesmo com todos os seus defeitos. Afinal não seriamos nós mesmos sem eles não é mesmo? – Aluado sorriu marotamente.

Nesse momento a passagem se abriu, deixando entrar, um Sirius sorridente, mas totalmente enlameado, uma Lene impaciente e molhada, e um James meio chateado e com os cabelos mais despenteados que nunca.

- Então... como foi o treino? – Lílian perguntou.

- Estressante. – Lene olhou para ruiva, cansada.

- Um saco! – James cruzou os braços.

- Estranhamente hilariante. – Sirius se jogou no sofá e balançou a cabeça de um modo bastante canino, deixando cair pingos de água pela sala.

- Almofadinhas! – Os cinco olharam, meio reprovadores, meio risonhos, para ele. Sirius piscou marotamente.

**N/A**_ Hey! Olha eu aqui de novo... Então, gostaram do capitulo? Espero do fundo do meu coração que sim. Ele ficou bem grande, para a minha total surpresa..._

_E a campanha está dando certo não é mesmo? Recebi **Doze reviews!** Yeah! Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da fic!_

_Vamos aos agradecimentos:_

**Mara Potter:** Hey, fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! E eu também cheguei a conclusão de que quero um James pra mim. Pena que é muito difícil de achar né? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também... beijuxx!

**Lily Mione:** Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Gostou da primeira parte? Sério? Yeah! Que bom! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também... beijuxx!

_O pessoal cadastrado vai receber por e-mail, como sempre. Até a próxima atualização, e não se esqueçam: eu só posto o próximo capitulo quando houverem 10 reviews..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans _


	9. Corredores, Vozes e Potter

---- _Capitulo 9 -----_

**Corredor, Vozes e Potter**

- Então, todo esse mau humor foi causado por...

- David Coop. – Lene completou a frase de Lílian.

Depois que Almofadinhas, Lene e Pontas chegaram do treino, foram direto para o banho e agora estavam de volta a sala dos monitores. Bom, dois terços estavam de volta.

- Eu não estou de mau humor por causa do Coop. – James cruzou os braços e se jogou no sofá.

- Ah, não? – Marlene o olhou com descrença. – Então o que foi aquilo no treino?

- Oras, **ele** se desequilibrou da vassoura. Não é minha culpa se o idiota não consegue ficar em pé em uma vassoura.

- Sei... Então você não teve nada haver com o fato de que ele do nada, quase caiu da vassoura?- Lene cruzou os braços.

- Como eu lhe disse, Lene. Eu não posso fazer nada se o cara não consegue se equilibrar. – James fez cara de santo, olhou para Lílian marotamente. A ruiva apenas levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Vou fingir que acredito. – Marlene se levantou. – Cadê o Almofadinhas?

James arrepiou os cabelos.

- No banho.

- Ainda? – Lene ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala. – Como uma pessoa pode demorar tanto para tomar um banho? Ele mais parece uma garota... – E olhou chateada para James.

- Não olha assim pra mim. Não sou eu quem estou demorando...

Lílian não pode deixar de sorrir com a cena. Ela sabia muito bem que Marlene ficava um pouco ranzinza se ficasse muito tempo com fome. Pelo visto Almofadinhas ainda não havia tomado conhecimento desse fato. Sentou no sofá ao lado de James, pois uma poltrona estava cheia de livros, e a outra estava ocupada por Remo.

- Na verdade existem certos fatos obscuros quanto ao Almofadinhas. Não é mesmo Aluado?

- Você ainda tem muita coisa para descobrir Lene. – Remo falou, sabiamente.

- Então, fora o Coop...

- Você quer dizer, fora aquele trasgo, tapado, idiota...

- Potter, quer parar? – Lílian olhou meio sorridente, meio séria, para ele. – Fora, o Coop... – James arrepiou os cabelos.- Como foi o teste?

- O time não chega aos pés do ano passado, claro que com os treinos vai haver mais entrosamento, - Lene olhou para James. – Espero. Mas quem realmente me impressionou foi a Wood...

- Wood? – Lílian tentava procurar uma imagem em sua mente.

- Lucy Wood. Sabe, aquela grifinória do 5º ano. Loira, olhos azuis, um jeito meio moleca...

- Ah... claro...

- Foi uma surpresa. - Lílian olhou para o maroto com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que, foi uma surpresa Potter?

James a olhou, avaliando a situação. Porque, conhecendo Lílian do jeito que ele conhecia, ela com certeza levaria o que quer que ele dissesse para outro lado. Poderia dizer que ele estava sendo machista por pensar que era uma surpresa uma garota entrar no time ou que ele estava interessado nela... Afinal ele sabia que Lílian sentia ciúmes... ela sentia.

- Porque ela nunca se mostrou muito interessada em entrar no time. – Arrepiou os cabelos, certo de que a ruiva não teria argumento contra isso. E estava certo. Lílian apenas o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e cruzou os braços.

- É. Ela realmente não participou de nenhuma outra seleção para o time. Bom, mas pelo que vi, a garota tem um talento especial. Parece que foi feita para ser goleira.

- Defendeu todas as bolas. Já não era sem tempo de arrumarmos um goleiro decente. Goleira. – James sorriu. – Ano passado foi uma lastima com o Yaxley.

Pontas e Lene tinham expressões em seus rostos que diziam claramente como fora o campeonato ano passado. Frustrante. Sonserina havia ganho a final por uma diferença mínima, mesmo James tendo pego o pomo primeiro.

- Nem me fale naquele tapado. Como ele deixou a goles passar? E justamente um gol do Nott? – Lene respirou fundo.

- Foi realmente uma vergonha. Vocês chegaram tão perto. – Lílian sorriu.

- Vai ficar mangando agora é Lily? – James a olhou.

- Bom... mas foi. – Depois ao ver o olhar assassino dos dois completou. – Mas eu fiquei realmente sentida por vocês... foi um pena.

Lílian sorriu, junto com Aluado.

- Tenho total certeza de que esse ano vocês vão conquistar a taça. – Lily piscou para Lene.

- Nem que eu tenha que morrer tentando. – Lene sorriu, meio séria, e com o mesmo tom de voz que ela agora costumava usar nos treinos.

- Falando no seu poder para com os outros jogadores Lene, você bem que poderia desistir daquela idéia de treinarmos aos Sábados não é mesmo?

- O que tem de mais na minha idéia? Eu sinceramente a achei bastante produtiva. Tiraríamos a quarta e em seu lugar ficaria o Sábado. Assim, só precisaríamos treinar nas terças e quintas durante a semana. – Lene falou como se já tivesse articulado todo o plano, em seus mínimos detalhes. Lembrava muito Lílian quando, os dias dos testes eram anunciados, e, uns dois meses antes ela já fazia um plano de estudo.

- São 5 as razões para que essa idéia seja retirada de circulação. Aluado... – James olhou sério para Remo.

- Já que o Almofadinhas não está aqui para compartilhar essa idéia, Pontas me pôs em seu lugar. – Remo falou, meio divertido, meio chateado. – Como vocês podem perceber sou um tipo de estepe. – E sorriu marotamente. – Ah, sim. Queria comunicar as duas de que sou apenas um orador. Não tenho nada haver com as idéias desses dois. Portanto, se depois desse pequeno argumento vocês tiverem vontade de gritar com alguém, por favor não descontem em mim. Lembrem-se de que o Almofadinhas está tomando banho.

As duas os olharam divertidamente.

- Não vamos gritar com você Remo.

- Claro que não. Você é apenas uma vitima desses dois.

- Hey! – James fingiu indignação.

- Quer dizer então que Sirius está fugindo da namorada? – Lílian sorriu.

- Marlene pode resolver esse pequeno problema depois. – Pontas falou com uma pontada de seriedade, mas com o mesmo olhar maroto. E piscou para Lílian. – Agora, vamos ao que interessa.

- E quais são os argumentos dos dois, para que eu desista da minha bem planejada idéia?

- Como eu já mencionei são 5 tópicos. Aluado...

- Primeiro: o horário.

- Qual é o problema com o horário?

- Oito horas Lene? Oito horas em um Sábado? Nós estudamos a semana inteira, vivemos sob esse sistema opressor chamado escola, que nos obriga a acordar cedo de segunda à sexta, e você ainda estipula um horário para acordamos em um sábado? – James olhou para Marlene. Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Foi o Sirius que disse isso não foi?

- Bom... é claro que... se você pensar bem ... é foi. – Pontas deu de ombros.

- Logo previ. – Lene falou, calmamente. – Então, qual é o seguinte?

- Acordamos cedo, logo, ficamos com sono e como conseqüência não treinamos direito. – Aluado falou.

- Vocês já são bem grandinhos. Tenho certeza de que vão se adaptar.

- Terceiro: Como estaremos mortos de sono, e logo não treinaremos direito, não teremos boas partidas.

- Você já está amaldiçoando o time, James? – Lílian perguntou.

- Não venha com ironia agora Evans. Isso é sério.

- Quarto: Imagine: Jogadores acordando cedo, é igual a jogadores casados. Jogadores cansados, é igual a jogadores de mau humor. Jogadores de mau humor, igual a time sem entrosamento. Time sem entrosamento, mais brigas. Mais brigas, igual a um ou dois olhos roxos em um certo cabelo de ovo. – Aluado falou, como se não acreditasse na besteira que acabara de sair da sua boca.

- Isso foi... Potter pra que colocar o Coop nessa hist..

- Quinto e mais importante: Não iremos ter treinos regulares. – James cruzou os braços e olhou divertidamente para Marlene.

- E porque não iremos?

- Porque vai haver passeios à Hogsmead, e ninguém vai deixar de ir para ficar aqui e treinar.

Marlene pareceu pensar seriamente nessa ultima frase. Ficou calada por um tempo apenas fitando a paisagem lá fora. Depois disse:

- Vou pensar... o que você falou tem um certo fundamento.

James sorriu.

- Mas não prometo nada. Tenho que preparar uma grade de horários decente para esse ano. – Ela falou, mais para si mesma do que para os outros três.

- E não pense que você vai ficar livre. Não se esqueça Potter: como monitor-chefe você tem que me ajudar com os relatórios. – Lílian olhou para o maroto, que fez uma cara tristonha.

- A vida era tão fácil. E pensar que ano passado eu fazia parte dessa lista... – Pontas tinha uma expressão nostálgica estampada no rosto. – Mas isso não quer dizer que ainda não faça...

Lílian o olhou, com uma expressão que dizia claramente _"Nem cogite essa idéia Potter_".

- Hey, calma Lily. Só estou brincando. É claro que vou te ajudar ruivinha. – E piscou marotamente. Lílian apoiou o cotovelo na "braço" do sofá.

- Tudo bem que o Sirius quer ficar cheiroso e limpo, mas isso já é demais. Eu tô com fome. – Lily suspirou.

- Vai ver Almofadinhas foi surpreendido pela Murta.

- A fome está afetando os seus neurônios Potter? Os poucos que ainda te restam?

- Pensa que estou brincando? Ela apareceu duas vezes essa semana enquanto estava tomando banho.

- A Murta no banheiro do garotos? Essa é nova pra mim. – Lene riu.

- Você ri. Mas só fica aí rindo do problema do outros porque ele nunca aconteceu com você. Aquela fantasma não bate bem da cabeça. Ela é...

- Ela é doida! – Sirius havia passado pelo buraco do retrato. – Maluca!

Os quatros riram ao ver a expressão raivosa no rosto de Almofadinhas. Demorou um tempo até recuperarem o fôlego.

- Então você realmente encontrou com a Murta? – Lene deu um beijo no namorado.

- Pela cara dele, pode-se presumir que sim. – Lílian sorriu para Almofadinhas.

- Não ria Red. Você não sabe a experiência aterrorizante que fui obrigado a passar.

- Sirius que tal você nos contar isso lá embaixo? Porque eu particularmente estou morta de fome.

- E que historia é essa de mudar o horário do treinos, Black? – Lene o olhou desafiadoramente.

- Ah, sabe eu também estou morrendo de fome, e já esta ficando tarde... – Era realmente engraçado ver Sirius Black tentando fugir de um assunto. Porque, só quem tinha o poder de deixá-lo todo errado, era Marlene.

Passaram pelo buraco do retrato, Lene (ainda questionando Sirius), Almofadinhas e Aluado um pouco mais à frente. Lílian retirou um mecha de cabelo que insistia que cair sob seus olhos.

- Então Lily, estou errado ou você tem agido com uma certa influência marota hoje? – James sorria.

- Foi só impressão sua Potter. – Lílian mantinha a voz séria, mas James pode notar um fino sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sei...

Lílian o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- O que você quer dizer com esse "sei..."?

- Eu? Nada. – James a olhou nos olhos. – Estava apenas afirmando o que você disse. – Arrepiou os cabelos.

- Sei... – Lílian ouviu o que acabara de dizer.

- Viu? Aposto que você falou a palavra com o mesmo valor que eu.

- Quer dizer então que você estava duvidando de mim?

- Duvidando de você? – James a olhou divertidamente.

- Que foi?

- Você acabou de afirmar que estava duvidando de mim. – O maroto cruzou os braços e sorriu. Enquanto Lílian sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Quê! Eu não estava...

- Hey, vocês dois. – James e Lílian olharam para Almofadinhas. – Por mais que as brigas de você sejam bastante divertidas, eu estou com fome. E se os dois não notaram, nós já estamos no Salão Principal. – Logo depois sentou ao lado de Marlene.

Lílian sentiu que cada parte do seu rosto começava a ficar avermelhada. Principalmente ao perceber que vários alunos dirigiam seus olhares para os dois.

" _Mas o que foi que deu em mim? Geralmente fico vermelha de raiva e não de... de..._

**Timidez, Lily, Timidez. Você está enrubescida."**

A ruiva respirou fundo, ato que mostrava claramente sua indignação, "_maldita consciência"_, e sentou ao lado de James. Este sorria marotamente. Junto com Lene, Almofadinhas e Aluado.

- Não sei porque vocês acharam tão engraçado. – Lily falou, enquanto se servia de purê de batatas. E tentava ignorar o fato de James estar observando-a. – Afinal as discussões minhas e do Potter já viraram rotina não?

- Mas isso não quer dizer que deixe de ser engraçado Red. Na verdade sempre é. Exceto para o Pontas. – Sirius olhou em direção a James, mas seus olhos focalizaram outra coisa. – Hey, mas o que o Rabicho está fazendo na mesa dos verdinhos?

James se virou para ver o amigo. Já Aluado só correu os olhos em direção à mesa.

Pettigrew falava com Régulos e tinha uma expressão meio aflita estampada no rosto. Falava rapidamente, como se quisesse sair logo dali. De vez em quando olhava em volta, mas não parecia realmente estar observando o que via, do contrario, teria percebido os olhares dos Marotos, Lílian e Marlene.

Já Régulos mostrava uma expressão de extrema superioridade e pelo que se podia ver falava calmamente.

Mas depois de alguns segundos Bellatrix Black falou algo em seu ouvido, e, o que quer que ela tenha dito, o fez mudar da água para o vinho. A expressão de superioridade em seu rosto mudou radicalmente para nervosismo. Falou algo para Rabicho. Algo que o fez girar nos calcanhares e voltar para a mesa da Grifinória rapidamente.

- Ah, oi gente. – Sentou ao lado de Sirius e começou a se servir de comida, quase que instantaneamente.

- Rabicho, mas o que em nome de Merlin, você estava fazendo na mesa daqueles idiotas? – Sirius o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida. Juntamente com os outros quatro.

Pettigrew olhou para eles, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Demorou um certo tempo até ele terminar de mastigar e falar:

- Fui entregar um recado do Professor Slughorn. – Disse, decoradamente. Lílian sentia que algo estava errado.

- Quando você diz ele, é do Régulos que estamos falando não é mesmo? – Sirius continuava a olhar meio sério para Pettigrew.

- O que o Slughorn quer com o Black, Rabicho? – James olhou para Sirius.

- Não sei.

- Não sabe? – Remo também o olhava. – Você está escondendo algo Rabicho?

Pettigrew olhou para Remo, de um modo meio suplicante.

- Eu? Não, não. Não estou escondendo nada. – E olhou aflito para James e Sirius. – Não estou, já disse. Não sei o que o Professor quer com seu irmão Almofadinhas. Ele só me pediu para dizer ao Régulos que, se ele não entregar um tal trabalho de poções até amanhã pegaria uma detenção.

Sirius ainda olhou sério para a mesa da Sonserina, mas logo voltou a sorrir marotamente.

- Quer dizer então que o Régulos vai ficar de castigo? – E olhou para Pettigrew. – Rabicho, você não sabe a felicidade que essa notícia me trouxe.

Depois disso, Lily ainda percebeu um certo olhar desconfiado por parte da James e Remo, mas assunto parecia ter morrido e ponto final. Só que ela sentia que não era nem o começo.

Algo não se encaixava...

Slughorn era diretor da casa de Régulos, logo não era de se esperar que mandasse uma aluno da Grifinória dizer a um de seus alunos preferidos que ele pegaria uma detenção se não entregasse um determinado trabalho. O Professor não era assim. Ele faria isso pessoalmente. Ou então, em um caso extremo mandaria um aluno de sua própria casa.

E, se por acaso ela estivesse enganada, e Pettigrew estivesse falando a verdade, por que demorara tanto?

A expressão que Régulos mantinha em seu rosto, não era a de quem estava preocupado com trabalho ou detenção.

" **Esquece isso.**

_Oras, e por que eu deveria esquecer?_

**Porque, com certeza você está imaginando toda essa situação.**

_Quê! Eu não estou imaginando nada, e você sabe disso. É só juntar os fatos..._

**_Juntar os fatos?_** **Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily, não tenta criar problema a onde ele não existe.**

_Você não pode dizer isso._

**Eles são melhores amigos. **

_Eu sei, mas..._

**Não tem nada acontecendo. Esquece isso Ok?"**

- Ah, Oi James. – Lílian foi rapidamente retirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir _aquela_ voz.

- Tudo bem Rachel? – A ruiva viu a garota sorrir, _" Sorriso patético, falso, ridículo..."_, e balançar a cabeça positivamente. Logo depois ela falou educadamente com todos.

- Quer sentar Rachel? – _"Como Lene pôde fazer isso!"_ Marlene sorridente, apontou para o lugar vazio ao lado de Remo. Lílian sentiu o estômago revirar e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Ah, ficou muito agradecida Marlene, mas já comi. – Ela olhou para o lugar vazio. Depois dirigiu seus olhos para James. – Será que eu poderia falar com você por um instantinho James?

Pontas arrepiou os cabelos e olhou rapidamente para Lílian. A ruiva estava começando a desconfiar seriamente que seu estômago, antes inchado, havia desaparecido e conseqüentemente seu coração havia dobrado de tamanho. Lógica estranha essa não?

- Claro. – Pontas se levantou.

- Foi um prazer gente. – Rachel sorriu simpaticamente para todos. Depois saiu andando para fora do salão junto com James.

Lílian sentiu sua fome se esvair.

- Lily, você está bem? – Lene a olhou marotamente.

- Estou ótima. – Sirius e Remo a olharam, achando a resposta pouco convincente. – Mas preciso terminar alguns relatórios que ficaram pendentes. – Se levantou da mesa. – Qualquer coisa, estou na sala dos monitores ok?

- Lily você não acha que... – Lene começou a falar mas ao fitar as duas esmeraldas preferiu não continuar. Apenas disse:

- Ok.

Lílian piscou para a amiga, deu um tchau para os garotos e saiu andando rapidamente para fora do Salão Principal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não queria encontrar com James e Rachel, por isso resolveu pegar um caminho mais fora do usual, mais rápido e que poucos conheciam.

Estava passando por um estreito corredor, com duas bifurcações mais à frente (a da direita, mais curta e larga, levava direto para a torre da Grifinória, a da esquerda era mais estreita, e pelo que parecia, mais longa que o corredor em que ela se encontrava), quando ouviu vozes vindas do corredor da esquerda.

Sem fazer barulho, se aproximou da entrada do corredor. Encostou-se na parede, o que a fazia ficar escondida, pois bem na sua frente havia uma bonita coluna encostada à mesma. As vozes agora, não pareciam tão distantes. Ela conseguiu discernir três:

A primeira, falava em demasia, era grossa, aflita e repetia uma mesma palavra muita vezes.

As outras duas, a ruiva pôde perceber, com certeza eram de alunos, pois só falavam quando a primeira parava, e de vez em quando pareciam discutir entra si.

Lílian apurou ainda mais os ouvidos e fechou os olhos na esperança de ouvir algo que fosse possível de distinguir.

_- Não me perguntem isso... já disse que não estou em condições de responder isso..._ – A primeira voz falou, rapidamente.

_- Professor, o senhor não está entendendo. Nós só estamos fazendo uma simples pergunta._

_- E só precisamos de uma simples resposta._

_- Sinto muito rapazes. Mas essa é uma resposta que não posso oferece-lhes._ – A pessoa de quem era dona da primeira voz, pareceu andar alguns metros, pois seus passos ecoaram no chão de pedra. Entretanto eles pararam rapidamente.

_- Não pense que vai se ver livre do nós, Professor._ – A voz do aluno falou séria e cortante.

_- Afinal, tenho certeza de que você não deseja desapontá-lo não é mesmo?_

_- Não posso dar o que vocês querem, não tenho as respostas que desejam... digam a ele que..._

_- É claro que tem. Só precisa de um leve empurrãozinho. _

_- E pelo jeito, nós não precisaremos dizer nada a ele. Tenho a leve expressão de que o senhor mesmo irá fazer isso._

_- Escutem aqui. Sou um membro do corpo docente. Vocês não estão em posição de me ameaçar, entenderam?_

_- Não o estamos ameaçando Professor. Estamos apenas sendo amigos do senhor. Acredite._

_- Afinal, tenho certeza de que o senhor não gostaria de ouvir o que ele tem a lhe dizer não é mesmo?_

Lily ainda continuou de olhos fechados esperando que algo mais fosse dito. Mas nada aconteceu. Passos indicavam que eles estavam indo embora, e a ruiva deu graças a Merlin de se dirigirem ao lado contrário.

Lentamente abriu os olhos, enquanto perguntas se formavam em sua mente.

Quem eram essas pessoas?

Por que estavam ameaçando um professor?

Quem era a pessoa a quem estavam se referindo?

E por que não conseguia distinguir as vozes? Afinal eram de um professor e dois alunos, e ela tinha a certeza de que conhecia os dois alunos. Já ouvira aquelas vozes antes...

Quando deu por si, estava de frente para o já conhecido livro. Disse a senha e entrou na sala dos monitores. Lily pensava que ela estaria sozinha. De jeito nenhum. James estava sentado em uma poltrona folheando um grosso livro. Levantou os olhos, quando percebeu que Lílian havia chegado. E sorriu.

- Não entendo como conseguem escrever um livro desses. – Mostrou o titulo à ruiva. _" Princípios básicos para se tornar um excepcional monitor"_ – Só de ver o titulo já me sinto entediado.

Lílian sentou no sofá, perto do maroto. Sem dizer nada.

- Lily? – James olhou preocupado para a ruiva. – Lily você está bem?

Lílian o olhou nos olhos.

- James, acabei de ouvir um Professor ser ameaçado.

- Quê? – Pontas se deslocou, da poltrona, para o sofá.

Lílian contou tudo para ele. Desde o momento em que ouvira as vozes até o exato momento. O que a ruiva pensou ser bastante estranho, a fez se sentir imensamente melhor. Enquanto falava andava de um lado para o outro da sala, e apertava um pouco os finos dedos da mão.

- Acho bom ficarmos de olho nos verdinhos. – Lílian levantou a sobrancelha. – É, eu tenho total certeza de que um deles está envolvido nisso. Bom, nesse caso dois. – A ruiva parou de andar. – Pelo menos fiz você parar. Estava com um certo receio de que a qualquer hora um buraco iria se abrir enquanto andava.

- Potter, como você pode levar isso na brincadeira?

James piscou marotamente.

- E como iria levar? Não estou insinuando que a situação não é séria. Apenas tento fazer com que você sorria Lily.

Lílian sentiu novamente as bochechas esquentarem. Sentou outra vez no sofá.

- Bom... – A ruiva tentou mudar de assunto. Ou melhor, voltar ao assunto anterior. – Acho melhor comunicar ao Diretor.

- Sem provas? Não, por mais que ele acredite em nós, não teríamos como provar, e os verdinhos... – Lily o olhou. – Tá, e os alunos que fizeram isso, parariam no momento que soubessem que Dumbledore desconfia de algo... – James arrepiou os cabelos.

- Ah, e você, senhor inteligência, tem alguma idéia melhor? – Lily o olhou nos olhos.

- Bom, já que você está falando com toda essa delicadeza Lily, eu poderia pensar em algo... – O maroto sorriu.

- Tenho certeza de que já ouvi aquelas vozes... – A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Era de se esperar, afinal estamos falando de um Professor não é mesmo? – James falou, ironicamente.

- Ha, ha, muito engraçado. Estou falando dos alunos. – Lily fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, na esperança de que a escuridão a ajudasse a lembrar. Mas de nada adiantou. Os abriu novamente. – Droga. – A ruiva soltou um suspiro.

- Você vai lembrar. Tenho certeza.

- Obrigada Potter.

" _Por que ele sorri tanto? Seria muito mais fácil se ele se mostrasse ser a pessoa que eu sempre imaginei: arrogante, patético, idiota, imaturo, galinha..._

**Mas ele não é, não é mesmo?**

_Não, ele não é. Por Merlin, ele não é nada disso. Bom, um pouquinho imaturo... mas desconfio seriamente de que estou achando um certo charme nisso. _

**Os olhos dele são tão lindos, não é mesmo?**

_Viu? É você quem me faz ter esse irritante frio na barriga toda vez que olho para ele._

**Com certeza eu não estou sozinha Lily. E você sabe disso."**

Lílian encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se cansada. Estranhamente cansada. Estava preocupada. A conversa que ouvira não lhe saia da cabeça. Tinha que descobrir quem eram essas pessoas. Algo lhe dizia que eles estavam relacionados com os desaparecimentos de trouxas, agora mais freqüentes. Mas como? De que modo?

Entretanto, nunca passara por sua mente que, desabafar algo com James Potter lhe fosse fazer tão bem. Continuou de olhos fechados e pensou ter sentido o toque da mão dele em seus cabelos. Sorriu internamente.

Quando acordou, algumas horas depois, estava no mesmo sofá, só que sem Potter. Um cobertor lhe cobria e ela viu um bilhete na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Levantou-se, a apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho.

_Lily,_

_Você caiu no sono e preferi te deixar aqui. Porque, sabe, se eu te levasse para o quarto, poderia ocorrer o sério risco de você abrir seus olhos e com isso desencadear uma série de ofensas à minha pessoa. Por mais que a situação me parecesse tentadora ,você provavelmente deve ficar linda quando acorda, preferi não correr esse risco._

_Agora, como o prometido, vou pensar seriamente em uma maneira de descobrir quem teve essa brilhante idéia (antes que você entre no meu quarto, indignada, queria ter falar que, se você pensar bem, a idéia é boa, só está sendo usada em mãos erradas). E pode ter certeza de que os idiotas (não falei dos verdinhos viu?) que estão fazendo isso vão ser pegos, e do jeito mais maroto possível. Sim, Lily, maroto. Não fica chateada não tá? Mas como é que você esperaria que eu pensasse em algo, se não marotamente?_

_Esse pedaço de pergaminho era para ser apenas um bilhete, mas acho que já se transformou em carta. Vou parar de escrever agora, até porque, você está se mexendo e não quero te acordar. _

_Bons Sonhos ruivinha._

_ps: ah sim, DE NADA LILY._

_ps 2: se você estiver com fome, tenho a leve impressão de que do lado desse bilhete (carta), tem sanduíches e suco de abóbora. _

Lílian retirou os olhos do pergaminho.

- Potter deve ter feito algum elfo trazer isto. Bobo. – E sorriu.

Depois de comer, foi para o quarto, se deitou na cama e rapidamente dormiu.

**N/A:**_ Sorry pela demora, mas é que não consegui escrever nada na semana passada, e prometi pra mim mesma que só postaria quando o capitulo 10 estivesse pelo menos parcialmente pronto._

_Mas mesmo com a demora, aqui estou. E gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que deixou reviews. Foram 20! 20 reviews? Sério que você gostam tanto assim da fic? Muito obrigada mesmo gente!_

**Laura: **A Lily é muito teimosa mesmo, e vê-la com ciúme é realmente muito engraçado. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Espero que goste deste também. Beijuxx!

**MoniMione: **Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando tanto assim da fic! E quanto à namorada para o Remo... não posso falar nada, mas tenho alguns planos em mente. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijuxx!

**NaNa MaLfOy: **Oi NaNa! Você achou a fic perfeita? Sério? Que bom! Espero que continue acompanhando e que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijuxx!

**naty:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! Continua acompanhando tá? E deixa uma review dizendo o que achou do capitulo... Beijuxx!

**Mara Potter:** A briga de conciências da Lily tambem é bem pareciada com as minhas. Mara, que bom que você está gostando da fic! Espero que goste desse capitulo tambem. Beijuxx!

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo. O pessoal cadastrado no ff vai receber as mensagens por e-mail, como sempre. Tenho que ir indo. Um lembrete: só posto o próximo capitulo quando tiver 10 reviews. ;)_

_Beijuxx..._

_Paty Evans_


	10. Conversas Escritas

----- Capitulo 10 ------

**Conversas Escritas**

_Segunda chegara rápido demais, _pensava Lílian, enquanto tirava uma pequena planta da terra e tentava pô-la no jarro à sua frente. O problema é que a plantinha parecia demasiado agitada em suas mãos. Sem falar nos muitos e finos dentinhos presentes em sua boca, que pareciam prontos a deixar marcas na mão da ruiva. Mesmo estas estando com luvas de dragão.

- Ora vamos...- Lily tentava fazer com que a planta deixasse de se contorcer. – Será que não dá para você ficar quieta?

Olhou para a sua direita e logo seus olhos se encontraram com os de Lene, que parecia estar passando pela mesma falta de tato que ela. Na verdade, agora que olhava em volta, **todas** as garotas pareciam estar tendo alguma dificuldade com as plantas.

- Ah, sim – A professora Sprout se levantou e olhou para a turma, que no momento mostrava garotas impacientes e rapazes calmos e sorridentes. – Queria lhes comunicar um pequenino detalhe: as _Freesia_, sinto-lhes dizer, garotas, são bastante sensíveis. Elas preferem as mãos dos rapazes. – Ela mostrou um tímido sorriso e voltou a se sentar e fazer anotações sobre o desempenho de cada aluno. Sorrindo a intervalos bastante regulares.

Lílian olhou indignada para a planta.

" _Só me faltava essa: ter de lidar com uma planta que acha que pode fazer escolhas._

**Escolhas sensíveis**

_Escolhas... sensíveis... sei. Escolhas totalmente machistas, isso sim."_

- Precisa de ajuda Lily? – James tinha um olhar maroto e a olhava divertidamente.

- Potter, porque você não vai tomar conta da sua própria planta? – Lílian tirou seus olhos da _Freesia_ e olhou raivosa para o maroto.

- Já cuidei. – James olhou calmamente em direção a Almofadinhas. – E parece que você não é a única a receber uma proposta de ajuda Evans. – E indicou Marlene com a cabeça.

Na verdade ele estava esperando uma oportunidade para se aproximar da ruiva. Ela fugira dele durante todo o Domingo, e Pontas estava começando a desconfiar que havia regredido um pouco em sua incansável busca pelo amor da ruivinha. Ele desconfiava, mas isso não quer dizer que entendia...

Afinal como, no Sábado ela parecia tão calminha, alegre (bom, de manhã ela estava), estendida a falar com ele como uma pessoa normal, até a aceitar sua ajuda, e agora estava do mesmo jeito que há alguns meses atrás: excepcionalmente raivosa?

Já Lílian olhou para Marlene (que neste exato momento aceitara a ajuda de Almofadinhas) e depois para o resto das garotas presentes na estufa. Estranhamente ela sentia que algumas estavam olhando para ela instantes atrás. Balançou a cabeça.

" _Como a Lene pôde fazer isso?_

**Isso o quê?**

_Ela concordou com o fato de que eles podem fazer algo que nós não podemos. Ela se tornou cúmplice desse sistema machista que..._

**Não. Ela só aceitou ajuda. Ajuda do namorado. O que você tem hoje?**

_Fora o fato de que estou tendo que obedecer a uma planta? Não tenho nada._

**Sei...**

_Há não! Esse **sei... **de novo não! Já tenho que agüentar o Potter com suas palavras indecifráveis, seu olhar maroto, seu sorriso, seus cabelos despenteados, o fato de que acho isso um charme, e.._

**Rachel Strange.**

_Quê? Você agora também vai usar palavras indecifráveis, ou que carregam um significado escondido, ou então códigos? É, isso já não seria uma grande surpresa, se considerarmos o fato de que devo estar enlouquecendo..._

**Ciúmes.**

_Eu não estou com ciúmes! Oras, não tem cabimento..._

**Curiosidade.**

_Pelo quê? Por Potter ter conversado com ela? Há, há, há... não me faça rir. Eu não estou curiosa. Ele que cuide da vida dele como bem entender. Não tenho nada haver com.._

**James conversando com Strange em um corredor, os dois sozinhos...**

_Quer parar? Você não está ajudando em nada sabia? "_

- Então, quer ajuda? – Ele a olhou sorridente e arrepiou os cabelos. – Olha, prometo que só vou ajudar.

- E você pensava em algo a mais que isso? – Lily o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Bom, já que você perguntou...

- Não, Potter, esquece o que eu perguntei OK?

O garoto ajeitou os óculos e falou de uma maneira bastante séria:

- Aparentemente você está indo muito bem, por isso, acho que vou voltar pro meu lugar então... – James deu as costas a ela, Lílian revirou os olhos e segurou o pulso do garoto. Logo depois o soltou.

- Eu aceito sua ajuda Potter. – James o olhou nos olhos.

- E eu proponho uma condição.

- Condição? Mas você não disse que... – A ruiva respirou fundo. - Ah, quer saber? Qual é a sua condição? – Lily o olhou e não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco.

- Que você deixe de me chamar de Potter de vez.

- Hum... sabe que posso chamar qualquer outro garoto para me ajudar não sabe? – James pode notar um fino sorriso nos lábios da garota.

- Estou a par dessa situação. Mas você não chamaria outro garoto Lily.

- Ah, não? – Lílian o olhou desafiadoramente.

- Definitivamente, não. Como você pode ver, sou o único aqui, que veio te oferecer ajuda. – James olhou pelo canto do olho para Remo, que sorria, a alguns centímetros dos dois. Na verdade, alguns (e quando digo alguns quero dizer uns 5 ou 6) garotos haviam tentado oferecer ajuda à ruiva, mas foram impedidos por James.

Lílian o olhou, analisando a situação.

- Além do mais, eu sei que você não gostaria de um Coop do seu lado, não é mesmo?

Lily continuou a olhá-lo, os olhos verdes brilhavam. Finalmente disse:

- Estou em uma situação bastante precária.- Ela voltou-se para a planta, porque James estava olhando em seus olhos. - E por isso, e só por isso é que aceito. Mas vou te chamar de Potter quando achar que a situação pede.

- Mas...

- É isso ou nada James. – Lílian depositou a planta de volta na terra e olhou para o maroto, com os braços cruzados.

Pontas arrepiou os cabelos, certo de que sua proposta não havia tomado o rumo que ele queria, mas afinal não fora uma perda total não é mesmo?

- Dessa vez você ganhou Lily. Dessa vez. – Apanhou a planta, que agora estava totalmente paralisada, e a pôs no jarro de pedra.

- Isso é simplesmente ridículo. – Lílian ainda olhava para a _Freesia_, numa mistura de indignação e descontentamento. – Como ela consegue diferenciar quem a tira da terra? – James estava prestes a abrir a boca e discutir o assunto. – Não precisa responder.

Pontas deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Você sumiu ontem Lily...

- Detesto me distanciar da sua presença Potter. Mas tive que estudar. – James a olhou desconfiado.

- Então, esse foi um dos casos em que usar Potter era estritamente necessário? – Pontas retirou as luvas de dragão.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira bastante conhecida.

- Hey! Isso exige anos de pratica Evans. – Ele sorriu marotamente,

Depois que a aula terminou (Lily sentia que algumas da fãs do Sirius haviam deixado Lene de lado, e simplesmente procuraram outra vítima para atacar impiedosamente), eles rumaram para o Salão Principal.

- Você passou o resto do fim de semana enfiada na biblioteca? – Ele observou a ruiva se sentar.

- Passei. – Lily tentava a todo custo demorar o máximo para pôr as batatas cozidas em seu prato.

"_Quem sabe ele não se cansa e vai embora?_

**Embora? Você realmente está com problemas. Como você quer que ele vá embora sem comer?**

_Ora, indo. Me deixando em paz._

**E com seu ciúme bobo.**

_É, e com meu ciúme... hey!"_

- Não temos tanta coisa para estudar ainda. – James arrepiou os cabelos. Marlene, Almofadinhas e Remo olhavam meio desconfiados para os dois. Ultimamente era difícil prever a hora em que eles iriam começar a brigar. Já Rabicho não prestava muita atenção: estava bastante entretido com seu empadão de galinha.

- Você não estava na biblioteca, Lily. – James viu a ruiva morder o lábio inferior. Ele sabia a onde ela estivera. Vira pelo mapa do Maroto. Desconhecia outra pessoa que conhecesse aquele local além dele mesmo.

- Não te interessa a onde eu estava Potter. – Lily, falou, meio seca.

James olhou para Almofadinhas, que fez uma careta, misturada com um sorriso bastante canino. Lene o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. Sirius sussurrou um "Mas o que foi que eu fiz?" para a namorada.

O resto do Almoço se passou sem a voz de Lílian. James, Sirius, Remo e Marlene discutiam sobre as pequenas, mas bastante perigosas, plantinhas.

- Totalmente ridículo. – Lene cruzou os braços.

- Eu discordo. Acho-as realmente interessantes. – Sirius sorriu.

- Ah, claro que você acha. – Lene falou ironicamente. – Você tem que mostrar que o sexo masculino é sempre o mais forte e independente, não é mesmo?

- Bom...

- É a sua cara Black. – Lene cruzou os braços.

Almofadinhas olhou para James e Remo, que fizeram caretas (bastante parecidas com as que ele, Sirius havia feito minutos atrás) e sorriram marotamente. Depois voltou-se para a namorada.

- Lene, olha, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – A olhou nos olhos.

- Ah, não? – Lene não conseguiu ficar séria, com aquele par de olhos azuis a olhando.

- Viu? Você sabe que não acho isso. Esta sorrindo...

- Não estou sorrindo... – Sirius continuou a olhá-la nos olhos. – Estou sorrindo por culpa sua. E esses vegetais são machistas em demasia.

" _Por que o Potter não olha para outro lado?_

**Por que você não pergunta logo?**

_Perguntar o quê?_

**Meu Merlin, como essa ruiva é teimosa!"**

Aula de Feitiços, Flitwick havia posto um pequeno resumo dos anos anteriores no quadro. Lily escrevia mecanicamente, meio absorta em outros pensamentos.

" _Não vou perguntar, portanto pare de insistir._

**E quem disse que eu vou insistir em algo? "**

Lílian olhou para o pergaminho, preenchido pela metade.Só agora havia notado que um pedaço um pouco menor estava por baixo do escrito. O apanhou, pronta para jogá-lo fora, quando pensou ter visto letras de se formarem no pergaminho.

**Tudo bem Lily?**

**Ass: James**

_James você sabe que ela não gosta que mandem bilhetinhos na hora da aula não sabe? Pra que insistir? Há... oi Lily..._

_Ass: Lene_

Hey... Começam uma conversa e nem me chamam? Sentiu minha falta Red?

Ass: Sirius

_**Sorte nossa que Flitwick não está conseguindo se sentar na cadeira... Olá Lily..**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

Lílian olhou para o pergaminho, segundos atrás em branco e agora bastante preenchido. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Escreveu:

**Lene tem toda a razão. Deveríamos estar prestando atenção na aula. **

**Ass: Lily**

Assim que terminou de escrever, as palavras escritas por ela desapareceram do pergaminho.

**Nós já aprendemos esse assunto. No segundo ano. Afinal, pra que entramos no sétimo ano se estamos aprendendo tudo de novo?**

**Ass: James**

_Estamos regredindo._

_Ass: Sirius_

_**Almofadinhas... para de falar besteira.**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

_Mas se formos pensar pela linha de raciocínio do James, não estaremos perdendo assunto algum, não é mesmo? Já aprendemos tudo._

_Ass: Lene_

**Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não deixei de passar algo... as provas dos N.I.E.M's são bastante exigentes e...**

**Ass: Lily**

_Como você fizeram esse negócio com os pergaminhos?_

_Ass: Lene_

**Hey! Não precisa interromper né?**

**Ass: Lily**

_Desculpa Lily, mas é que o Almofadinhas me obrigou a escrever isso. Esse cachorro ta sentado do meu lado._

_Ass: Lene_

_Já que você estão tão interessadas em saber como eu..._

_Ass: Sirius_

**Hey! _Você_ Almofadinhas?**

**Ass: James**

_**Pelo que me lembro a maior parte disso foi minha e do Pontas.**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

**Não estamos interessadas! Pra começo de conversa eu deveria estar copiando o assunto do quadro...**

**Ass: Lily**

_Black, só você mesmo pra achar que tudo gira ao redor desse seu focinho né?_

_Ass: Lene_

_Vai dizer que vocês não ficaram surpresas quando palavras apareceram em um pedaço de pergaminho em branco?_

_Ass: Sirius_

**Claro... agora, depois que descobri de quem eram as palavras...**

**Ass: Lily**

**Não precisa pôr pra baixo né Lily?**

**Ass: James**

_Então...ignorando o fato de que o Pontas aqui, acabou de levar mais um fora..._

_Ass: Sirius_

**Vira-lata!**

**Ass: James**

_**Usamos uma meia dúzia de feitiços nesses pergaminhos e eles ficaram assim. **_

_**Ass: Remo**_

**Você fez parte disso Remo?**

**Ass: Lily**

_**Fiz Lily. Mas apenas na parte dos feitiços. A idéia foi do Pontas e do Almofadinhas. Então... se eu não ajudasse não faria muita diferença não é mesmo?**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

**Sabia! Só o Potter pra ter uma idéia dessas...**

**Ass: Lily**

**Muito obrigada Lily. Fico bastante lisonjeado com o seu comentário. Mas a idéia foi dos dois... quero deixar isso bem claro. Entretanto a parte do planejamento e da quantidade de feitiços que usamos foi exclusivamente minha e...**

**Ass: James**

_COMO É QUE É? Exclusivamente sua uma ova! _

_Ass: Sirius (prestes a matar um certo viado)_

**Há, há, há... não me faça rir, seu pulguento.**

**Ass: James **

_**Viu? Agora, imagina isso se mim...**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

_Realmente. O Remo é o único que tem juízo..._

_Ass: Lene_

**Responsabilidade...**

**Ass: Lily**

_Não é machista..._

_Ass: Lene_

**Concluindo: O único dos Marotos que realmente presta!**

**Ass: Lily**

_**Muito obrigado garotas, mas...**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

_Hey! Nós aqui brigando e é o Aluado que leva a melhor?_

_Ass: Sirius_

_Claro! E é justamente por isso que o Remo levou a melhor sobre vocês._

_Ass: Lene_

**Tá, o Aluado levou a melhor (por enquanto) mas pra começo de conversa eu não comecei a escrever nesse pedaço de pergaminho velho pra falar com vocês...**

**Ass: James**

_Poxa, James... e eu aqui, pensando que você estaria morrendo de saudades de mim... há, há, há... é claro que sabemos disso seu bobo._

_Ass: Lene_

_Só queríamos arranjar algo para fazer. Uma pequena observação: Você notaram que o "resumo" do Flitwick é o quadro inteiro?_

_Ass: Sirius_

_**Lily, é contigo que ele quer falar... melhor eu ir indo. Sua observação Almofadinhas, me fez perceber que não escrevi quase nada.**_

_**Ass: Remo**_

_Você não escreveu quase nada? Aluado, tô atrás de você. Que mania essa que você e a Red tem de diminuir tudo o que fazem? Tá quase acabando. Hiii... acho melhor ir indo. Lene não está com uma expressão muito boa pro meu lado... _

_Ass: Sirius (de mau humor porque vai ter que escrever o quadro inteiro no papel em menos de 10 minutos)_

_Claro que estou chateada! Ele não escreveu nada até agora sabia? Black parece uma criança pequena. Esse seu amigo, James... Lily, não vai tirar conclusões precipitadas ouviu? _

_Ass: Lene_

**Lily, preciso falar com você. ****Ass: James.**

Olhou para a sua esquerda, e recebeu um sorriso maroto do garoto de cabelos despenteados sentado junto a janela. Revirou os olhos e escreveu no pergaminho.

_E por que eu deveria falar com você Potter? _

_Ass: Evans_

**Potter? Não havíamos combinado que James soava muito melhor? **

**Ass: James**

_Lembro-me também que eu poderia usar Potter na hora em que achasse necessário. _

_Ass: Evans_

**Não vejo necessidade em usar Potter. James é muito melhor, Lily. E você acha realmente necessário usar meu sobrenome? **

**Ass: James**

_Sim, acho. Acho totalmente necessário. _

_Ass: Evans_

**Por que? **

**Ass: James**

_Porque sim Potter! _

_Ass: Evans_

**Lily... você está chateada comigo? **

**Ass: James**

_Quê? Por que eu ficaria chateada com você Potter? Isso não tem nada haver com o fato de eu estar te chamando de Potter. _

_Ass: Evans_

**Mas é claro que tem. Você mesma acabou de deduzir isso. Se não estivesse chateada comigo, não estaria me chamando de Potter. **

**Ass: James**

_Você não deveria ter me mandado esse pedaço de pergaminho. Tem que ser mais responsável. É Monitor-Chefe agora, esqueceu?_

_Ass: Evans_

**Está mudando de assunto. Se quisesse poderia ter parado de escrever. E eu não seria James Potter sem a minha irresponsabilidade nata, não é mesmo?**

**Ass: James**

_Aí Meu Merlin, como esse garoto dá trabalho! Potter fica quieto._

_Ass: Evans_

**Vou retomar a frase inicial. Preciso falar com você. E não vou parar até que você diga sim. Sabe que a minha persistência é grande né Lily? **

**Ass: James**

_Persistência? Você é teimoso isso sim. Tem teimosia em excesso Potter. E se isso fizer você parar de me mandar bilhetinhos... ok. Eu falo com você._

_Ass: Evans_

**Hoje, logo que as aulas acabarem... te encontro em frente à aquela tapeçaria do Barnabás, o Amalucado, no sétimo andar... OK? **

**Ass: James **

_Hum... _

_Ass: Evans_

**Lily...? **

**Ass: James**

_Você promete que vai deixar de me mandar bilhetinhos?_

_Ass: Evans_

**Hey! Porque só eu saio como culpado? **

**Ass: James**

_Porque foi você quem iniciou essa conversa. Então... vai me deixar prestar atenção na aula? _

_Ass: Evans_

**Já que é o único jeito... mas Lily, você tem de convir que nossas conversas são três vezes mais interessantes que a aula do Flitwick. **

**Ass: James**

_Me encontro com você lá Potter. E quanto ao resto escrito, não vou nem comentar sobre isso. _

_Ass: Evans_

James parou de escrever e a ruiva pode aproveitar o restante da aula. Bom, seria perfeito para Lílian se pudesse ter aproveitado o restante da aula. Mas sua mente se encheu de perguntas assim que terminou de escrever.

" _Como ele conhece...?_

**Vai ver ele não conhece. Apenas marcou um lugar aleatório. Isso não quer dizer nada.**

_Você tem razão. Não quer dizer nada. Afinal ninguém conhece aquela sala... e o quê em nome de Merlin, ele quer comigo?_

**Deve ser algo relacionado aos Sonserinos...**

_Você também está tirando conclusões precipitadas não é mesmo? Quem disse que ouvi Sonserinos ameaçando um professor?_

**Oras, mas é claro que foram eles! Quem mais seria desceria tão baixo para conseguir algo? **

_Qualquer pessoa..._

**Teimosa! Você sabe que James tem razão. E justamente por isso que não considera essa idéia.**

_Teimosa é você! Só sabe ver o lado do Potter. E eu não disse que não considerava a idéia, apenas não quero julgar alguém precipitadamente._

**Mas sabe que foram Sonserinos!**

_Não adianta discutir com você não é mesmo? Tenho que terminar de escrever... quer fazer o favor de parar de fazer perguntas?_

**Ah, então você acha que estou te atrapalhando? Pois bem, agora é que não paro mesmo. Você deveria saber Lily, que não se meche com uma ruiva...**

_Ai Meu Merlin..."_

Lílian desistiu de tentar ouvir o que o Professor Flitwick dizia sobre o resumo e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Por que ela não tinha uma mente mais calminha? Menos argumentativa, impetuosa e cabeça-dura?

" **Porque sem mim, você não seria Lílian Evans."**

_**N/A:** Então, gostaram do capitulo? Deixei alguém curioso para saber o que vai acontecer? Espero que sim... ;)_

_Queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews... gente vocês não sabem a felicidade que sinto ao abrir meu e-mail e ver as lindas reviews de vocês lá... THANKS!_

_Vamos aos agradecimentos_

**Laura:** Hey! Que bom que você gostou da capitulo. O James é simplesmente perfeito não? Espero que tenha gostado desse também... Beijuxx!

**NaNa MaLfOy: **Muito obrigada pelo elogio... paty da cor dos cabelos da Lily... quanto as vozes, não posso dizer né? Você vai ter que continuar acompanhando... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijuxx!

**Mara Potter: **Gostou da capitulo? Yeah! Que bom! Olha, não posso dizer o que o James falou com a Rachel, mas dentro de alguns capítulos você saberá. Muito obrigada pela reviews! Beijuxx!

_O pessoal cadastrado no ff vai receber os agradecimentos em sua caixas de e-mail no mais tardar amanhã tá?_

_Please apertem esse botãozinho aí de baixo e deixem uma review... ah, só posto o próximo capitulo quando tiver as 10 reviews... chantagem nada né? _

_Beijuxx a todos!_

_Paty Evans _


	11. A Sala Precisa: 1ª Parte

----- Capitulo 11 ----

**A Sala Precisa: 1ª Parte**

" _Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidi me encontrar com o Potter? Não devia estar fazendo isso..._

**E por que?**

_Porque não, oras._

**Você não consegue achar uma boa resposta para a minha pergunta, não é mesmo?**

_Você pergunta demais."_

Lílian andava devagar, por um largo corredor no sexto andar. De vez em quando mordia o lábio inferior, e enrolava as pontas do longo cabelo ruivo. Sinal de que estava bastante apreensiva. Mas porque ficar nervosa? Afinal era só o Potter. Ela nunca ficara nervosa com a perspectiva de se encontrar com um garoto, por que ficaria agora, justamente com o James?

Por que ele fora o único que mexera com ela?

Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ele?

E por que em nome de Merlin, a tarde passara tão rápido? As horas e minutos pareciam ter passado rapidamente em frente aos seus olhos. E tudo o que ela mais desejava era que elas passassem lentamente, ou então que James esquece-se o encontro.

Espera um pouquinho... Encontro? Ela não estava se _encontrando_ com James Potter. Não, isso definitivamente não era um encontro. Ele fizera ela aceitar. Desculpa mal feita... ela aceitou por conta própria. Botar a culpa nele não iria adiantar. Mas não era um encontro. Só gostaria de saber o que ele tem a dizer. Não sobre ela, mas sobre os Sonserinos. Sonserinos?

" _Viu? Você me induziu a acreditar que foram Sonserinos que fizeram aquilo..._

**Você finalmente ouviu a voz da razão.**

_Você é um poço de modéstia não é mesmo?_

**Ainda bem que você reconhece."**

A ruiva respirou fundo.

" _É só o Potter. É só o Potter. É só o Potter..."_

Pontas já estava no local combinado. Encostado à parede, os braços cruzados e com um charmoso sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Para você também Potter.

- Potter? – James a olhou, meio desconfiado. – Ainda está chateada comigo ruivinha?

- Não estou chateada com você. – Lily tentou não olhar diretamente para os olhos castanho esverdeados do Maroto. – Então, o que você queria me queria me falar?

- Lily, você está com ciúmes? – James sorria. Lílian sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Quê? É claro que não. Não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes de você. Além do mais você está fugindo do assunto. – Lílian procurava não o olhar nos olhos.

- Logo previ. Mas nunca imaginei que você, Lily, ficaria com ciúmes de mim.

- Potter, você além de cego é surdo? Leia meus lábios: Eu. não. estou. com. ciúmes. Principalmente de você.

- Está sim. – James sorriu. – Admita Lily. Você está com ciúmes de mim.

- Eu não... – Pontas se aproximou. E Lily sentiu a voz falhar. – Eu não estou com ciúmes de você, já disse. Por que esse sorriso?

- Sabe, pedi para que você viesse aqui, porque... bom, quero te mostrar algo. – Lílian agora podia ver seu reflexo pelos olhos do Maroto. James continuava sorrindo, um sorriso que ele guardava exclusivamente para a ruivinha.

Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir. Estava feliz e estranhamente, sabia o porque.

- Me mostrar algo? – A ruiva deu alguns pequenos passos para trás.

- Sei que você conhece essa sala Lily. – Lílian o olhou, um pouco surpresa. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo, James completou. – Vi pelo Mapa do Maroto.

- Aquele Mapa...

- Foi uma das invenções mais brilhantes que algum aluno dessa escola já fez.

- Brilhante? Vocês usam aquele pedaço de pergaminho velho, para espionar os outros, e sair à noite pela escola.

- Pode ter certeza de que aquele pedaço de pergaminho velho, ainda vai ser de grande serventia. Principalmente para você.

- Para mim? – Lílian o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Depois eu explico. Agora... – James segurou no pulso da ruiva. – Gostaria de te mostrar a minha surpresa.

- Surpresa? Potter... o que você está aprontando? – Lílian olhou para o seu pulso e depois para o rosto do Maroto.

James apenas piscou marotamente e abriu a porta que se formara na parede.

Lily olhou, para o já conhecido lugar.

Um bonito jardim se formara na sala. Mais bonito do que a parte externa do castelo. As arvores balançavam devagar com a brisa fria que se instalara no lugar. Arvores essas, que pareciam mais altas que o normal e de uma aparência também bastante diferente: suas folhas tinham diferentes colorações de verde.

Perto de onde eles estavam, um bonito lago azul deixava transparecer a luz da lua minguante, anormalmente branca. Branca como a neve que havia na grama. O que era bastante estranho pois eles ainda estavam em setembro.

O teto parecia ter desaparecido, porque só o que se via era a imensidão azul-marinho e as estrelas.

Lílian olhou para James. Este, sorria marotamente e em um ato impensado arrepiou os cabelos.

- Potter, como você sabia que...

- Que esse foi o lugar que você visitou ontem? – Ele falou, enquanto caminhavam. – Eu tinha minhas suposições sabe.

Lílian se encostou em uma arvore e sentou na grama. James sentou ao seu lado.

- Venho aqui desde o terceiro ano. – A ruiva olhava para o reflexo da lua no lago. – Quando queria ficar sozinha. Quando estava triste. Lene até hoje me pergunta porque desapareço tanto. – Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ela, Lílian Evans estava se abrindo para James Potter? – Então como você soube que eu vinha aqui?

- Já disse Lily. Pelo Mapa...

- Não. O Mapa não mostra as características em que a sala toma forma. – Lílian o olhou nos olhos. Pensou ter visto as bochechas do garoto ficarem meio rosadas.

James arrepiou os cabelos.

- Como você sabe? – James a olhou divertidamente.

Lílian mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Há, bom... no ano passado, quando a Professora McGonagall confiscou o mapa, eu tive uma pequena versão de como ele funciona.

James a olhou, agora com um olhar um pouco temeroso. Lily sorriu.

- Não. Ela não descobriu como o Mapa funcionava. Me entregou o pergaminho em branco. Vocês quatro devem dar graças a Merlin por ela ter decidido me entregar ele.

- Você está querendo dizer que gosta do Mapa do Maroto, Lily?

Lílian o olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que não. – James a olhou nos olhos, e Lílian decidiu olhar novamente para a lua. - Então, como eu ia dizendo...

**Flashback:**

Lilian andava rapidamente por um longo corredor no sexto andar. Estava cheia de livros, e se sentia incrivelmente cansada. Tudo o que mais desejava agora era cair em sua cama. Segunda-feira com toda a certeza não era o dia da semana que ela mais gostava.

" _Depois de seis aulas, uma penca de deveres à fazer e ter que ouvir Potter me chamar para sair pela terceira vez no dia... você também ficaria cansada._

**Já que você mencionou o Potter...**

_Ah, não! Olha, aceito suas defesas em nome dele, todos os outros dias da semana, mas em uma segunda não, pelo amor de Merlin._

**Mas...**

_Não._

**Lily...**

_Não adianta. Não vou ficar ouvindo isso..._

**Quer parar? Não vou falar do Potter. McGonagall está te chamando."**

Lily suspirou, girou no calcanhares e seu olhar encontrou com o da professora. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho que traçara a segundos atrás.

- Senhorita Evans, está passando bem? – A professora a olhou um pouco preocupada.

- Claro, professora. Só estou um pouco cansada, só isso. – Lílian sorriu para McGonagall.

- Sim, sim, claro. Bom, será que a senhorita poderia me fazer o favor de entregar este pergaminho ao senhor Lupin? – Ela entregou a ruiva um pergaminho em branco.

- Claro professora. – Lílian olhou para o pedaço de papel. - Mas, será que posso perguntar algo? – McGonagall acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. – Por que a senhora quer entregar um pergaminho em branco para o Remo?

- Vou lhe ser sincera. Na verdade eu confisquei o pergaminho. Vi o senhor Potter mexendo nele em minha aula. Mas quando fui olhá-lo, estava em branco. Nem uma palavrinha escrita. Agora estou devolvendo o mesmo pergaminho por educação, embora não veja muita serventia em um pergaminho em branco. – McGonagall olhou nos olhos da ruiva. Por alguns segundos a ruiva pode jurar que vira um discreto sorriso se formar nos lábios da professora.

- Pode deixa professora. Entregarei a Remo.

- Muito obrigada Lílian. Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite, professora.

Lily seguiu para a sala comunal, com esse o pergaminho a martela-lhe a cabeça. Por que Potter estaria mexendo em um pergaminho em branco na aula de transfiguração? Justamente na aula de transfiguração, onde poderia ser pego por McGonagall? Ele não seria assim tão burro. Porque havia algo em James Potter que nem mesmo Lílian Evans poderia argumentar: sua inteligência.

" _Esse pergaminho não é normal..._

**Só me faltava essa...**

_O que foi? Não posso levantar suspeitas?_

**Você está morrendo de curiosidade, isso sim. **

_Não estou curiosa. Apenas fazendo meu papel como Monitora._

**Besteira. Você não precisa fazer papel de Monitora. McGonagall já revistou o pergaminho. Você, Lílian Evans, esta se roendo de curiosidade, isso sim."**

O salão estava praticamente vazio. Exceto pelas pessoas que Lílian não desejava encontrar. Incrível como aquilo que menos procuramos parece se escancarar à nossa frete não?

James logo notou os olhos verdes entrando pelo buraco do retrato. Arrepiou os cabelos. Observou Lílian sentar de costas para ele, do outro lado da sala, cheia de livros, na mesa vazia. Sorriu marotamente.

- Pelo visto o Pontas viu o seu quarto fora diário adentrar a sala comunal... – Sirius sorriu marotamente para Remo, que estava lendo um grosso livro atentamente. Mas sem deixar de ouvir o que Almofadinhas dizia.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – James não olhou para Sirius, apenas fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

**- **Não falei nada fora do contexto atual não é mesmo? – Depois se voltou para Pettigrew que olhava para uma garota do quinto ano insistentemente. – Rabicho, quer parar de olhar desse jeito para a garota? Quem te vê pensa que você está lançando um feitiço silencioso ou coisa do tipo. Sabemos que você está na seca, acabado, sem nada, realmente um indesejado...

- Almofadinhas... – Remo falou seriamente para Sirius, ainda com os olhos no livro.

- Por que vocês deram para me criticar hoje?

- Porque você está reclamando em excesso hoje. – Remo se pronunciou novamente.

- E esse mau humor foi causado pela Lene não foi? – James virara-se para Almofadinhas, mas tinha a ruiva em seu pensamento. A expressão marota continuava estampada em seu rosto.

- McKinnon não tem nada haver com isso. – Sirius cruzou os braços. A expressão em seu rosto lembrava a de um garotinho que acabou de levar uma bronca. Não que isso o deixasse menos atraente. Ao contrário.

- Sei... – Aluado sorriu por trás do grosso livro.

- É claro que tem haver. Você deu em cima dela. Ela te deu em fora. Um fora muito bem elaborado se me permite dizer. Você, como o cão pulguento de sempre ficou mordido. E agora está descontando em nós. Muito egoísmo seu Almofadinhas. – James sorria abertamente.

Sirius o olhou raivosamente.

- Estou pouco me lixando para a McKinnon. – E olhou em volta. – E é melhor tomar cuidado com as palavras Pontas.

- Tô morrendo de medo Sirius. – James fez uma careta para Almofadinhas. – E se você está procurando a garota por quem está se lixando...

- Eu não estou...

- ... ela está conversando com a Lily. E Rabicho, acho melhor você parar de olhar para a garotinha. Tá assustando ela.

- Tortinhas de caramelo... – James, Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. Sem mais nem menos caíram na gargalhada. Pelo visto Pettigrew não estava interessado na garotinha e sim no que ela estava comendo. – Desculpa, mas vocês falaram alguma coisa? – Rabicho, saiu do transe em que se encontrava e se virou para os três.

- Você nunca se satisfaz? – Almofadinhas falou, entre um acesso de riso e outro.

Lily, por mais que tentasse não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho que tinha de escrever. A intervalos cada vez menos espaçados ela olhava para o pergaminho em branco, agora um pouco longe, devido a quantidade de livros espalhados na mesa.

" _Mas o que será que esse pergaminho tem de tão especial?_

**Você já deduziu que ele seja especial? **

_Algo ele deve ter. Ou não? Preciso urgentemente de um descanso. Acho que estou ficando maluca..."_

A ruiva estava tão imersa em pensamentos que nem percebeu Marlene sentar ao seu lado, fazendo um muxoxo de insatisfação.

- Lily? – Lene abanou a mão na frente do rosto da ruiva.

- Hã? – Lílian olhou para a amiga. – Lene você estava aí?

Marlene apoiou o queixo na palma da mão.

- Realmente Lily, sua atenção em demasia me deixa pasma. – Lene falou ironicamente. Mas via-se nos olhos da garota um pontada de tristeza. E Lily não deixou de notar isso.

- Lene você está bem? – Ela olhou um pouco preocupada para a amiga.

- Tô. Mais ou menos sabe? Tô chateada com o Black. – Ela dirigiu os olhos castanho-claros para o céu lá fora. Depois voltou a olhar para Lílian. – Por que ele não pode simplesmente parar de dar em cima de mim?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Porque ele é um garoto. Ou melhor, porque ele é um Maroto. – Lily sorriu ironicamente.

- Mas nós somos amigos. Eu acho. Precisa ser assim tão infantil? – Lene suspirou. – Tá, tudo bem. Ele é lindo. – Essa ultima frase foi dita em forma de sussurro. – Mas não precisa ficar se mostrando para a escola toda não é mesmo?

Lílian deu de ombros novamente.

- Marotos.

- Mas ele é tão diferente nas férias. Sem essas idiotas por perto. Por que não pode ser ele mesmo?

- Por que você não experimenta perguntar a ele? – Lily ouviu o que saiu de sua boca. Ouviu atentamente. – Eu disse isso? Dei um conselho sem mostrar os defeitos aparentes daqueles dois?

Lene afirmou com a cabeça divertidamente.

- Eu realmente preciso ir para a cama. – Espreguiçou-se e juntou os livros espalhados pela mesa, junto com o pergaminho, claro. – E é melhor fazer isso antes que Potter venha me chamar para sair pela quarta vez.

" **Você não vai entregá-lo?"**

- Você vem? – Ela perguntou para Marlene, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou seguir seu conselho Lily. – Lene também se levantou.

Lílian sorriu.

- Boa Noite Lene.

- Pra você também Lily.

As duas seguiram caminhos opostos. Lílian foi em direção a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Lene, em direção aos quatro garotos sentados junto a lareira.

" **Você está morrendo de curiosidade."**

Fazia mais ou menos meia hora que Lílian tinha decido "dormir". Não tinha conseguido.

" _Culpa sua!"_

Agora estava com o pergaminho nas mãos. Já tentara de todos os modos fazer com que ele mostrasse sinas de algum feitiço ou encantamento mas nada adiantara.

" _Tem que haver um meio... eu sei que ele tem algo..."_

Repentinamente lhe veio um estalo. Como não pensara nisso antes? Tão obvio. McGonagall havia mencionado que Potter estava mexendo no pergaminho... escrevendo?

Rapidamente apanhou uma pena e um tinteiro e lançou um feitiço em volta de cama para que não a ouvissem.

Olhou para o pergaminho, respirou fundo e escreveu:

_Mostre-se_

As palavras desapareceram e Lily sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver palavras se formarem:

**Os Marotos acham que Lílian Evans não deveria mexer no que não lhe diz respeito.**

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.

O Sr. Aluado, pede que a Senhorita Evans lhe entregue esse pergaminho.

**O Sr. Almofadinhas acha que esta linda ruiva está xeretando demais e pede que retire seus lindos olhos verdes do pergaminho.**

_**O Sr. Pontas não estava presente quando o Sr Almofadinhas escreveu isso, do contrario o Sr. Almofadinhas estaria com um olho roxo agora. Ele pede imensas desculpas e manda um beijo para a ruiva mais linda que ele conheça ou venha a conhecer. Pede também que Lily por favor não escreva mais no pergaminho. E que vá com ele para o próximo passeio a Hogsmead.**_

- Ora, só me faltava essa. Até em um pergaminho o Potter me chama pra sair?

_O Sr. Rabicho acha que a senhorita está sendo curiosa demais._

**O Sr Almofadinhas pede que a monitora esquentadinha, não mecha mais nesse pedaço de pergaminho e que ela não dê ouvidos para um certo chifrudo. **

- Monitora esquentadinha! Cadê a Lene? Quero reformular aquele conselho. Ela deveria jogar o Black pela janela!

O Sr. Aluado pede que Lily entregue esse pergaminho. Pede também para Lílian não ficar chateada com ele, mas isso é preciso.

**_O Sr. Pontas, em nome dos Marotos, deseja uma boa noite para essas lindas esmeraldas que a ruiva chama de olhos e pede novamente que Lílian entregue o pergaminho._**

Lílian observou as palavras desaparecerem e não voltarem mais. Quer dizer então que eles tinham um pergaminho enfeitiçado? Um pergaminho enfeitiçado que falava besteiras... isso não iria ficar assim. Eles não podiam falar com ela desse jeito. Não entregaria aquele pergaminho coisa nenhuma!

" **Você não pode fazer isso.**

_Ora, e por que?_

**Porque, se você não entregar o pergaminho, os Marotos vão ficar sabendo por meio de McGonagall que você esta com ele. Além do mais, se você ficar com o pergaminho vai estar admitindo para eles que sentiu curiosidade pelo pedaço de papel. E que mexeu nele. Você se sentiu atraída por algo que pertence aos Marotos Lily.**

_Quê! Eu não me senti atraída! Apenas sabia que havia algo de errado com esse pergaminho. E estava certa. Quanto a questão de devolver... bom, você tem uma certa razão._

**É claro que tenho.**

_Modesta..."_

Lílian se assustou ao ouvir uma batida de porta. Rapidamente guardou o pergaminho debaixo do travesseiro. Abriu o cortinado e deu de cara com Lene. Com uma Lene bastante sorridente. Pelo visto ela dera o conselho certo.

" _Para a sorte do Black."_

**Fim do Flashback.**

James sorria abertamente para a ruiva. É claro que Lílian não falara para ele sobre suas brigas com sua própria consciência, mas o maroto entendeu a historia. Arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos e olhou para Lílian.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Vai ficar me olhando com esse sorrisinho vitorioso por quanto tempo? – Lily o olhou nos olhos. Rapidamente os desviou, sentindo que suas bochechas esquentariam ainda mais se estivesse olhando para aqueles orbes castanho esverdeados.

- Isso explica a expressão de raiva no café da manhã, quando entregou o mapa para o Remo. E o fato de você ter ficado sem falar com o Aluado por dois dias. Ele ficou bastante preocupado. Na verdade nós todos ficamos. Pensamos que você havia descoberto algo. – James sorriu. – E não estávamos totalmente errados não é mesmo?

Lílian não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso irônico ao garoto.

- Quer dizer então que você Lily, ficou curiosa com o pergaminho?

- Não. Só sabia que havia algo de errado com aquele papel. – Mordeu o lábio inferior. Depois disse:

- Potter será que nem mesmo em um pedaço de papel você deixa de me chamar para sair?

James sorriu. E, ao ver o sorriso dele Lily não pode deixar de transparecer um fino, porem visível, sorriso em seus lábios.

- Mas eu não falei nenhuma mentira Lily. Você realmente tem duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. – Lílian sentia que a conversa estava tomando o rumo que ela não queria, pelo menos no momento. – Entretanto, isso não explica o fato de que você sabia que o Mapa não mostra as características em que a sala toma forma.

Lílian sorriu marotamente.

- Lene me contou.

- Quer dizer então que McKinnon contou nosso segredo para você? O Almofadinhas precisa saber disso... – James falou com uma expressão seriamente marota.

- Então, como você descobriu essa sala? E como sabia que eu vinha até aqui? – Lily cruzou os braços e o olhou.

_- _Você tem razão. Não foi pelo Mapa que descobri essa sala em particular. - James respirou fundo. – A conheço desde o quinto ano, Lily.

CONTINUA...

**_N/A_:** _Oi pessoal! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que essas duas semanas não foram nada fáceis. Mas vocês não tem nada haver com meus míseros probleminhas então... o que acharam do capitulo? A surpresa de James ainda não apareceu... cenas para o próximo capitulo. Tive que dividi-lo em dois. Ficou muito grande. Espero que tenham gostado._

**Laura: **Nossa... quantas perguntas... o que o James e a Rachel conversaram? Não posso falar agora mas não vai demorar muito para você ficar sabendo. O que Pontas quer com a Lily? Espero que esse capitulo tenha lhe respondido. Em parte. E eu também não sei como ele consegue ser tão perfeito...kkkk... espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo, e sorry pela demora. Beijuxx!

**Mara Potter: **A Lily não esta em processo de regressão. Pode ficar tranqüila. Ela está apenas com ciúmes. E Pontas desconfia. Está curiosa para saber o que a Rachel queria com o Pontas? Logo, logo você vai saber. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijuxx!

**sassah potter:** Hey! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijuxx!

**Marina Barrocas:** Adorando a fic? Serio? Que bom! Sorry pela demora do capitulo... espero que tenha gostado. Beijuxx!

_O pessoal cadastrado vai ter suas respostas às lindas reviews em suas caixas de e-mail no mais tardar amanhã. E como eu atrasei o capitulo, não vou estipular a quantidade de reviews... mas please não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	12. SW

**--- Capitulo 12 ---**

_S.W._

_- Você tem razão. Não foi pelo Mapa que descobri essa sala em particular. - James respirou fundo. – A conheço desde o quinto ano, Lily._

Lílian o olhou, sentindo o coração acelerar aos poucos. O perfume dele impregnando o lugar.

- Você conhece...

James sorriu marotamente e balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- **Essa **sala? Como?

- Pelos mesmos motivos que você Lily. De vez em quando tenho vontade de me desligar.

Lílian sorriu.

- Você, James Potter, o pegador da Escola, o senhor eu-sou-melhor-do-que-tudo-e-todos, queria ficar sozinho de vez em quando?

- Irônica, você não é mesmo?

James a olhou nos olhos. Depois dirigiu seu olhar para a Lua.

- Mas como nós dois pensamos na mesma sala?

- Eu realmente não sei. Toda vez que precisava ficar sozinho, pensava em você Lily. – James continuou a olhar para a lua. Lílian tinha certeza de que agora vira um tom rosado se formar nas bochechas do garoto. Que noite mais estranha... James Potter tímido?

Ela também sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. E o coração acelerar. E o familiar nó na garganta se formar. Mordeu o lábio inferior e procurou outra coisa para seus olhos focalizarem.

- Ironicamente, a maioria da vezes que vinha aqui, era quando você acabava me dando um fora. Isso quer dizer que você me fez descobrir essa sala Evans.

- Viu? Meus foras não foram tão maus assim não é mesmo?

Um silencio meio incomodo se instalou depois que a ruiva disse isso. Os dois ficaram calados por um certo tempo. Lílian de vez em quando abria a boca para falar, mas idéia nenhuma parecia se encaixar para um começo de conversa. Entretanto, não gostava desse silêncio entre eles, por isso, depois de abrir a fechar a boca algumas vezes, disse:

- Desculpe. – Suas mãos pareciam tão interessantes agora... quem se importava que James estivesse olhando para ela?

- Pelo quê Lily? – Ele falou, normalmente, com a mesma voz marota de sempre.

- Pelas vezes que te tratei mal sem razão.

- Lílian você está admitindo que alguma vez em sua vida, eu posso não ter merecido os foras que levei? – James sorriu.

- Não. Os foras você mereceu. Pode ter certeza. – A ruiva falou meio séria. Depois sorriu. Me refiro as vezes em que tratei mal sem explicação. Então, aceita as minhas desculpas? – James olhou para os dois orbes verdes.

- E como não aceitaria, com essas duas esmeraldas me olhando? – O.K, as mãos estão chamando bastante atenção novamente, que tal voltar a olhar para elas?

- Você deve dizer isso para todas não? – Lílian não conseguiu deixar de escapar. James apenas sorriu. E disse:

- Não. Nenhuma chegou a me tratar mal. Conseqüentemente não precisaram me pedir desculpas depois. Então...

Lílian fez uma careta para ele. Pontas sorriu.

- Engraçadinho.

- Você fez uma pergunta boba. Respondi do mesmo jeito. Nunca falei isso para garota alguma Lily. Nunca mostrei o lugar em que me fazia lembrar você. Nem Almofadinha e Aluado sabem disso. Eles desconfiam... de vez em quando perguntam a onde me meti, mas eu desconverso. Entretanto, acho que Remo sabe. Aluado sempre sabe.

Lílian não o olhou nos olhos. Ao contrario, dirigiu seus orbes verdes para a Lua. Se sentia incrivelmente boba. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta inicial: Como você sabia que eu sempre vinha aqui? – Lily o olhou.

- Promete que não vai ficar chateada novamente?

- Eu não estava...

- Que não vai me dar um fora ou coisa parecida?

- ... chateada...

- Que você vai ficar aí sentadinha enquanto eu falo?

- Não precisa me tratar feito criança, não é mesmo?

- Promete? – James arrepiou os cabelos.

Lílian o olhou. Realmente ele não precisava ficar arrepiando os cabelos a toda a hora, o vento já fazia isso. E incrivelmente bem.

- Tá. Prometo. – Lílian sorriu.

- Ok. Bom, eu meio que te vi aqui sabe... – James arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Como é que é?

- Lily, você prometeu se lembra?

- Você estava me espionando? – Lílian o olhou, um pouco chateada.

- Bom, tecnicamente sim. Mas...

- Eu não acredito nisso.– Muito chateada.

- Eu não entrei aqui com o propósito de te espionar. Foi logo depois de um treino de quadribol no quinto ano e...

- No quinto ano? – Agora ela estava prestes a se levantar. Mas estranhamente falava baixinho.

- É, mas o que isso tem haver com...

- Você sabia que eu vinha aqui desde o quinto ano?

- Lily, você que fica linda quando está nervosa...

- Eu não estou nervosa. – Lílian continuou sentada, mas de braços cruzados e já não sorria. – Não acredito que você vem me espionando a quase três anos. – E continuou a falar em um tom anormalmente baixo.

- Não venho te espionando. – Lílian o olhou nos olhos. – Não tecnicamente. Se você parar para pensar, eu também descobri a sala. – James arrepiou a parte de trás dos cabelos novamente.

- Como eu nunca te vi?

- Capa da Invisibilidade. – Maroto sorriu. Mas olhou um pouco receoso para a ruiva. – Mas só te vi umas quatro vezes.

James lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira a ruiva na sala precisa. Logo no começo do sexto ano. Nunca imaginara que Lílian conhecesse aquela sala. Muito menos que ela, monitora responsável, visitaria a sala à noite e sozinha. Logo que a viu pensou em sair debaixo da capa, mas percebeu pela expressão no rosto da ruiva que ela queria ficar sozinha.

- Potter por que você me trouxe até aqui? – Lílian o olhou nos olhos. Fazendo-o voltar a realidade.

- Porque queria te devolver isso Lily. – James retirou um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado do bolso interno de seu casaco. Entregou a Lílian.

Lily olhou do pergaminho para ele. Mas o que será que havia ali?

James sorria.

A ruiva desdobrou o pergaminho.

Um bonito e imponente cervo estava desenhado no papel. E Lílian o conhecia muito bem. Cada traço, a expressão marota no rosto do animal, a floresta em que ele se encontrava.

**Ela** havia desenhado aquele cervo.

Sentiu como se uma avalanche de sentimentos e suposições estivesse acabado de desabar sob seus ombros.

" _Então foi o Potter que roubou meu desenho?"_

Olhou novamente para o seu desenho. Aquele cervo havia sido feito no começo do quarto ano, em mais uma entediante e monótona aula de Historia da Magia.

E ninguém sabia disso. Ninguém sabia que Lílian Evans de vez em quando, se desligava um pouquinho dos problemas e viajava um para um lugar onde não a chamassem de sangue-ruim, onde ela, com uma simples pena nas mãos conseguia por tudo o que estava sentindo no momento em um pedaço de pergaminho.

James arrepiou os cabelos novamente. Por que ela não falava alguma coisa? Por que cada palavra que vinha ao cérebro do Maroto parecia totalmente desapropriada para aquela situação? Afinal ele "pegara aquele desenho emprestado por tempo demais". Sem falar que a dona do desenho não tinha conhecimento desse empréstimo.

- Você desenha incrivelmente bem, Lily. – Lílian retirou seus olhos do papel e os dirigiu à James.

- Onde você achou esse pergaminho? – A ruiva sentiu algumas teimosas borboletas se formarem em seu estomago enquanto olhava para os castanho esverdeados de James.

- Sabe, essa é uma historia bastante cansativa, muito longa, na verdade nem sei se me lembro direito e...

- James... – Lílian o olhou, bastante decidida. James achou melhor não por a perder o bom humor com que a ruiva recebera a noticia de que ele ficara com seu desenho por quase três anos.

- Lily, você me chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Ele sorriu.

- Potter...

- Ok. Foi no quarto ano. Aula de Historia da Magia. Não sei se você lembra mas nessa aula você estava sentada na minha frente, e do lado da janela.

- Claro que lembro Potter. Como eu iria esquecer? Você ficou me mandando bilhetinhos a aula toda, não me deixou prestar aten...

- Não. – James balançou a cabeça divertidamente. – Você não estava desatenta à aula por minha culpa. Não dessa vez. Você estava desenhando Lily.

- Mas isso não era da sua conta. E se eu hipoteticamente estivesse realmente prestando atenção e você interrompesse minha linha de raciocínio? – Lily sorriu.

- Se hipoteticamente você estivesse prestando atenção a aula, e perdesse a linha de raciocínio por minha causa, eu tenho total certeza de que não iria estar perdendo nada Lily. Afinal você estaria falando comigo.

- Egocêntrico... – Lílian cruzou os braços. – Potter você não tem jeito não é mesmo?

James piscou marotamente para Lílian.

**Flashback:**

O ar frio de Outubro passava pelas frestas das janelas da sala de aula, fazendo um fino e quase imperceptível barulhinho. Bom, ele seria imperceptível se a sala estivesse tendo uma aula normal, com alunos perguntando e professores respondendo. Mas esse certamente não era o caso.

Aula de Historia da Magia era sinônimo de monotonia, sono, desatenção. Alunos calados e quietos estavam sentados em suas carteiras, enquanto o professor Binns falava sobre mais uma guerra. Ou seria revolta? A maioria ali não saberia responder. A chuva lá fora fazia com que a sala ficasse ainda mais fria, e com isso seus ocupantes só tinham um objetivo em mente: a quente e aconchegante torre da Grifinória.

Mas James Potter tinha outro objetivo em mente: ver o que Lílian Evans, milagrosamente sentada á sua frente, tanto escrevia em um certo pedaço de pergaminho.

Por que ela não mexia a cabeça um pouquinho para a direita?

Com certeza não era nada relacionado à aula, afinal a ruiva não olhara para Binns uma única vez. Fato esse que era totalmente improvável de acontecer. Ao contrário, parecia extremamente concentrada no que quer que estivesse escrevendo. Mas o quê, em nome de Merlin, ela tanto escrevia?

Pontas arrepiou os cabelos e ajeitou os óculos, no minuto em que fez isso olhou para a sua mesa.

" **Pontas você está inundando a sala. Sério cara, fecha essa boca."**

James olhou de relance para o dono da caligrafia rápida e sem floreios. Sirius sorriu de uma forma bastante debochada e se espreguiçou na cadeira fazendo algumas garotas suspirarem.

" _Não enche o saco Almofadinhas."_

" **Mas é serio. Para de babar em cima da Evans."**

" _Eu não estava..."_

" _**Pontas que cara é essa?"**_

" **Ele esta chateado porque levou mais um fora da Evans, Aluado."**

" Outro?

" _**Esse é o Rabicho. Acabou de entrar na conversa e já vai se intrometendo."**_

" _Eu não levei..._

" **Há levou sim!"**

" _**Quando foi isso?"**_

" **Logo depois que você foi pra biblioteca procurar um livro sobre alguma matéria chata e sem sentido."**

" _**Você resumiu incrivelmente bem, Almofadinhas."**_

" _Eu não levei fora nenhum. A Evans não tem o poder de me dar foras."_

" **Há, tem sim."**

" _**Sou obrigado a concordar com o Almofadinhas. Ela tem poder. E de sobra. Ela te odeia acima de tudo e todos Pontas.**_

" _Isso foi bastante encorajador Aluado."_

" **Você está pensando em convidá-la para sair de novo?"**

" _Ninguém dá um fora em James Potter sem agüentar as conseqüências."_

" **Lendo nas entrelinhas: Você quer cometer suicídio."**

" _**Ou então está apaixonado."**_

" _Vocês dois devem ter batido a cabeça no salgueiro lutador. Não vou cometer suicido. NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO. Isso nunca vai acontecer."_

" _**Nunca vai acontecer é? Qual parte? A do suicídio ou se apaixonar?"**_

" **Aluado tem razão Pontas, você tem que ser mais especifico sabe. Porque, bom, se você se suicidasse, o restinho das garotas daqui ficariam comigo. E se, por outro lado você as apaixonasse pela Evans, bom... acho que ela se suicidaria."**

" _Vocês são um monte de bosta."_

" **Digo o mesmo de você meu caro Pontas. Agora,temos de convir que a ruivinha é bem atraente. Só tem um gênio que... sai de baixo."**

"_Pois ela vai aprender a não recusar uma proposta minha."_

" _**HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ..."**_

" **HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ... essa foi ótima Pontas."**

" Alguém aqui sabe se a aula está acabando? Tô com uma fome..."

James ajeitou os óculos e voltou seu olhar para os dois amigos, que sorriam abertamente. Levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e fez uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras "_vocês vão ver_." Amassou o pergaminho e o guardou na mochila.

Sirius passou o restante da aula descrevendo detalhadamente o fora que James levara. Pontas achou melhor ficar de fora dessa conversa, na sua opinião, incomoda e totalmente desnecessária.

Almofadinhas descreveu esses sintomas de mau-humor e aborrecimento extremo, em uma só frase: Mau-Humor Pós Evans. Um mal sem cura e que pode atacar a qualquer hora. Principalmente depois de certas idas ao salão Principal e convites para sair negados.

Entretanto o Mau-Humor Pós Evans não durou muito tempo.

No final da aula, quando a ruiva estava pondo os livros dentro da mochila, deixou cair um pergaminho muito bem dobrado. James o apanhou, sorriu marotamente e o guardou no bolso interno do casaco.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Lílian olhava para Pontas, um pouco divertida, um pouco chateada.

- Mau-Humor Pós Evans, Potter? – Ela sorriu.

- Bom, digamos que eu não recebia muito bem os primeiros foras. – James sorriu. – E descontava no Almofadinhas. Na maioria das vezes ele mereceu.

- Há, e quando foi que eu me arrependi por... como foi que você disse? – Lílian sorriu marotamente. – Quando foi que eu me arrependi por recusar um pedido seu?

- Isso, ruivinha, só você pode me dizer.

Lílian o olhou nos olhos.

- Nunca. Eu nunca me arrependi.

James a olhou, meio sério.

- Porque, se eu tivesse dito sim da primeira ou da segunda vez, duvido muito que nós estaríamos aqui, agora.

" _Mas o que foi que eu acabei de dizer!"_

James sorriu e se aproximou dela.

" _Por que, justo agora, os olhos dele tinham que ficar ainda mais esverdeados? Ok... estou perto demais da pessoa que deveria estar a uns cinco metros de distancia de mim. Aí meu Merlin... Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. Ou eu não respondo por mim..._

**Estamos ficando perigosas não é mesmo?"**

Lílian afastou um pouco o rosto. E James arrepiou os cabelos.

- Potter você... você não... não usou meu desenho para...

" _Certo. A boca do Potter já está a uma distancia bastante segura agora. Acho."_

James a olhou meio sorridente, meio tristonho.

- Digamos que ele é o Pontas inicial. – E falou simplesmente.

Lílian o olhou, novamente com a fina sobrancelha ruiva erguida.

- Você usou meu desenho para desrespeitar as regras da escola? Não, da escola não, do _Ministério_?

Pontas piscou para ela. Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Veja pelo lado bom Lily: você está ajudando indiretamente o Aluado.

- Se é pelo Remo... – Lílian sorriu marotamente, ao notar uma pontinha de ciúmes na maneira com que James se falou depois disso.

- Desrespeitar as leis pelo Aluado pode né?

- Potter, deixa de bobagem. Então, por que o justamente o meu desenho?

James arrepiou os cabelos antes de falar. Estivera esperando por isso a noite toda. Não. Estivera esperando por isso desde que se descobrira apaixonado pela ruivinha.

- Porque me fazia lembrar você Lily. – Ele a olhou nos olhos, um pouco sorridente. – Porque eu sentia que, por meio do cervo, poderia mostrar a você que eu não sou esse mostro que você pinta. Ou pelo menos pintava. Quando me transformo sinto que você está comigo. – Lílian sentiu a mão dele por cima da sua.

- Não acho que você seja um monstro Potter. – Lily não pode deixar de sorrir.

" _Droga. Falta de distancia. Falta de distancia. Olhos, boca perto demais... eu não quero fazer isso, não quero, não quero, não quero, não quero, quero, quero, quero..."_

James passou a mão delicadamente pela cintura da ruiva, e rapidamente aproximou a sua boca da dela. Sentiu o cheiro de lírios que exalavam dos longos cabelos ruivos. E o mais surpreendente seus lábios também pareciam ter esse gostinho.

Lily sentiu novamente a hortelã dos lábios do maroto. Sentiu as borboletas em seu estomago desaparecerem dando lugar a uma onda de felicidade inigualável. James Potter beijava incrivelmente bem.

- BAM! – Os dois se separaram rapidamente ao ouvirem o barulho de porta sendo escancarada com toda força.

Eles se entreolharam, depois olharam em volta. A sala havia voltado ao normal. E duas pessoas que não estavam antes, se encontravam nela agora. Falavam rapidamente e aos sussurros no canto mas escuro da sala.

Lílian sentiu uma capa cobrir-lhe. A capa da invisibilidade. Olhou para James. Seus olhos tinham um brilho meio maroto, meio preocupado. Juntos, os dois se levantaram e atravessaram a sala silenciosamente. Enquanto atravessavam, partes da conversa das duas pessoas entravam em seus campos de audição.

- Desaparecimentos... mortes... você precisa comunicar a ele sobre isso... – Essa voz grossa foi seguida de um gesto porque no segundo seguinte ela disse: - Ora vamos... você não pode esconder... não seria certo...

- Posso sim! – Lílian olhou em direção a segunda voz. Reconhecia aquela voz aflita. Fora a mesma que estava sendo ameaçada aquele dia. E a reconhecia de algum outro lugar... Mas de onde? Sabia que era de um professor... um professor... mas é claro! Só podia ser ele! Mas por que _ele _estava sendo ameaçado?

Continua...

_**N/A:** E ela não abandonou a fic! Pareceu né? É que tive tantos contratempos ao longo dessas semanas... Mas aqui estou novamente, mexendo com o juízo de vocês._

_E então, o que vocês acharam do capitulo? _

_- Ótimo? ( há,há,há, tá fácil né?)_

_- Excede as expectativas? (como se algum capitulo meu excedesse as expectativas...)_

_- Aceitável?_

_- Péssimo?_

_- Deplorável?_

_- Trasgo?_

_Deixem suas opiniões clicando no botãozinho lilás aí embaixo..._

_Há, para quem ficou lendo até aqui (incrível façanha essa sua viu?), queria perguntar uma coisinha: Quem vocês acham que são as duas pessoas? Vou dar uma dica... tem uma pista no começo do capitulo... no comecinho mesmo... que indica quem são essas duas pessoas._

_Agora, os agradecimentos (vou pôr todos aqui mesmo):_

**Dm Tayashi: **Hey! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Fiquei muito feliz. Não se preocupe que James x Lily não vai faltar viu? Sorry pela demora do capitulo. Espero que você tenha gostado. Beijuxx!

**Jehssik:** Oi moça! Como você viu o beijinho finalmente saiu. Mas ainda tem muito coisa para acontecer. Eu e essa minha língua... Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. E sorry pela demora. Ainda não tive tempo de passar na tua fic, mas assim que der eu dou uma passadinha lá. Beijuxx!

**Bruna Black**: Não atualizei tão rápido assim né? É que minha criatividade está andando a passos de tartaruga. Ficou muito feliz em saber que você gostou do capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijuxx!

**Lily Souma:** Adoro as suas reviews moça! São lindas! Há, quanto a sua duvida, James queria bater no Almofadinhas pelas duas opções, mas ele estava mais voltado para os "olhos verdes". Sorry pela demora do capitulo. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também. Beijuxx!

**Nanda Evans: **Demorei né? Culpa do tempo que está muito pequeno. Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Adoro suas reviews Nanda. Beijuxx!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Oi! Gostou do capitulo? Que bom! Também adorei escrever essa parte. O Rabicho acaba se tornando pateticamente engraçado. Nessa etapa, claro. Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijuxx!

**Bia Lupin:** A primeira a ler o capitulo. Demorei, mas te mandei não foi? Espero que você tenha gostado Bia. Te adoro viu? Beijuxx!

**Patricia Rezende:** Sorry pela demora do capitulo. Espero que você tenha gostado, Paty. Beijuxx!

**Luiza Potter: **Gostou da fic? Ahhh... que bom. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijuxx!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oi Jhu! O capitulo demorou, mas chegou. E aí, gostasse? Beijuxx!

**Mara Potter: **Sorry pela demora Mara, mas é que essas semanas também foram só provas na escola. Minha fic é um anti-stresse? Que bom! Tá,eu fiquei vermelha quando li isso, mas deixa pra lá... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijuxx!

**Laura:** Lily é realmente uma cabeça-dura. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijuxx Laura!

**NaNa MaLfOy:** Perfeita? Serio? Bom, deixando esse momento de vermelhidão extrema... espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijuxx!

**Bia Black:** Bia, que pressa... kkkkk... Please não tente me matar pelo MSN por causa da demora do capitulo tá? Espero que você tenha gostado. Passei na tua fic. Só não tive tempo de deixar uma review, mas assim que der eu passo lá. Beijuxx!

**Lika Slytherin: **Review nova! Gostou da fic? Ahhh... Perfeita? Sério? Que bom que você está gostando! Sorry pela demora do cap. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijuxx!

**ArthurCadarn: **Demorei, mas tá aí o novo capitulo. Espero que você tenha gostado. Beijux!

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal... vou indo agora... até a próxima atualização..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	13. Causas e Consequências

**--- Capitulo 13 ----**

_Causas e Conseqüências _

_Noite catastroficamente estranha essa._

_Tá, ok, eu sei que essa não é a melhor maneira de se começar a escrever em uma pagina de diário (que por sinal, eu não escrevo a muito tempo), não é aquela introdução normal que as garotas fazem, do tipo "Querido Diário..." ou então " Hoje aconteceu..." ou ainda " Aquele garoto lindo olhou para mim e eu quase morri...", essa ultima em especial deve ser a da Strange, já que ela e Potter estão de segredinhos, mas desde quando eu sou normal?_

_Para começo de conversa eu NUNCA deveria ter aceitado o convite do Potter._

_Tudo culpa dele. Você deve estar se perguntando quais são os motivos para essa ruiva que te escreve estar tão chateada (lendo nas entrelinhas: Dramática. Viu o que ele fez comigo?)._

_Enfim... essas são as causas:_

_1- Se ele não tivesse me convidado, eu nunca teria aceitado, porque não haveria convite. _

_2- Não teria descoberto que ele também sabia da existência daquela sala (vamos dizer que eu fiquei mais sensível depois que descobri. Idiota)._

_3- Conseqüentemente não teria me tocado que ele pode ( eu disse **pode**) não ser o tipo de garoto machista e infantil que eu achava que era. Que ele amadureceu..._

_4- Assim, eu não teria deixado passar o fato de que ele me ROUBOU. Okay... não foi bem um roubo, porque ele devolveu o meu desenho, mas... espera aí um pouquinho... estou defendendo o Potter? _

_Eu realmente devo estar com algum problema. Culpa do convite, do local, do beijo (calma que eu vou chegar nesse ponto), do fato dele cheirar incrivelmente bem...hum... Bom... voltando..._

_5- Não acharia fofa a idéia de ele usar o meu desenho para se transformar em animago. Eu não acredito que escrevi isso. Droga de pena anti-errante. Droga de tinta anti-rasuras._

_6- Desde quando eu não odeio ele? E eu nunca o achei um monstro? É claro que já achei! Principalmente quando azarava qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente. Quando saía com uma garota diferente a cada semana, quando bancava o infantil e idiota junto com o Black._

_Meu Merlin, porque essas lembranças só vieram à tona agora, duas horas depois de eu ter me encontrado com aquele protótipo de ser humano? _

_7- E agora a parte mais preocupante: O beijo. _

_Não vou entrar em detalhes, até porque esse é um fato que eu gostaria de esquecer. Não que ele beije mal. De jeito nenhum. É justamente o contrario. Ele beija incrivelmente bem._

_E então, você, como toda pessoa normal e ajuizada, se pergunta:_

_É esse o seu problema? Você beijou um garoto e foi perfeito?_

_Acertou na mosca. Esse é justamente o meu problema. Não falei que não sou normal?_

_Não me sai da cabeça que agora que ele me beijou, vai fazer o que fez com todas as outras garotas. Que ele conseguiu o que queria, finalmente conquistou aquela ruiva, monitora, certinha, com um gênio explosivo. Não consigo confiar nele. Embora esteja apaixonada (tenho que me lembrar de por um feitiço impedindo qualquer ser humano da Terra de ler o que está escrito aqui.)_

_É, estou realmente dramática hoje. No que o Potter me transformou?_

_E é aí que chegamos a parte das conseqüências. E, como eu não quero encher as paginas desse diário falando do Potter (ainda não cheguei a esse ponto de total insanidade. E espero não chegar nunca.), vou resumi-las em dois tópicos:_

_1- Estou em conflito. E essa bendita consciência não ajuda em nada. Sorte sua não estar no meu lugar. Ou melhor, sorte sua não ter essa consciência com voz própria e por sinal, bastante tagarela. De um lado está a minha parte sã, que me diz com toda a clareza que Potter já conseguiu o que queria, que agora vai me deixar em paz e que eu deveria estar aliviada._

_2- Mas esse é o problema. Eu não estou aliviada. Aquele bendito beijo me fez perceber que estou realmente apaixonada. Pelo Potter. Ai, Meu Merlin... estou apaixonada pelo Potter. Tenho que me internar no St. Mungos. Não estou bem. _

_Como é possível a minha opinião em relação a James Potter mudar assim, de um hora para outra? Tá, ok... não foi assim... de uma hora para a outra, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dize né?. _

_Como de uma hora para outra, qualquer ato que antes era irritante (**despentear aquele cabelo**) se transformou em charme? _

_Como Potter mudou de chato e irritante, para uma pessoa com quem eu realmente possa contar?_

_Espera aí um pouquinho... o que esse tapete pendurado na parede está fazendo? _

_Ele desapareceu?_

_Mas o que Marlene está fazendo aqui? E como ela sabia dessa passagem? Como EU não sabia?_

_OK... acho melhor eu guardar você... ela está me olhando com uma cara bastante desconfiada... e Marlene McKinnon é curiosa demais._

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Lily, eu tenho que confessar uma coisinha: Sou bastante curiosa. Eu sei que você já sabe, mas acho que seus instintos ruivos irão perceber isso assim que sair do banheiro. E com uma ênfase muito maior.**

**Por sinal, que historia esfarrapada é essa de "Tenho que tomar banho?" Você não sabe que a sua amiga aqui sempre sabe quando algo está acontecendo?**

**Vou te dizer uma coisa: eu ri muito com o primeiro parágrafo. Realmente Lily, você está muito dramática. Mas somos duas anormais, já que não escrevemos sempre nesse amontoado de papel, nem começamos com "Querido Diário..." sempre. Ainda bem, iria ficar bastante monótono desse jeito. O seu aspecto dramático é muito melhor.**

**E a Red (influência do Almofadinhas) está com ciúmes de Rachel Strange?**

**Daquela barbie?**

**Lily, você está se sentindo incomodada porque James está falando com a garota diariamente? **

**E já que você está demorando demais nesse banho, eu vou listar as _7 respostas para as suas 7 causas_... profundo né?**

**1- Eu sabia do convite... o Sirius me contou. Ele relutou um pouquinho em me dizer, mas eu tenho algumas cartas na manga.**

**Essa foi a causa mais obvia (esfarrapada) que eu já ouvi. É claro que se ele não tivesse te convidado você não teria aceitado. **

**O que você tem que se perguntar é: **

"**Se ele tivesse me convidado, será que eu conseguiria dizer não?" **

**É, eu sei... não estou ajudando em nada. Até pensei em apagar isso daqui, mas não deu. Culpe essa sua pena anti-rasuras.**

**2- Sala? Que sala? Tô viajando legal... porque você não especifica quando escreve? Dá os detalhes Lily. Agora estou morrendo de curiosidade... droga.**

**3- E ele amadureceu sim, Lily. Continua o mesmo, mas amadureceu. E não faça essa cara de desentendida. Você sabe do que estou falando. Por sinal, a infantilidade do James é um dos charmes dele. E você sabe disso.**

**4- Que roubo foi esse? **

**Ele usou um desenho seu para se transformar em animago? **

**Que historia é essa? Desde quando você desenha cervos assim, a torto e a direita?**

**E desde quando a senhorita Evans tem segredinhos com o infantil e imaturo (tô sendo irônica tá?) do Potter?**

**E você não está com problemas. Nem precisa ser internada no St. Mungos. Bom, pelo menos não por isso. Não por estar apaixonada por James Potter. **

**Agora, se formos ver a sua fixação por livros (estudos, horários, fazer essa sua amiga estudar sistematicamente 4 meses antes das provas) bom aí eu poderia dizer que podemos fazer alguns exames... só pra ter certeza de que está tudo 0k nessa cabecinha ruiva...**

**5- Você escreveu sim. Escreveu, escreveu, escreveu... você achou ele fofo. Há, há, há, há, há...**

**E pode culpar a pena e a tinta. Foram elas que me obrigaram a escrever aqui, sabe. As duas estavam em cima da sua cama, ali, olhando para mim, tão convidativas ... e eu não pude resistir. Então, culpe elas. A mim não. Eu fui induzida.**

**6- Você não odeia ele. E sabe disso. Nada justifica o que ele e Black faziam. Eram totalmente imaturos (ainda são, mas não tanto), mas você não pode julgá-los. O Snape por exemplo. Me diz: você nunca teve vontade de azarar aquele sonserino? Porque eu já tive. Muitas vezes.**

**James Potter um Protótipo de ser Humano? Só você mesmo Lily para dizer uma coisa dessas. **

**7- Ok... eu não vou dar uma de barbie, do tipo " Não acredito! Ele te beijou?", até porque isso não tem nada haver comigo, mas a senhorita poderia pelo menos dar uma pistazinha né? Afinal somos amigas não é mesmo?**

**E essa não é a parte mais preocupante. É a mais importante. E eu realmente te pergunto: **

**É esse o seu problema? Você beijou um garoto e foi perfeito?**

**Realmente Lily. Você não é normal. Graças a Merlin. Porque eu também não sou. Somos duas anormais.**

**Mas se fossemos normais, Potter e Black não teriam se apaixonado por nós. Teriam feito o que fizeram com as outras garotas. Alem do mais, se não fossemos diferentes não seriamos nós mesmas. Tô meio confusa hoje né? Lene filosofando...**

**Bom, eu até poderia falar sobre as suas conseqüências, mas acho que já escrevi demais, e estou correndo o sério risco de você me encontrar aqui, em cima da sua cama escrevendo do no seu diário. **

**Sem falar que a ruiva dona desse diário é orgulhosa demais. Acho que eu surtiria mais efeito se falasse com ela pessoalmente... **

**Um grande beijo dessa sua amiga super, hiper, ultra, intrometida.**

**Marlene McKinnon**

**Boa noite Red.**

_**N/A:** Hey! Aqui estou novamente, mexendo com o juízo de você né? Esse capitulo ficou pequenininho, mas eu espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que vocês tenham gostado dele. E para quem estava sentindo falta da Lene... eu espero ter preenchido essa saudade._

_Ele ficou pequenininho porque eu não estou passando por uma semana fácil, melhor dizendo, não estou passando por uma fase fácil então..._

_Quero agradecer a todas lindas reviews que recebi, você não sabem a alegria que sinto quando leio elas e vejo que você estão gostando (tem certeza?) da fic.Infelismente eu não vou poder responderelas agora (tô com pressa), mas no proximo capitulo eu respondo todas, prometo. Mas queria mandar um beijo muito especial para:** jehesik, sassah potter, Mara Potter, Lily Souma, Kahhh, Nanda Evans, Laura, ArthurCadarn e JhU Radcliffe... **muito obrigada por aguentar essa autora meio maluquinha. E eu não esqueci de você viu dona **Bia Lupin?** Beijos moça! _

_É isso pessoal... até a proxima atualização, e por favor apertem nesse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo..._

_Beijuxx!_

_Paty Evans_


	14. Estou perfeitamente bem

_**N/A: **Pessoal! Já fazem quase dois meses né? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas realmente não deu para postar antes. Final de semestre, provas, falta de inspiração, capítulos saindo uma porcaria, eu apagando tudo de novo, refazendo... enfim... não deu mesmo. _

_Mas aqui estou novamente, mexendo com o juízo de vocês! huahuahuahuahuauhuahua... Esse capitulo foi mais "de volta à ativa..." a partir do próximo capitulo as coisas vão acontecer mais "rápido" então... okay... falei demais... espero que vocês gostem dele... mas antes os agradecimentos pelas lindas e maravilhosas reviews que recebi:_

**Sassah Potter:** /Paty é totalmente insegura quando o assunto são as fics dela/... eu nunca ficaria de saco cheio pelos seus elogios moça! Muito obrigada! Demorei né? Eu sei... não fique chateada ta? Espero que você goste do capitulo. Beijuxxx...

**Jehssik:** Oi moça! Adoro suas reivews.. simplesmente perfeitas. Quanto as pistas... elas vão aparecer... no seu devido tempo. Huahuahuauauhua... espero que você goste do capitulo. Beijuxx!

**Miss.H.Granger:** Hey! Marlene é realmente muuuiittoo curiosa. Mas ela só quer o bem da amiga... fazer o quê se Lily é uma cabeça-dura? Espero que você goste do capitulo. E estou melhor sim, obrigada. Beijuxx moça!

**Laura:** Nhá... você gostou do capitulo? Sério? Que bom! A Lily descobriu mas... okay.. hum.. lendo esse capitulo você vai perceber do que estou falando. Espero que goste dele. Beijuxx Laura!

**Grace Black:** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Espero que goste desse também! Beijuxx!

**Bia Lupin**: Bia! É, eu tirei a idéia de escrever o capitulo no estilo de um diário da tua fic mesmo. Espero que você goste desse também... te adoro viu moça? Beijuxx!

**Sandrinha-Potter:** O capitulo foi curtinho mesmo. Acho que naquele tempo a minhas idéias estavam se esgotando... mas que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse aqui também! Beijuxx...

**Nanda Evans:** Oi Nanda! É, eu sei que ficou um pouco repetitivo... não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos... mas desse daqui eu goste! Espero que você goste também... Beijuxx!

**Mara Potter:** Moça! Tudo bom? É,a Lily realmente tem umas recaídas de vez em quando... ela está um pouquinho encucada sabe? Quanto as pessoas... as pistas vão vir... no momento certo. Estou (muito) melhor sim, obrigada! Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Beijuxx moça!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oi Jhu! Que bom que você gosta da Lily complexada! Adoro escrevê-la desse jeito...hauhauahua. Sorry pela demora... mas o capitulo esta aí. Espero que você goste. Beijuxx!

**LikaH:** Leitora nova/paty com os olhinhos brilhando ao ver a tua review/ Que bom que você gostou da fic! Continua acompanhando ok? E me diz o que tu achou desse capitulo... beijuxx!

**)-(miláh)-(:** Atualizei! huahuahuahuahua... cara, eu nunca recebi uma review com tantos "atualiza". Muito obrigada! Espero que você goste desse capitulo também! Beijuxx!

**Bia Black:** Somos duas Bia... eu também adoro a Lene. E finalmente eu atualizei! Depois de séculos! Vamos dizer que eu também tirei férias involuntárias... huahuhauhua... espero que você goste do capitulo! Beijuxxx!

_Agora que respondi a todo mundo (mais um vez: MUITO OBRIGADA PESSOAL!), vamos à fic: _

----- **Capitulo 14 -----**

_Eu estou perfeitamente bem._

Lílian acordou com finos raios de sol atravessando partes da cortina de seu quarto. O que era bastante estranho. Afinal, estavam em Setembro, onde o tempo chuvoso e nublado sempre prevalecia. Agora, ao olhar através da janela a ruiva se deparava com um céu azul claro, com algumas nuvens branquinhas, e um sol fraco, embora reluzente.

Mas a ruiva não teve muito tempo para observar o sol. Quando estava se espreguiçando, viu de relance o relógio em sua cômoda. Bom, vamos dizer que ela sonhou demais com um certo maroto de cabelos despenteados.

" _Droga! Atrasada... Mas bem feito. Quem mandou ficar conversando com Lene até tarde!_

**Ok. Estamos atrasadas tá? Mas não tente por a culpa na sua amiga. Na verdade, vocês não conversaram tanto assim. **

_Nem de manhã cedo você me deixa em paz? Nem um minutinho? E ela merece a culpa sim. Em parte, foi culpa dela sim. Quem mandou escrever tanto? Quem mandou ser tão curiosa? Okay...posso ter extrapolado um pouquinho em relação ao tempo que passei olhando para o que ela escreveu no diário. Embora não ache que esteja errada. _

**Sim Lily, estou aqui novamente. Você acha que vou criar pernas e sair por aí andando?**

_Merlin queira que não... o estrago que você ia fazer se isso acontecesse... _

**Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Voltando ao assunto principal: Como você é modesta... extrapolou um pouquinho? Um pouquinho? Sua surpresa se dividiu em fases Lily:**

**1- Ficar calada, olhando fixamente para o diário aberto.**

**2- _Me_ culpar mentalmente pela desculpa esfarrapada que _você_ deu à Marlene.**

**3- Ler novamente a pagina escrita por ela.**

**4- Discordar de tudo o que ela disse.**

**5- Ler novamente.**

**6- Concordar com algumas coisas.**

**7- Ficar andando pelo quarto em uma linha reta. Eu estou me perguntado até agora como você não abriu um buraco nesse chão.**

**8- De vez em quando falar em voz alta os defeitos do Potter. Falando nele... você não conseguiu achar tantos defeitos assim, não é mesmo? Porque você... bom esse é o próximo tópico.**

**8- Você, estranhamente, se sentou na cama e ficou um bom tempo calada, pensando em besteiras, não foi mesmo Lily?**

**9- Depois disso, voltou ao diário. **

**10- Concordou com mais algumas coisas que Marlene falou, mas prometeu a si mesma que esqueceria James Potter. **

**Devo ter esquecido mais alguns detalhes, mas eu também estou com sono acumulado então...**

_Você tem que ser tão detalhista?_

_É de propósito não é mesmo?_

_Você é totalmente masoquista. Só faz isso para me chatear. E para você ficar sabendo eu não concordei com a maioria das coisas que Lene escreveu. Apenas disse para mim mesma que iria pensar no que ela havia escrito. **Você**, deduziu que eu concordei. E eu não vou mais pensar no Potter. Não desse jeito. _

_Ele que fique com a Strange e seus segredinhos._

**Ruiva você não tem jeito mesmo. E decididamente nós não somos normais.**

_Dou graças à Merlin por isso. No dia em que eu me transformar no que essas garotas chamam de normal, pode me internar no St. Mungos. Agora, onde foi que eu guardei aquela gravata?"_

A ruiva abria rapidamente as gavetas de seu armário, à procura do uniforme da escola. Quando finalmente achou todas as partes, rumou direto para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu.

" _Essa gravata realmente está contra mim hoje. Como dar um nó nisso aqui pode ser tão complicado? _

**Milagrosamente, concordo com você. Peça de roupa mais complicada."**

Depois de dar o nó na gravata, Lílian se olhou no espelho.

" _Cabelo mais indeciso."_

Assoprou a parte mais curta de seu cabelo, que insistia em lhe cair nos olhos.

" _É isso que dá ser ruiva. Cabelo mais incomum. Não saber o que fazer com ele. Principalmente com esse meu bom humor e essa consciência..._

**Porque você não o deixa solto?**

_Vou fazer justamente ao contrario." _

Rapidamente fez um rabo de cavalo meio solto no cabelo e rumou para o Salão Principal. Desejava não ter que encontrar com Potter, assim tão cedo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi em ir direto para a sala de aula mas, quando estava passando em frente à porta do Salão Principal não pode deixar de sentir o delicioso cheirinho que as panquecas da mesa da Corvinal (a mais perto da porta) emanavam.

" **Panquecas... salsichas... suco de abóbora... estomago vazio... Lílian Evans entra logo aí.**

_Não._

**Você vai entrar sim. Eu tô com fome...**

_Não, eu não vou entrar aí._

**Vai sim.**

_Não, não vou._

**Ora, vamos! James provavelmente não deve estar aí. Você está atrasada esqueceu?**

_E quem disse que eu estou me escondendo do Potter?_

**Bom, todos os sinais me levam a crer que...**

_Ok, ok. se você prometer que vai parar de me analisar eu entro. Satisfeita?_

**Muito. Agora vamos às panquecas?**

_Quem falou em panquecas?_

**Mas você disse que...**

_Não. Como você mesma fez questão de me lembrar, estamos atrasadas. Então, nada de panquecas ou salsichas. Apenas, só e somente um copo de suco de abóbora._

**Quem é a masoquista agora hein?"**

Rapidamente encheu um copo com suco de abóbora, bebeu e saiu do Salão Principal.

Alguns segundos depois estava em frente à sala de aula. Abriu a porta e a encontrou cheia de alunos, a maioria conversando, pois o professor ainda não havia chegado.

Avistou Marlene, Sirius, Remo e Peter do outro lado da sala, perto de uma janela. Conversavam animadamente sobre algo. Almofadinhas estava abraçado com a namorada. Mas onde, em nome de Merlin se metera James Potter?

- Bom dia Lily... – Lene sorriu para a amiga. Lílian a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Bom dia Lene. Bom dia garotos. – Almofadinhas piscou o olho para a ruiva. Remo sorriu, e Peter fez um gesto com a mão.

Lílian sentou-se na cadeira e olhou em volta.

- Não sei a onde ele se meteu... – Marlene sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Eu também não... – Só então Lily percebeu o que havia acabado de sair de sua boca. – Quero dizer... de quem você está falando Marlene?

Lene sorriu e indicou com a cabeça à porta da sala. Mas no momento em que olhou realmente para a pessoa em estava encostada á porta, ela se arrependeu.

Lílian dirigiu seus olhos naquela direção e viu a pessoa que estava procurando. Mas James não estava sozinho. Conversava com Rachel Strange. E estava arrepiando os cabelos.

" _Ato mais irritante..._

Estava sorrindo enquanto conversava com ela.

" _Espero que fique com os músculos atrofiados."_

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior. Respirou fundo. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e o seu coração bater mais forte.

" **Tá vendo? Bem que nós poderíamos ter demorado mais um pouquinho no salão principal... comendo sabe... porque além de você estar digamos... com ciúmes agora, eu estou com fome... e não posso dar bons conselhos com o estomago vazio.**

_Eu não preciso de conselho nenhum agora. Especialmente dos seus._

**Lily, respira ok? Eu só estava tentado fazer você rir da situação...**

_Não estou com ciúmes... Potter está falando com a Strange... eu não estou com ciúmes... e como eu vou rir da situação?_

**Ora, mas é claro que você está com ciúmes! Você está pensando em frases desconexas, está mordendo o lábio inferior, e tenta a todo o modo não olhar para a porta. Isso minha cara, são sintomas de uma ruiva ciumenta.**

_Você, particularmente, não está ajudando em nada..."_

- Lily? – Marlene olhava de James para Lílian. – Lily, você está bem?

Lílian parou de morder o lábio inferior e olhou para Marlene.

- Tô ótima Lene. – A ruiva deu um sorrisinho nada convincente.

- Eu não vi que... – Marlene ia acabar de falar mas Peter a interrompeu:

- Hey, desde quando o Pontas virou amiguinho da Strange? – E no momento em que falou isso ele levou um belo de um tapa na cabeça dado por Sirius. – Aí! – Massageou a cabeça. – Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar chateado, porque nesse mesmo instante o professor entrou na sala.

Lílian viu, de relance, James se despedir da garota com um aceno de mão. E, num segundo depois seus olhos se encontraram. Ele parecia bastante feliz e pareceu vir em direção à Lílian. Mas Sirius se postou na frente dele.

- Cara, acho melhor você não mexer com ela agora. – Almofadinhas sussurrou.

- Almofadinhas, deixa de bobag...

- É sério. Sua ruivinha não perece estar muito tentada a manter uma conversar civilizada com você nesse momento. – James olhou desconfiado para Sirius. E depois para Aluado, esperando que ele dissesse que Sirius estava errado. Entretanto, Remo o olhou de um modo que dizia com todas as palavras que Sirius tinha razão.

- Rapazes, detesto interromper a conversa de vocês, mas eu realmente preciso dar aula, então será que se importariam em se sentar? - Matthew Witter, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas olhava para os dois com um certo sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, de braços cruzados, encostado em sua mesa.

James arrepiou os cabelos, parecia um pouco preocupado, mas sorriu marotamente para o professor. Assim como Almofadinhas.

O Professor Witter poderia ser confundido como integrante dos Marotos, se fosse mais novo. Alto, porém com um porte bastante elegante. Tinha um característico sorriso maroto a aparece-lhe no rosto , cabelos pretos meio arrepiados, olhos de um verde bastante escuro, usava frases irônicas de vez em quando, e o mais importante: Arrancava bastantes suspiros das garotas.

No momento em que interrompeu a conversa entre Sirius e James varias garotas lhe dirigiam o olhar. Mas pelo visto ele não percebeu, porque, assim que os rapazes se sentaram ele começou a dar sua aula.

Entretanto, James não estava muito afim de prestar atenção.

" **Almofadinhas, por que você não me deixou falar com ela cara?"**

Sirius observou as palavras se formarem no seu pergaminho em branco...

" _Que feio Pontas... não prestando atenção na aula... tsc, tsc, tsc... o que o Aluado diria se visse isso...?"_

" **Há, há, há... muito engraçado Almofadinhas..."**

" _Não pense que eu não estou vendo Sirius... o Rabicho é que é distraído, ele está olhando continuamente para a janela. Estranho... Bom, não sou a mãe de vocês para ficar passando carão..."_

" _Bom Aluado... vamos dizer que você... tem passado tempo demais com a Lily."_

" **Sirius quer parar!"**

" _Que foi que houve com o Pontas?"_

" _Tá estressado. Porque a Evans está chateada com ele... sabe como é né? Aquele negocio de ficar de mau humor por causa da ruiva... e eu aqui achando que essa fase havia passado..."_

" _Ah, está explicado. Pontas, você as vezes é tão complicado cara..."_

" _Tenho que concordar com você Aluado."_

" **O que é que vocês querem dizer com essa seção analista?"**

" _Esses seus chifres por acaso estão te impedindo de pensar? James deixa de ser burro! Ela te viu com a Strange! Falando nela... a Strange Pontas?_

"**Sirius o burro aqui é você! E não tenho nada com a Strange... ela só veio falar comigo, droga, a Lily tá pensando que..."**

" _É claro que sim! E do jeito que eu conheço essa ruiva... vai ser um pouquinho difícil convencê-la do contrario."_

" **Aluado..."**

" _O que o Almofadinhas disse, de uma maneira bastante "Sirius de dizer", é verdade James. Afinal, o que você tanto conversa com ela?"_

**Ela... bom... droga. Eu não posso dizer. Não agora. Mas garanto que Lílian está chateada por bobagem. **

" _Hey... você não tem que dizer isso para nós não é mesmo?"_

" _Pois é..."_

James dirigiu seus olhos para Lílian, que estava sentada à algumas cadeiras à frente, e arrepiou os cabelos.

E ele é que era complicado? _Complexa é ela..._

Lílian sentiu o olhar dele, mas não virou a cabeça. Olhou para o pergaminho em branco, e revirou os olhos ao var a letra de Lene se formar nele:

" _Lily, você está bem?"_

" _**Tô ótima. Nunca estive melhor."**_

" _Lily..."_

" _**Mas é verdade. Lene, você não deveria estar conversando comigo durante a aula..."**_

" _É eu sei... todo aquele blá, blá, blá, sobre ser responsável e etc..."_

" _**Você resumiu perfeitamente bem."**_

" _Tem certeza de que está bem?"_

" _**Por que toda essa preocupação sobre meu estado emocional?"**_

" _Bom... sabe... James... você o viu e..."_

" _**Potter não me importa. Ele pode conversar com quem quiser, onde quiser e sobre o que quiser. Eu não nada haver com isso."**_

" _Lily você não é normal sabia?"_

" **_Me disseram isso hoje de manhã. Estou bem Lene. E já que você puxou conversa... precisamos falar sobre um certo diário não é mesmo?"_**

" _Ah... bom... o que foi que você escreveu? Não entendi direito... você me diz depois ok? O professor está escrevendo no quando... e eu preciso copiar... como você mesma disse... ser responsável..."_

Lílian sorriu para si mesma evoltou a prestar atenção na aula. Estava tudo bem. Ela estava ótima. Com fome, um pouquinho de sono, e uma pontada quase imperceptível de curiosidade... quem sabe se a essa pontada também estivesse misturado uma gotinha de ciúme?

" _Nem pense em pensar ok?"_

" **Você está falando comigo? A sua simples consciência?"**

" _A menos que exista outras na minha cabeça, sim."_

" **Se você está bem Lily, eu estou bem. Embora eu ache que..."**

" _Não. Você vai ficar calada. Eu estou bem. Potter não tem nada haver com o meu estado emocional. Fiquei chateada naquela hora porque... porque estou com fome! Claro... fiquei com um momentâneo mau humor porque estou com fome."_

" **Okay..."**

" _Você não vai falar nada? Nada, nadinha... nem opniãozinha? Objeção? Nada?_

" **Não."**

Lílian respirou fundo ao perceber que estava discutindo com a própria consciência novamente. Voltou a olhar para o Professor e a escrever algumas anotações. Começo de manhã mais estranho... mas ultimamente nada relacionado a ela poderia ser chamado de normal.

**N/A: **_Então, o que vocês acharam? Eu deveria continuar de "férias"? Minha inspiração não deveria ter voltado? Por favor deixem as reviews de vocês... elas são muuuiiittoo importantes..._

_Acho que é isso... não vou pedir uma certa quantidade de reviews para depois postar. Muitos devem ter esquecido da fic e eu também não sei quando postarei novamente... momento melancólico... brincadeirinha... se tudo ocorrer bem acho que no final da próxima semana eu posto um novo capitulo ok?_

_Mas antes de ir embora, vou fazer uma propaganda: se vocês puderem dar uma passadinha na minha short, eu ficaria imensamente agradecida. O nome dela é:_ **A Esperança Em Seu Coração**.

_Agora vou indo..._

_Beijuxxx!_

_Paty Evans._

_ps: please apertem nesse botãozinho aì embaixo... façam uma autora feliz._


	15. Entre Propostas e Favores

**N/A: **_Heyyyyy! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Sorry pela demora do capitulo. Eu realmente não tenho controle sobre a minha inspiração... huahuahuahuahau... mas então... vamos aos agradecimentos pelas lindas reviews:_

**Bia Lupin: **_Oi Bia! Demorei... huahuahuahua... mas não foi de propósito não. É que as idéias não apareciam, e quando elas faziam o favor de aparecer, eram ruins demais... sorry pela demora. Mas tá aí o capitulo, espero que você goste. Quero ver o teu capitulo ok? Beijuxx moça!_

**MoniMione: **_ahhh... moça adoro as suas reviews! Não a Lily não desmaiou... mas você precisava ter visto a quantidade de comida que ela comeu no almoço... huhahuahahuahua... quem deu o tapa no Rabicho foi o Sirius ok? Ahhh... sorry pelas barbies... eu sei que todo mundo é diferente... mas é que as de Hogwarts eram chatas mesmo. Beijuxx pra você moça e espero que goste do capitulo!_

**Jehssik: **_Sorry pela demora novamente. A Lily não é normal mesmo... principalmente de manhã cedo... huahuahuahua... conseguiu visualizar o James? Pois é... eu não sei como a Lily consegue manter distancia dele... huahahuahua... ahhh... por favor... me deixa uma review grande... olha, assim eu me inspiro mais rápido e posto rapidinho! huahuahuahua... mas tá aí o capitulo viu? Espero que você goste. Beijuxx moça!_

**Grace Black**_Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Espero que goste desse também... beijuxx!_

**Laura**: _Hey! A Lily com ciúmes do James é muito fofo mesmo... ahhh... quer saber o que o James tanto fala com a Strange? Continua lendo a fic! huahuahuahua... adoro suas reviews moça... beijuxx e espero que goste do capitulo!_

**Mara Potter: **_Oi Mara! Senti falta da tua review grandona moça... espero que você esteja melhor... ahh... desculpa pela demora... mas tá aí o capitulo! Será que ele pode te animar? Espero... Beijuxxx moça!_

**JhU Radcliffe: **_Oi Juh! ahh... que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Desculpa pela demora... mas efim... o capitulo tá aí, espero que goste! Gostei muito da tua fic viu? Beijuxx!_

**Lika Slytherin**_/paty com os olhinhos brilhando/ que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Espero que goste desse também! Beijuxx moça e desculpa pela demora!_

**Sassah potter: **_Tá aí o capitulo... demorou mas saiu... espero que goste. Beijuxx!_

**Bia Black: **_Pois é... a Lily sempre tira conclusões precipitadas... não tem jeito. Mas pode deixar que James sabe com que ruiva está lidando... huahuahuahua... Demorei... mas tá aí o capitulo... espero que você goste Bia. Beijuxx moça!_

_Então... agora que eu já agradeci a todo mundo... o capitulo:_

**------ Capitulo 15 ------**

_Entre Propostas e Favores_

A semana que veio se passou em um piscar de olhos. Outubro estava chegando, juntamente com as chuvas fortes, e os ventos gélidos e cortantes. Lílian tentou se desligar um pouco dos Marotos, mas, mais exatamente de James. Entretanto o mais estranho era que James também não a havia procurado nessa semana.

Lílian estava voltando da biblioteca, com alguns livros na mão, preocupada com a quantidade de trabalhos à fazer, os prazos para entregá-los e o fato de que Transfiguração não parecia ser a melhor matéria a ser estudada no momento, já que ela achava que havia um certo bloqueio mental quanto a essa matéria, quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Lílian falava enquanto apanhava os livros que haviam caído no chão. – Eu não... eu estava distraída e... – Mas ela parou de falar ao ver em quem havia esbarrado.

O professor Witter sorria discretamente pelo canto dos lábios. Curiosamente o seu sorriso lembrava a ruiva alguém. Rapidamente ele a ajudou a apanhar todos os livros caídos no chão.

- Ah, me desculpe Professor. Eu, eu realmente não vi o senhor.

- Não se preocupe, Srtª Evans. Minha atenção também não foi das melhores. – Ele olhou para os livros que Lílian carregava. - Estudando muito?

- Ah, bom... o necessário.

- Na verdade eu estava mesmo querendo falar com a senhorita. – Lílian o olhou nos olhos. – Não precisa me olhar desse jeito Lílian, eu ainda a acho uma das minhas melhores alunas. Não se preocupe, não tem nada haver com notas.

- Então... o que o senhor quer falar comigo Professor?

- Gostaria de saber se você pode me fazer um favor... – Lílian o olhou, com uma nota de indagação nos olhos verdes.

- Que favor?

– Vá à minha sala amanhã à tarde. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita vai aceitar a minha idéia. – Ele sorriu novamente, fez um aceno com a cabeça e seguiu o caminho contrario ao da ruiva.

Mas Lílian continuou parada ali, por alguns instantes.

" _Favor? Que tipo de favor eu poderia fazer para ele?_

**Você percebeu como ele é parecido com...**

_Como você consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido?_

**Tá, ok. Se você quer, como sempre, insistir em um assunto que não pode descobrir a resposta agora, tudo bem. Mas eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que ele possa pedir. Okay?**

_Insistir em um assunto que não posso descobrir? O que você quer dizer com..._

**Quero dizer que você é curiosa. Demais.**

_Eu não sou curiosa._

**É sim.**

_Não, não sou._

**É curiosa sim. Curiosa, insistente e ansiosa.**

_Nossa, você é toda elogios não é mesmo?_

**Lily, você percebeu que está parada no meio do corredor, falando com a própria consciência?"**

A ruivabalançou a cabeça, suspirou e seguiu em direção à sala comunal.

------------------------------------

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois do almoço, na aula de Poções...

**- **Lily? – Marlene sussurrou baixinho enquanto a ruiva media os ingredientes para a poção que as duas estavam fazendo. Lílian revirou os olhos. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, Lene estava calada demais. Por bastante tempo. Isso não era normal.

- Hum? – Lílian continuou a olhar para os ingredientes.

- Bom... será que você poderia... hum... como é que eu posso dizer... será que você poderia... – Marlene tentava arranjar as palavras certas.

- Lene, desembucha. – Lílian dirigiu seus olhos para a amiga.

- Tá, ok... estou vendo que alguém esta com a paciência curta hoje. Ok. Eu sei que você não aprecia muito, mas eu realmente estou precisando da opinião de alguém sobre os treinos de quadribol e...

- Não. Nem pensar. Eu não vou perder o resto da minha tarde vendo vocês voarem em...

- O que é que custa?

- Paciência? – Lílian sorriu ironicamente.

- Lily, deixa de ser teimosa.

- Já conversamos sobre a minha teimosia não?

- Eu só quero que você veja o treino e analise as opções que temos.

- E porque eu? Justamente a única pessoa que nessa escola parece não sofrer dessa total loucura por campeonatos e times? Não, Lene. Eu não vou nesse bendito treino. Além do mais tenho que terminar alguns relatórios para entregar à McGonnagal.

- Mas é justamente por isso que eu preciso de você.

- Porque eu não sou louca por quadribol? Sua lógica está um pouco falha, Lene.

- Não. Minha lógica está em perfeito estado. Olha, eu quero que você veja o treino porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser imparcial. Se o time estiver uma porcaria, eu tenho certeza de que você vai me dizer. E se estiver relativamente bom, o que eu realmente espero que esteja, você também vai me dizer.

- Mas eu não...

- Lily, só porque você não é lá muito fã de quadribol não quer dizer que você não entenda do jogo.

- Lene, você já usou todos os seus argumentos. E eu continuo com a mesma resposta: **não**.

Lene a olhou, por alguns segundos parecia que Lílian a havia convencido a esquecer de vez da idéia. Mas Marlene McKinnon pode se mostrar tão teimosa como Lílian Evans.

Olhou para a ruiva com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Lílian, que nesse momento olhava as instruções no quadro, não viu a sobrancelha dela levantar, também não a viu olhar rapidamente para uma mesa à alguns metros de distancia onde James e Remo conversavam. Se ela tivesse visto com toda a certeza não deixaria Marlene continuar a falar sobre o assunto " James Potter e Treinos de quadribol".

- Como você e o James andam? – Ela tentou perguntar com o tom de voz mais despreocupado possível.

- Estou ótima Lene. Agora se você quer saber como o Potter se sente não é a mim que você deve perguntar. – Lílian agora botava os ingredientes dentro do caldeirão.

- Ele não anda ajudando muito não é? – Marlene não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Potter? Aquele peso morto? – Lílian olhou rapidamente para James. – Não, ele tem ajudado bastante. Ficando à alguns metros de distancia de mim. Tá ótimo desse jeito.

" **Não, não está. E você sabe disso.**

_Olha, você é que é carente demais._

**Eu não sou carente. Apenas falo a verdade.**

_Não, não fala. Eu não estou sentido falta do Potter!_

**Sabe, isso esta ficando repetitivo demais.**

_Concordo com você."_

- Então, você não sente falta dele?

" _Não, eu não estou sentindo falta dele."_

- Não. Eu não sinto falta dele. – Lílian falou calmamente. Ou pelo menos tentando parecer calma.

- Porque, sabe, se você fosse hoje ver o treino poderia falar com ele...

- E quem disse que eu quero falar com ele? – Lily sussurrou, porque Slughorn estava à alguns metros de distancia. Sem falar no fato de que ela pensou ter visto os olhos de James em sua direção.

- Para lembrá-lo que ele também é monitor, que não pode fugir das responsabilidades...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda dele.

- Mas você mesma disse que está fazendo todo o trabalho de monitoria sozinha essa semana não está?

- Estou.

- Então, onde foi parar aquela ruiva determinada, que brigava, gritava, e ficava vermelha igual a um tomate se James Potter fizesse algo errado?

- Eu não ficava vermelha igual a um...

- Lily...

- Eu tento deixar essa ruiva guardada no armário.

" _Já que ela tocou no assunto... porque eu guardei ela no armário?_

**Guardou quem?**

_Oras, a ruiva determinada que sempre fui._

**Modesta...**

_Sim, sou. Mas essa não é a questão. Por que eu não briguei com o Potter? Por que não falei pra ele deixar de ser irresponsável? Ele anda desaparecido por uma semana..._

**Você também não anda muito "aparecida" para ele não é mesmo? Desde que o viu com a Strange...**

_Você precisava me lembrar desse mínimo detalhe? Alem do mais, eu posso (eu disse posso) até ter deixado de falar com o Potter essa semana. Mas não deixei de fazer os relatórios, não deixei de falar com McGonnagal sobre detenções e o pior eu não deixei de aplicá-las quando foi preciso. Me diz o que o Potter fez essa semana?_

**Não tenho como saber, já que não estamos falando com ele não é mesmo?**

_Blá, blá, blá... Tudo bem senhorita não-vou-concordar-com-nem-uma-palavrinha-do-que-ela-diz, tudo bem. Que ser do contra? Tudo bem. Mas eu não vou deixar o Potter se safar dessa. Não mesmo._

**Saiu do armário foi?"**

- Mas... sabe... Lene você está certa. – Lílian olhou em direção à James.

- Como sempre. – Lene sussurrou, vitoriosa.

- Ora, o Potter não pode me deixar fazendo todo o trabalho sozinha. Não me importa se Dumbledore errou ao nomeá-lo monitor. Ele assumiu a responsabilidade. Agora que agüente.

- Também acho Lily. – Lene sorria marotamente. Estava tudo saindo do jeitinho que ela queria... – Então, se você for pro treino... conseqüentemente vai ver o James. E pode dar a desculpa de que veio a um pedido meu. Que tal?

Lílian a olhou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Você não está fazendo isso só para eu ir nesse bendito treino está?

- Eu? Poxa, Lily como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? – Lene olhou Lílian nos olhos.

- Tá, ok. Você me convenceu. Eu vou ver esse treino. Mas... – Lílian recebeu um abraço da amiga. – Mas não garanto que vou analisar muita coisa ok? Além do mais, eu não acho que vou fazer muita diferença.

Marlene piscou para ela. Lílian não sabia a diferença que iria fazer...

--------------------------------

Aquele era um dos finais de tarde mais frios do mês. O vento frio e cortante arrepiava qualquer um que se aventura-se a sair do castelo. A maioria dos alunos estavam em suas respectivas salas comunais, longe do frio, do vento e da fina chuva que caia sob os terrenos da escola. Mas não uma certa ruiva.

" _Não... eu tinha que aceitar a idéia de Marlene. Juro por Merlin que, se eu soubesse que ia estar fazendo todo esse frio não eu botava meus pés do lado de fora do castelo._

**Para de reclamar. A nossa rotina esta totalmente entediante sem o Potter, e você sabe disso. **

_E quem disse que eu vou fazer as pazes com ele?_

**Quando foi que nós brigamos com ele? Mais que ruiva confusa...**

_Confusa... posso até ser mesmo. Normal eu não sou. _

**Tem razão. Estamos mais para malucas mesmo.**

_Tá aí. Concordo com você."_

Lílian tentou afastar os pensamentos de sua consciência enquanto tirava uma gota de chuva que havia caído em cima de seu nariz. Rapidamente a voz de Marlene falando ao seu lado voltou a entrar em foco:

- Então, o Sirius tem trabalhado bem as jogadas, o problema é o James. – Lene falava enquanto tentava tirar as mechas de cabelo que lhe viam aos olhos por causa do vento.

" _Potter sempre é o problema."_

- Lily, você está me ouvindo? – Lene a olhou nos olhos.

- Ah, tô sim. Então... qual é o problema com o Potter?

- Coop. David Coop.

Lily a olhou, com uma pontada de interrogação nos olhos verdes.

- James não gosta dele. – Marlene sorriu marotamente para a ruiva. – Então, os dois estão sempre discutindo. Sabe, no começo eu até que dava pra engolir, com um bom humor, porque eram discussões bestas, mas agora eles chegaram no limite. E... bom...

Lílian a olhou nos olhos.

- N-n-não! Eu não vou falar com o Potter sobre isso! Não mesmo! Fora de cogitação Lene...

- Mas você é a única que...

- Você não falou nada sobre brigas e discussões quando me fez essa proposta. – Lílian parou de andar. – Na verdade eu nem deveria estar aqui...

- Hey Lene! – Lílian olhou de Marlene, que agora estava um pouco mais a frente, para o campo de quadribol, onde um James com roupas de quadribol e cabelos arrepiados acenava. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao olhar diretamente para ele. Os cabelos arrepiados, o sorriso maroto de sempre, a roupa de quadribol...

" _Como alguém pode ficar tão sexy com uma roupa de quadribol?"_

- Humpf! Para que foi que eu vim Merlin, para quê? – Lílian sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto levantava os seus olhos para o céu.

**N/A: **_Espero do fundo do coração que você tenham gostado do capitulo. Acho que posto daqui à quinze dias... mas... com uma condição... vou pedir 10 reviews ok? É só apertar no botãozinho roxo aí embaixo gente... por favor..._

_E vocês viram que estamos com quase 200 reviews? 200 reviews... cara, eu nunca imaginei que esse amontoado de palavras fosse agradar vocês... muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic!_

_ahhh.. antes de ir, eu queria mandar um beijo pra **MahBrasil ( Mah, eu sei que você não vai ler isso agora, mas quando você ler o capitulo quero que saiba que adoro as suas reviews moça! Beijuxx!)**_

_Acho que é isso mesmo... estava morrendo de saudade de postar aqui... beijuxx pra todo mundo que lê a fic! Aqueles que só lêem e não deixam uma review... por favor apertem aí embaixo... me digam o que você acham da fic... okay... agora eu realmente tenho que ir indo..._

_Beijuxxx (novamente)!_

_Paty Evans_


End file.
